Two Kings And A Queen
by bluecatcinema
Summary: While the Changeling hive is recovering from a near disaster, King Sleight discovers that Chrysalis has been keeping a big secret from him. A secret that is coming right to their door, offering to mend old wounds.
1. A Colorful Past

**Two Kings And A Queen**

 **Chapter One: A Colorful Past**

Sleight Gambit, the first pony King of the Changelings, was standing on the balcony of the tower he shared with his wife, Queen Chrysalis.

Their hive had fallen upon hard times lately, coming under attack by a group known as the Forefathers, who had unleashed a powerful viral weapon as part of their "Project: Infestation". The virus had infected many Changelings, turning them into mindless killing machines.

Though a cure had been found (which turned out to be Sleight's own half-Changeling blood, his grandfather being a full-fledged King Changeling), their hive had suffered greatly; Many homes had been lost, and even more lives had been snuffed out due to the disease and the attempts to stop its spreading. But rebuilding was going well, their numbers slowly increasing. Sleight and Chrysalis had been working hard during this time, and Sleight felt he'd earned a brief respite. Chrysalis, on the other hoof, decided to inspect the nursery, unable to relax until she was sure the future of their hive was secure.

"Ahh..." Sleight sighed, enjoying the warm morning sun. "Good to know things are back to normal around here. No more weird surprises lurking around the corner..."

"King Sleight!" A Changeling servant suddenly emerged onto the balcony. "An urgent matter requires your attention!"

"Of course it does." Sleight sighed. "What's up?"

"There is... somepony at the gates." The servant declared, looking like he'd seen a ghost. "Somepony who wishes to deliver a message. He says it's for royal ears only."

"Fair enough." Sleight shrugged. "I'll be right there."

Sleight made his way to the gates. As he opened them, he was greeted by a very odd sight: A creature with a similar body shape to a Changeling, but with no holes in his legs, no fangs, and a dark green body, with purple eyes and a matching shell on his back.

"King Sleight, I presume?" The stranger smiled. "A pleasure to meet you."

For a moment, Sleight gazed at the colorful sight before him, dumbfounded. Then he regained his footing.

"You... have a message for me?" He asked.

"And the Queen. Right here." The stranger passed him a letter. "It's more of an invitation, actually."

"Thanks." Sleight said flatly. "...Um, please don't take this the wrong way... but... what the hell are you?"

"...I'm a Changeling." The colorful stranger declared.

"Heh-heh, no you're not." Sleight chuckled.

"Yes I am." The stranger insisted.

"No, you're not." Sleight frowned. "Trust me, pal, I'm the King of the hive, and never before have I seen a Changeling who looks like you."

"I assure you, I am." The stranger retorted. "In fact, your Queen was once _my_ Queen."

"...Um, no. I think Chrysalis would've told me if she ever had a non-black-shelled Changeling." Sleight said stubbornly.

"...Oh… something tells me you don't know." The stranger frowned.

"Know what?" Sleight asked.

At that point, Char walked by, doing his rounds. The second he laid eyes on the stranger and Sleight, his face was alight with panic.

"Your highnezzzzzz!" He shot forward, pulling Sleight back. "I muzzzt zzzpeak with you immediately!"

"Hey, easy!" Sleight yelped, as Char started pushing him away.

Char gave the stranger a quick glare before slamming the gates shut.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sleight dug his hooves into the ground. "Who was that... colorful stranger? Why did he call himself a Changeling? And why did he give me this invitation?"

"All will be clear zzzoon enough." Char declared. "Juzzzt azzz zzzoon azzz we find Zzzazh and Wizel..."

Wizel and Sazh were nearby, supervising some repairs.

"Wizzzel! Zzzazzzh!" Char yelled panickedly, surprising everypony they passed, especially Sleight, who'd only seen him this way back during the disease outbreak.

"Char? Whatever is the matter?" Wizel frowned.

"Yeah, where's the fire?!" Sazh asked.

"We have a zzzituation!" Char told them. "Code: Pazzztel!"

Sazh and Wizel both froze and gasped, their faces as fearful as Char's.

"Oh no…" Sazh gulped.

"Not Code: Pastel…" Wizel whispered.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sleight growled. "Was that guy at the gates really a Changeling? He looked like somepony dumped a bucket of paint on him!"

"Let's, ah... take this somewhere more private, shall we?" Wizel suggested.

"Good idea." Sazh nodded.

"Okay, fine." Sleight sighed, following the trio to a quiet corner of the hive.

"I had hoped thizzz day would never come..." Char muttered.

"What day?" Sleight asked. "What's going on? I'm your King, remember? I have a right to know!"

"Well, Sleight… that messenger you saw…" Wizel declared. "That was a Changeling. No doubt about it."

"What?" Sleight frowned. "But how? I've seen the other hives, and none of them looked like that!"

"That's because the hive he's from is... unique." Sazh admitted. "He hails from the Thorax hive."

"Thorax?" Sleight frowned. "...Who is that, and why have I never heard of her?"

"Him." Wizel corrected. "Thorax is a male Changeling, and the King of his hive."

"...Did you say 'King'?" Sleight gasped. "I thought me and grandpa were the only King Changelings! You mean to tell me there's another one?!"

"Unfortunately… yes." Sazh sighed.

"Unbelievable… I was constantly told there were never any King Changelings before me and Prometheus!" Sleight said, agitated. "I mean, who the hell is this guy, and why have I never heard of him and this hive?!"

"That would be becauzzze the Queen utterly dezzzpizzzezzz him, and hizzz followerzzz." Char revealed.

"...What?" Sleight frowned, his anger dampening slightly. "Why?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this… but Thorax's hive was once _our_ hive." Wizel declared.

"...Say huh?" Sleight frowned. "You mean, Thorax's hive was-"

"A part of this hive. His followers was once Chrysalis's." Wizel finished. "And King Thorax… was one of Chrysalis's children."

"...No way." Sleight gaped. "You mean like with Miasma and Lacera-"

"Oh, hell no." Char shuddered. "What happened between Thorax and Chryzzzalizzz is a hundred timezzz worzzze."

"...What exactly is the story here?" Sleight frowned. "What happened?"

"I don't know if now izzz the best time." Char grunted. "We have a crizzzizzz on our hoovezzz!"

"Well I say it is!" Sleight scowled. "I wanna know who this Thorax is, and why a letter from him has you all freaking out!"

"Sleight, I don't think-" Sazh murmured.

"Don't make me order you!" Sleight threatened. "I demand to know… now."

The three Changelings glanced at each other, then at the angry King, realizing there was no way around it.

"Okay, you win." Sazh sighed. "You might want to sit down. It's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time." Sleight sat on a stone slab. "Proceed."

"It all started thirty or so years ago." Wizel began. "Back then, Thorax used to be one of us. He was a kind-hearted soul, and did not care for our love-stealing ways. In fact, he only wanted to make friends."

"...That sounds a lot like you." Sleight deadpanned.

"It does… except Thorax didn't really hold the same social standing I enjoyed." Wizel admitted. "The poor Changeling stuck out more than Sazh did. He was bullied, chastised, and ridiculed for his beliefs."

"Poor guy." Sleight frowned. "Didn't think any Changeling could have it worse than Sazh..."

"It wasn't long before Thorax abandoned the hive." Wizel continued. "What more, he managed to do something that that none of us had achieved in twenty years… find a place within Equestrian society."

"That can't be right." Sleight frowned. "What about Rein-"

The trio stared at Sleight.

"Oh... right." Sleight cringed. "So… the ponies just accepted him?"

"Well, no." Wizel nodded. "We don't know all the details, but it seems that due to the help of that one dragon fellow who follows Princess Twilight around, Thorax was eventually welcomed with open hooves. However, in doing so, he was deemed a traitor to the hive. Chrysalis was not pleased."

"And why would zzzhe be?" Char scowled. "One of her own juzzzt up and left uzzz to join the poniezzz, who, mind you, had not been kind to uzzz."

"For once, I actually agreed with Char on something." Sazh admitted. "I wasn't against the idea of making peace with the ponies after meeting that one colt not so long ago, but the fact that Thorax went over to them and left us all behind… it kinda hurt a bit."

"Okay…" Sleight murmured, a bit surprised by Sazh's negativity. "But I'm still not seeing how that leads to Thorax becoming a King."

"That's coming up." Wizel explained. "Not long after Thorax integrated with pony society, Chrysalis devised one of her most daring schemes ever. She planned to have all the most beloved figures in Equestria replaced with her own followers, so they could pass on the populace's love for them to Chrysalis. She would have power, and effective control over all of Equestria. And we would never be without sustenance ever again."

"...Wait, so not only is there a hive full of children of Chrysalis who took on these odd forms… not only is there a third King Changeling… but there was a THIRD attempt to take over Equestria by the Changelings?!" Sleight gaped. "...Holy crap…"

"You think that was nuts? We were actually a part of the infiltration." Sazh revealed.

"...What? All three of you?! Char, I can understand, but you two?!" Sleight gasped, staring at Wizel and Sazh.

"It was all hooves on deck back then." Wizel frowned. "Chrysalis wanted only the best Changelings for the infiltration, and me and Char were hoof-picked by her personally."

"So… who did you guys end up taking the place of?" Sleight asked.

"We took the placezzz of Zzzhining Armor, Cadance and Flurry Heart." Char revealed.

"Flurry Heart?" Sleight frowned. "Who's-? Oh, that's right. Shining and Cadance's first kid. The one who's always off on goodwill tours of the lands beyond Equestria… funny that I only remember her right now."

"You know, we all had that same feeling when we got the mission." Wizel admitted.

"But wait, if you and Char were hoof-picked by Chrysalis, then why was Sazh there?" Sleight questioned.

"Well, I was made part of the mission at Wizel's suggestion." Sazh declared. "As a favor he asked from Chrysalis. But she insisted I play the role of Flurry Heart, since it was the simplest one."

"I was Shining Armor." Wizel smiled.

"Wait, so that would mean you were..." Sleight pointed at Char.

"Princezzzzzz Cadance." Char groaned. "Not my firzzzt choice, believe me. But Wizel had already called dibzzz on Zzzhining Armor."

"What can I say?" Wizel shrugged. "Pink just doesn't suit me."

"But it suited Char?" Sleight snorted.

"It actually did." Sazh joked. "He looked lovely..."

"Zip it, zzzhorty." Char snarled.

"So... how did it all go down?" Sleight asked.

"We struck in the night." Wizel declared. "A small squad of drones took the Crystal royal family as they slept, and we took their places..."

 _Many years ago..._

The morning after they replaced the royal family, the trio of Changelings were preparing to step out of the bedchambers.

"Okay, time to get into character." Wizel's true voice emitted from Shining Armor's mouth.

"If I muzzzt..." Char growled, angrily brushing aside the long mane of his disguised form. "Blazzzted thing..."

"What are you complaining about?" Sazh frowned from within Flurry Heart's carrier. "You're not the one who has to act like a baby! And it's so cramped in this tiny body!"

"A zzzimple tazzzk for a zzzimple fool." Char scoffed. "Now zip it."

"Yes, mommy..." Sazh muttered.

"What wazzz that?!" Char snarled.

"Nothing!" Sazh gulped.

In the midst of his anger, Char saw in the bedside mirror that Wizel's gaze was directed towards his back, at a certain part of his body...

"Wait, are you-?" He turned to face Wizel, who quickly looked away. "Were you zzztaring at my flank?"

"Of course not." Wizel smirked.

"You were, you filthy old pervert!" Char snarled.

"Well, you must admit, it is a fabulous flank." Wizel grinned. "Besides, it's all part of the act. You don't think the _real_ Shining Armor wouldn't glance at his wife's lovely rear every chance he got?"

"I hate thizzz azzzzzzignment..." Char groaned.

"That's a shame, since it seems like we'll be here for a good long while." Wizel declared.

"It's kind of a big step, don't you think?" Sazh frowned. "I mean, it was one thing for Chrysalis to pose as Cadance so we could take Canterlot. She was feeding on Shining Armor's love. But we're supposed to feed on the entire Crystal Empire's love for their rulers? And the same's happening with our guys in Canterlot and Ponyville? Seems kind of greedy to me..."

"You would quezzztion our Queen'zzz vizzzionary plan?" Char growled.

"Not exactly..." Sazh squeaked.

"Right." Char nodded. "Ourzzz is not to quezzztion, but to obey."

"That's enough talk." Wizel declared, taking on Shining Armor's voice. "Time to make our royal rounds."

"You mean, time for breakfast?" Char took on Cadance's voice. "Come, little one." He used his horn to lift the carrier. "One good thing about this job? I don't have to listen to you talk."

"Goo-goo, gah-gah." Sazh sighed in Flurry Heart's voice.

The three of them left the bedroom, and walked through the rest of the castle. As they neared the ground floor, they were greeted by Sunburst.

"Good morning." He smiled at them.

"Good morning, Sunburst." Wizel nodded. They had all been briefed on the intelligence gathered by their spies, so they knew full well who Sunburst was.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Char put on a cheery face.

"It certainly is." Sunburst declared. He glanced down at Sazh. "And how's my favorite little one?"

"Bah-bah?" Sazh gurgled.

"...That's odd." Sunburst frowned.

"What is?" Wizel asked.

"Usually, Flurry Heart is thrilled to see her Crystaller." Sunburst mused. "I at least get a giggle out of her. Is she okay?"

"She, er... had a hard time sleeping last night." Char lied. "I'm sure she'll be herself again soon." He threw a quick glare Sazh's way. "If she knows what's good for her." He added under his breath.

Sazh cringed. His eyes briefly gleamed their true color. But Sunburst didn't seem to have noticed.

"I suppose that makes sense." Sunburst shrugged.

"We're going out for a quick stroll around the Empire." Wizel declared. "We'll be back soon. Let us know if anything comes up."

"I will, your highness." Sunburst nodded.

As they parted ways, the Changeling trio rounded a corner.

"Way to almozzzt get uzzz expozzzed, runt!" Char spat at Sazh in his true voice. "I knew your louzzzy acting would be a liability!"

"Hey, I just did baby talk!" Sazh protested. "What else could I have done?"

"That's enough." Wizel frowned. "I think the Crystaller bought the cover story. Now, let's get outside and start gathering love."

"Fine." Char nodded. "But you're walking in front of me, underzzztand?" He glared at Wizel. "No zzztaring at the flank!"

"Spoilsport." Wizel shook his head.

The three of them marched out onto the streets. The citizens threw smiles and curtsies their way. Some even waved at Sazh.

"So much love." Sazh whispered. "Almost like drinking water from a hose..."

"And so much power." Char smiled, still using Cadance's voice. "When we bring this love back to the Queen, she'll be even more powerful than she was at the wedding! No force in Equestria will be able to stand against her!"

"Shush." Wizel hissed. "We've got incoming..."

To the trio's surprise, they were greeted by Thorax. They were all well aware of his identity, as Chrysalis made it a point to have any deserter demonized and reviled. None of them felt fondly about him; Wizel due to his regard for Changeling loyalty, Char because he just hated any who betrayed the hive. Even Sazh didn't like him.

"Hello, your majesties." Thorax smiled, his crystal wings glinting in the sunlight.

"Good morning, Thorax." Wizel declared.

"Every morning's a good morning ever since I came here." Thorax smiled. "It's just been so wonderful living among you, not having to steal love like other Changelings..."

"Yes." Char said through a false smile. "You must feel so good, abandoning the rest of your kind like that. You probably think you're so much better than them..."

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that." Thorax said awkwardly. "I just hope I can someday show them how much better life is this way..."

"Yes, that would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" Wizel nodded, betraying no hint of anger…

"It really would." Thorax smiled.

"But something tells me some Changelings wouldn't be so keen on that." Char declared. "Maybe they just prefer the way things are now, and wouldn't like being told that their way is wrong."

"Now now, dear." Wizel stepped in. "Let's not be too negative here. We don't really know what would happen."

"No, I suppose not." Char turned away.

"You'll have to forgive her." Wizel told Thorax. "Flurry Heart kept us up most of the night. We think she might be coming down with something. In fact, we're just on our way to pick up some medicine."

"Oh, then I shouldn't keep you." Thorax stepped aside. "Get well soon, Flurry Heart."

"Bleh-bleh!" Sazh gurgled in Thorax's direction.

Once Thorax was gone, Wizel led the others around a corner and turned to Char.

"Now who's almost blowing our cover?" He frowned. "Seriously, what was all that? Were you _trying_ to alert Thorax to our presence?"

"I couldn't help myself." Char scowled. "That traitor's lucky I didn't rip his head clean off his shoulders!"

"As much as I don't like the guy, I really don't think that would have been a good idea." Sazh whispered. "Might come off as a tiny bit suspicious... What was with those sparkly wings of his, though?"

"I don't know." Wizel frowned. "Never seen anything like it before."

"I couldn't care less." Char spat. "Let's just do our job. Besides, the traitor will get what's coming to him once Equestria belongs to Chrysalis. Maybe I'll pull those sparkly wings right off of him..."

 _The present..._

"So… you three managed to fool everypony into thinking that you were the real royal family?" Sleight asked. "How long did that last?"

"Not as long as we'd hoped." Wizel frowned. "Apparently, that Sunburst fellow somehow caught on to our ruse, and a mere two days later..."

 _Many years ago..._

The trio were in the throne room, keeping up the illusion for the Guards.

"I must admit, it's been pretty quiet lately." Wizel sighed.

"It has, your highness." The Captain of the Guard agreed. "Barely anything's going on..."

"If you only knew..." Char muttered under his breath.

"Has anypony seen Thorax?" One Guard asked. "I normally see him around in the morning, but there's been no sign of him."

"I haven't seen him either." The Captain frowned.

"That's odd." Wizel declared, genuinely confused by that. _'I'd think the traitor would want to stay close to his new home...'_

 _'Who carezzz?'_ Char thought angrily. _'If I'm lucky, the traitor won't be coming back...'_

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be seeing him again soon enough." Sunburst declared, an odd look on his face.

Sazh noted the look on Sunburst's face.

 _'What's that supposed to-'_ He started asking.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing the real Shining Armor, Cadance and Flurry Heart.

"Guards, arrest those three!" Shining Armor pointed at the trio. "We are the real royal family, and they are Changeling imposters!"

"What the...?" The Captain gasped.

"No, they're the imposters!" Char pointed. "We're real!"

"We can prove who's real." Shining Armor declared. "Guards, do you remember Flurry Heart's Crystalling? How I was so exhausted and panicked, I accidentally put your helmets on backwards?"

The Guards froze, remembering that instance.

"And surely you remember how I was the first of us to accept Thorax into our community?" Cadance urged. "He is a far better Changeling than those three!"

"Is it really you?" Sunburst went over to inspect them... only to have Flurry Heart fly up and hug him, giggling happily. "Yes, it's you."

"So those three _are_ imposters!" The Captain yelled, as the Guard pointed their spears at the trio.

"So much for the plan..." Sazh growled, leaping out of the carrier and changing back to normal. "At least I don't have to stay in that stupid thing any more..."

As Wizel and Char returned to their true forms, the Guards advanced upon them.

"You won't get me without a fight!" Char roared.

"I'd prefer not to fight, actually..." Sazh quivered.

"Look, maybe we can talk this out." Wzel calmly told the angry ponies. "I know we've caused you some... inconvenience, but surely we can reach a consensus here?"

"You should have thought about that before you helped imprison us." Shining declared angrily.

"Now you're going to pay the price for that crime." Cadance added.

"We were just following orders." Wizel insisted. "You can't blame us for that, can you?"

"I think you'll find we can." The Captain glared.

"...Okay, all of you can just go straight to Tartarus." Wizel growled. He lit up his horn and blasted a hole in the wall. "Let's go!"

"But Wizzzel!" Char protested.

"NOW!" Wizel roared.

"Ugh, fine…" Char growled. He followed Wizel and Sazh out of the hole, then glared back at the guards. "Conzzzider yourzzzelvezzz lucky!"

The trio rushed out into the frozen wasteland, flying high above the snow. They didn't stop until they'd cleared the white expanse. Exhausted, they flew down near a ridge to catch their breath.

"Do you think we lost them?" Sazh panted.

"I... I think so." Wizel wheezed. "We've flown a very good distance."

"What went wrong?" Char frowned. "How did they ezzzcape?"

"Good question." Wizel mused. "Chrysalis's throne would have neutralized their magic. Escape should have been impossible."

"But it happened anyway." Sazh shuddered. "And if those three got out, who's to say the others didn't escape too?"

"We must return to the hive immediately." Wizel said solemnly. "We must learn what has transpired there."

"You won't like what you learn, believe me."

The trio turned to see Chrysalis standing before them, flanked by a group of Changelings they recognized as also being part of the infiltration effort. Chrysalis herself looked disheveled, and was missing her crown.

"Your highnezzzzzz?" Char frowned. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hive?"

"And why are all the others with you?" Sazh added.

Chrysalis was silent.

"Chrysalis?" Wizel frowned, "Chrysalis, what's wrong?

"The plan… the entire plan… it failed." Chrysalis confessed. "Our captives are free, my throne was destroyed, and our infiltration has been exposed."

"What?!" The trio gasped.

"How can this be?" Wizel asked the seven who had been posing as Twilight and her friends. "I know none of you were the best actors, but I thought things were going to plan."

"Not so much." The Changeling who had posed as Twilight scowled. "We were no match for the real ones in an even battle. We were forced to flee."

"As were we." The Changeling who posed as Celestia nodded.

"We were lucky to get out of there in one piece." The Luna impostor declared. "I've never seen ponies look so angry before. Not even those two..."

"But what happened?" Char asked. "Why are you all here?"

"It was Thorax." Chrysalis scowled.

"The traitor?" Sazh frowned. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He has _everything_ to with this." Chrysalis snarled. "He was part of a ridiculous little rescue team, along with the Princess of Friendship's pupil, some performer Unicorn, and that irritating Draconequus Discord. But it was Thorax who ruined it all. Thorax turned the rest of the hive against us."

"He what?!" Char snarled.

"The entire hive?" Sazh gasped.

"This cannot be..." Wizel gaped. "How could he have possibly accomplished that?"

"No Changeling in their right mind would lizzzten to that turncoat!" Char shook his head.

"That's what I thought." Chrysalis muttered, her eyes taking on a gleam that the trio did not recognize. "But he has…" She turned around. "If you don't believe me, then follow your Queen, and I shall show you."

The trio obediently followed their Queen. But as they neared their former kingdom, they fell prey to worry.

"You don't think it's true, do you?" Sazh fretted. "That the rest of our kind has turned on us?"

"Why would our Queen lie?" Char asked. "Zzztill, thizzz izzz the one time I'm hoping zzzhe'zzz wrong. That there'zzz been zzzome kind of mizzzunderzzztanding..."

"As do I." Wizel admitted. "We're talking about our home and brethren here. I'm almost afraid to see what's become of them..."

Chrysalis lead the group to the outskirts of their kingdom, so that they could see with their own eyes what had become of their kinfolk, who were busy tending to damage inflicted on the hive during their transformation.

"You don't have to believe me." Chrysalis said coldly. "But I trust you will believe your own eyes."

The group looked upon the transformed Changelings with utter shock.

"Are those supposed to be... our hivemates?" Wizel gaped.

"They look like a pack of pastel crayons." Sazh cringed. "Hurts my eyes just looking at them."

"What happened to them?" Char asked. "What turned them into thezzze color-coded abominationzzz?"

"Thorax happened." Chrysalis spat. "Look there." She pointed at a taller, more powerfully built Changeling, with orange, mandible-shaped horns, who was busy overseeing the rebuilding.

"...Um, where izzz he?" Char frowned in confusion.

"He's right there!" Chrysalis pointed again.

"All I zzzee is thizzz weird moozzze thing with wingzzz." Char shrugged.

"The 'weird moose thing' _is_ Thorax!" Chrysalis growled.

"Zzzay huh?" Char's jaw dropped.

"That's Thorax?" Wizel gaped. "...He looks so different."

"What happened to him?" Sazh asked.

"He enacted some kind of transformation." Chrysalis said bitterly. "Somehow, he managed to deceive the rest of the hive into following suit. They call him 'King' now."

"A King Changeling?" Char scoffed. "Whoever heard of zzzuch a ridiculouzzz thing?"

"What do you suppose caused this transformation?" Wizel asked Chrysalis.

"I don't know!" Chrysalis snapped. "All I know is that he had amassed a great amount of love. I tried to take that love from him, and then this happened! I don't get it!"

"Well, neither do I." Wizel mused. "In all of my seven hundred years, I have never seen anything like this."

"Why exactly does this mean for us?" Sazh asked. "Does it mean we can't go back home?"

"What do you think, you damn twit?!" Char snarled. "Thorax hazzz gone and turned mozzzt of our hive againzzzt our Queen!"

"Chrysalis…" Wizel frowned. "I'm so sorry… I-"

"Save the apologies, Wizel." Chrysalis said coldly. "They made their choice. All we can do now is find another place and build a new hive. To Tartarus with those traitors!"

"But Chrysalis, they're our fellow Changelings!" Wizel protested.

"Not anymore." Chrysalis snarled. "If they'd rather have that traitor be their leader than their own mother, then what do I care? Let them wallow in their technicolor treachery. Together, we shall continue down the true path of the Changelings!"

"Zzzoundzzz good to me." Char snarled. "Let'zzz leave thezzze traitorzzz to their repulzzzive anticzzz."

"...Well, it's not like we have any choice, do we?" Wizel sighed. "...As if the Changeling race isn't suffering enough already."

"But at least _we're_ all still together, right?" Sazh pointed out. "That oughta count for something."

"I think that'zzz a matter of perzzzpective." Char grumbled.

"Enough, Char." Chrysalis glared at Char. "For once, Sazh has a point. While I may have lost so many of my children… I still have all of you." She let out a small sigh. "I want you all to know that your loyalty means everything to me."

"We will always be loyal to you, my Queen." The Twilight impersonator declared, his comrades bowing in agreement.

"Azzz far azzz I am concerned, you are the face of the true Changeling race." Char declared.

"I doubt I'd fit in with those new guys." Sazh shrugged. "So I'm staying with all of you."

"I promised your mother I would stand by your side, and I will keep that promise, no matter what." Wizel declared.

"And make no mistake." Chrysalis gave a dark snarl. "If I ever see Thorax again, I'll make him rue the day he crossed me."

"Hear, hear." Char agreed. "Now, let uzzz leave thizzz accurzzzed place."

"And hopefully, never see it again." Chrysalis growled.

As the group flew away, Wizel couldn't help but be perturbed by what Chrysalis had said.

 _'Is she really so willing to leave her home and subjects behind, no matter what has happened?'_ He frowned. _'Chrysalis, is this truly what you think?'_

 _The present..._

"Holy crap…" Sleight murmured.

"And that's pretty much what happened." Wizel declared. "What we didn't know at the time was that Thorax and his hive had transformed themselves by actually giving out the love within them." Wizel declared. "We didn't learn this until later on. But at the time, we felt they had betrayed the rest of us for no reason. That is why I didn't think too highly of him."

"Wait, if most of the hive joined Thorax, then how do you explain some of the older Changelings in this hive?" Sleight frowned.

"When we said most, we didn't mean it was just the Queen, us three, and the impersonators." Wizel deadpanned. "There were still many of us 'unchanged' Changelings, either out on faraway missions, or in places such as Aerovis and Russiaddle. However, it did not change the fact that we had lost most of our numbers within a single day."

"And to add insult to injury, Thorax and the hive made peace with the ponies." Sazh added.

"Wait… I don't get it, if they made peace, then why did all this anti-Changeling stuff go on for so long?" Sleight frowned.

"Apparently, we 'evil' Changelings were considered a completely different species from these 'changedlings', as some called them." Wizel grumbled. "Thorax and his followers were all exempt from the worst of Changeling prejudice."

"Really?" Sleight scowled. "Thorax screwed Chrysalis and his fellow Changelings over, just like that?"

"Actually… no." Wizel declared. "Believe it or not, Thorax actually _was_ trying to convince the ponies to try and make peace with us. He has been for a while."

"He has?" Sleight frowned.

"Thorax has long tried to create peace between the ponies and the 'unchanged' Changelings." Sazh admitted. "But failed, due to ponies not wanting peace with Chrysalis, and Chrysalis's own hostile actions, like the attack on the Crystal Empire a while back."

"So… how did all that affect this hive?" Sleight frowned.

"Well, the Queen refuzzzed to even allow uzzz to zzzpeak of Thorax and his hive." Char recalled. "In fact, zzzhe refuzzzed to even acknowledge their exizzztence. Azzz zzzhe put it, we were 'to pretend they didn't exizzt'. ZZZhe even made the promizzze that if Thorax were to ever crozzzzzz our pathzzz again, she would kill him. No, annihilate him!"

"Fortunately, it hasn't come to pass yet." Sazh mused. "Since the failed infiltration, Chrysalis has been too busy trying to rebuild what was left of our hive to consider going after Thorax and his hive. Even before Project: Infestation, our numbers weren't quite up to the task. So the two hives just steered clear of each other."

"Then why are you guys panicking right now?" Sleight asked. "From what you've told me, Thorax doesn't sound like a bad guy."

"It'zzz not Thorax we're worried about. It'zz the Queen." Char murmured.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Sleight frowned.

"You must understand. Thorax had taken most of her hive." Wizel declared. "The hive that her mother entrusted her with. The hive filled with her children, as well as the children of those before her. Such a loss left a very deep scar upon Chrysalis's mind. Just the mere mention of Thorax's name ignites the overwhelming hate Chrysalis has for him."

"You can't be serious. Chrysalis would not get that angry." Sleight scoffed in disbelief.

"You have no idea." Sazh snorted. "Anything even slightly hinting at Thorax would set her off."

"Like any mention of the other hive, or a Changeling talking about 'adding a little color' to zzzomething." Char frowned. "Zzzhe would unleazzzh a fury like no other upon the lucklezzzzzz fool who zzzaid thozzze wordzzz."

"One time, all it took was a Changeling referring to the part of our bodies known as the 'thorax' to send Chrysalis flying into a blood-red rage." Wizel sighed.

"...She really hates Thorax that much?" Sleight whispered, cowed by such violent acts.

"I'm afraid so." Wizel nodded solemnly. "However, despite this, Thorax has been sending messages such as the one today for years, trying to convince Chrysalis to come to his hive and talk things over. Every time Chrysalis gets one of them, she gets angry, and we have to deal with her being that way for weeks. So, for the sake of every Changeling in this hive, we've been going to great lengths to circumvent these 'incidents'. After the first few letters, we just started burning the notes."

"As far as we're concerned, we're better off apart." Sazh nodded. "For all our sakes."

Sleight stood in place for a moment, processing all the information.

"Wait a second." He frowned. "If this is all part of your history, then how come none of you ever told me about it before?"

"Chrysalis issued an edict, not long after the new hive was up and running." Wizel declared. "That there was to be no mention of Thorax or his followers, under penalty of banishment. She even forbade myself and Sazh from telling you."

"What?! Then what about the other hives? How come they never mention Thorax?" Sleight pointed out.

"Well, there was an incident where Lacera mocked Chrysalis for letting Thorax take her hive…" Wizel mused. "I'm not going to go into any details… but after that incident, the other Queens dared not mention Thorax in her presence. Not if they wanted their hives to live."

"Then what about the summits? If Thorax is a King, how come I never saw him at one?" Sleight questioned.

"Chrysalis made a point to tell Celestia and the others of her 'distaste' towards Thorax." Sazh cringed. "I think they arranged it so that the two would never meet… and for good reasons."

"All this... because of one guy?" Sleight frowned.

"What can we say? It's a real sore spot with her." Sazh shrugged.

"Sore enough that she hid it from me?" Sleight asked, hurt. "Her own husband?"

"Apparently zzzo." Char sighed. "We're zzzorry, but you can zzzee why we're worried. Thankfully, I caught you when I did… zzzo, crizzzizzz averted."

"So what, I'm supposed to just pretend this invitation was never delivered?" Sleight glared.

"That's the idea, yeah." Sazh nodded.

"It's worked so far." Wizel agreed.

"Well, it won't work this time." Sleight declared firmly. "I am not going to allow this lie to continue any further. There have been enough secrets around here."

"I heavily advise against this, my King." Wizel urged him. "Chrysalis will not be happy to get that invitation."

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Sleight shrugged as he took the letter. "Maybe she's simmered down after all these years. I mean, when was the last time she actually received one of these?"

"...I won't lie, it has been a while." Sazh admitted, glancing at Char and Wizel. "Maybe Sleight has a point."

"ZZZo do our hornzzz, but you don't zzzee uzzz agreeing with them!" Char glared.

"None of us enjoys lying to our Queen, Sleight." Wizel frowned. "But trust me, this will ensure the hive's survival."

"Now you're all being melodramatic!" Sleight glared.

"Hey, let's check the letter ourselves, just to be safe." Sazh declared, as he took the letter from Sleight and opened it. "It might not even _be_ an invitation."

"Come on, you guys, don't you think that by hiding the letters, you're doing more harm than good?" Sleight scowled.

"We had conzzzidered that." Char frowned. "Then Chryzzzalizzz nearly wiped out my entire zzzquadron when the sight of some of Thorax's subjects sent her into a blind rage."

"But wouldn't you guys want Chrysalis to settle things with Thorax?" Sleight suggested. "To not have to walk on eggshells around her when the subject comes up? To maybe even allow the hives to mingle?"

"Of course I would want that." Wizel sighed, "I want nothing more than to be able to see my old brethren again, and maybe make amends with Thorax. But Chrysalis shows no signs of ever forgiving Thorax for what he did. Trust me, I tried to reason with her many times. And every time, it resulted in me getting tossed out by my tail." He then added under his breath. "She has a really strong neck."

"It juzzzt hazzz to be thizzz way." Char declared. "Truzzzt uzzz, if Chryzzzalizzz and Thorax were to ever meet again, there would be blood. Lotzzz and lotzzz of blood."

"Exactly." Wizel nodded. "All we need to do is just burn the invitation and-"

"Um, I don't think that's going to work." Sazh frowned, lowering the letter.

"Why?" Wizel and Char glanced at Sazh.

"What's wrong, Sazh?" Sleight asked.

"This isn't an invitation to come to Thorax's hive." Sazh gulped. "In fact, it's the exact opposite. Look."

Sleight read the note.

"'Dear Chrysalis, I am afraid I've grown tired of my invitations being ignored." He said aloud. "'I want to talk to you face to face. And since you won't come to me, I and my council will be coming to your hive. We will arrive promptly at noon tomorrow, to finally discuss matters. I hope we will be able to conduct our meeting in a civil, orderly manner. Yours truly, King Thorax'."

"H-he'zzz coming here?" Char trembled. "Oh, buck..."

"This is catastrophic." Wizel said worriedly. "Thorax... here... I fear the hive won't survive Chrysalis's wrath!"

"The second Thorax arrives, we're all dead." Sazh cringed. "We gotta do something. Anything!"

"There's nothing we _can_ do, guys." Sleight frowned. "The letter says he's coming tomorrow. And it sounds like he's not going to stop 'till he and Chrysalis have a little chat."

"You don't underzzztand!" Char snarled. "Chryzzzalis zzzaid zzzhe wazzz going to kill him if they ever zzzee each other again! Thorax will be a dead bug once he zzztepzzz into our hive!"

"Come on, give Chrysalis the benefit of the doubt!" Sleight scowled. "Even if she _is_ still angry at Thorax, it will do her no good to hold onto this grudge! We'll just have to do what we can to make sure Chrysalis doesn't destroy anything. What do you say?"

The trio all looked away nervously.

"Okay, first things first: We all tell Chrysalis together." Sleight smiled. "It won't be so bad if the four of us are there."

"Zzzayzzz you." Char shuddered.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Wizel shook his head.

"Come on, guys." Sleight urged. "Are you with me or not?"

"You know I can only say 'yes' to that question." Sazh groaned.

"I suppose it is my duty..." Wizel shrugged.

"Today'zzz a good day to die, anyway." Char grunted.

The three of them made their way to the tower. Chrysalis was in the throne room, taking a break from her work.

"Ah, there you are, Sleight." She mused. "Been chatting with the boys again, I see?"

"Yeah, just chattin' about stuff." Sazh smiled.

"Random, pointlezzzzzz, not-important-at-all zzztuff." Char added.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Wizel said awkwardly.

Rolling his eyes, Sleight stepped forward.

"Well, Chryssy." He gave a small smile. "We, er, just received this message."

Sleight handed Chrysalis the letter. She read it, then slowly lowered it, showing her face to be surprisingly passive.

"So… what do you think?" Sleight smirked.

"...Interesting." She muttered. "I haven't heard from him in a while… I wondered why."

"Well, it's a mystery to me." Wizel lied.

"Hmm…" Chrysalis murmured.

Sazh, Wizel, and Char frowned in confusion.

"She's taking it pretty well, don't you think?" Sazh whispered.

"She is." Wizel nodded. "Far better than I imagined."

"Maybe you were right, Zzzleight." Char mused. "Maybe zzzhe hazzz zzzimmered down."

"Told ya." Sleight smirked, as he turned to Chrysalis. "So… how do you want to go about-"

Chrysalis's horn glowed. At the same time, a window slammed shut.

"Uhh..." Sleight frowned.

One by one, the other windows slammed shut, as did the doors. Chrysalis's expression grew darker with each slam.

"Oh Faust, no!" Sazh gasped.

"Get to the doorzzz!" Char screeched.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Wizel cried, as the trio turned and fled.

"Guys, wait!" Sleight called after them.

The trio darted to the doors as fast as they could, desperate to get out of there before the proverbial bomb exploded. However, they weren't fast enough, as the front doors shut tight on them.

"Oh no…" Sazh whimpered.

"This will not end well for us." Wizel murmured.

"Lauren help us all…" Char declared, frightened.

Sleight watched nervously as Chrysalis's eyes took a vicious gleam, sensing the overwhelming rage within her.

"Um, Chrysalis…?" Sleight asked tenderly.

"RAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Chrysalis screamed. Her screech was so loud that a few windows cracked.

"Chrysalis, I know what you're thinking-" Sleight stammered.

"How dare that backstabbing, traitorous son-of-a-dung-beetle even think of coming here!" Chrysalis roared.

"Easy there, Chryssy..." Sleight tried to calm her down. "I'm sure Thorax-"

"THORAAAAAX!" Chrysalis succumbed completely to her rage.

"Whoops." Sleight cringed.

Chrysalis started firing blasts from her horn all across the room.

"Yikes!" Sazh ducked one bolt.

"Hit the deck!" Char cried, bringing his fellow Changelings to the ground.

"Chrysalis, please!" Sleight pleaded.

"No!" Chrysalis snarled. "After all these years, after everything he did, he has the gall to decide that he can just waltz in here?! That wretched little piece of-RAAAARGH!"

She fired a powerful blast upwards, shooting through the roof.

 _Meanwhile…_

Back at the destroyed observatory, where an airship owned by the Forefathers had crashed, something began to stir within the rubble of the wrecked aircraft, and a Earth Pony emerged, his uniform torn to shreds.

"Holy crap... I somehow survived that brutal airship crash that murdered all my comrades except me!" The pony gasped. He then snarled. "But now that I am alive, I will carry on Gridlock's legacy, and all of Equestria will know my-"

Suddenly, the blast that Chrysalis had fired came down upon the airship, blowing it to smithereens.

"AUUUUGGGGH!" The agent screeched, as his body was completely incinerated.

 _Back at the tower…_

Chrysalis was still fuming, spouting angry words as the trio and Sleight watched on in fear.

"Well, turns out I was right after all." Wizel cringed. "This is _exactly_ how I thought she'd take it!"

"I knew thizzz wazzz a bad idea..." Char groaned.

"And once again, I agree with Char!" Sazh frowned, as he glared at Sleight. "Thanks a lot, Sleight!"

"Chryssy, calm down!" Sleight urged. "Look, I know some bad stuff went down between you and Thorax but-"

"Oh, really?" Chrysalis glared at the trio, who all cowered under her venomous gaze. "I wonder how you discovered this? Especially when I explicitly _forbid_ any mention of him!"

"Don't blame them." Sleight declared. "I ordered them to tell me after I met one of Thorax's Changelings. I wanted to do this. I decided that enough was enough. That it was time to clear the air between you and Thorax."

"And why would you think I'd _want_ to do that?!" Chrysalis growled.

"Because maybe it wouldn't be so bad?" Sleight frowned.

"'Wouldn't be so bad'!?" Chrysalis spat. "Thorax took my hive from me! Stabbed me in the back! Brainwashed almost all my subjects! All in the space of a few moments! Because of him, my hive almost ceased to exist!"

"But that was so long ago." Sleight pointed out. "Don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet?"

"No! Thorax has already turned my children against me once!" Chrysalis hissed. "And I know he will try to do it again! I worked hard to rebuild this hive after what Thorax did, and I will not have all my efforts be for naught!"

"Look, Thorax is coming here, to this hive. And he made it clear that he isn't taking 'no' for an answer." Sleight told her. "Maybe this is a sign. A chance to finally work things out, to come to an agreement and make peace."

"I would never make any sort of agreement with that filth." Chrysalis snarled.

"What about me, though?" Sleight asked. "We rule this hive together, remember? I should have a say in things. And I say we should hear him out."

"And I say we boot his flank back to his hive… which was _my_ hive!" Chrysalis snarled.

"Chrysalis, work with me, please!" Sleight groaned. "All I ask is that you give me the chance to meet Thorax and see what it is he wants. If I don't like what I hear, I'll gladly kick him out myself… does that sound good?"

"...I suppose." Chrysalis sighed.

"And we should get to talking without any mad mood swings, right?" Sleight urged.

"Right." Chrysalis mumbled.

"So you're agreeing to play nice?" Sleight asked.

"If I must." Chrysalis groaned. "But I swear, if Thorax tries anything, I will obliterate him right where he stands, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, got it?"

"Close enough." Sleight sighed.

The trio stood back up, hoping the trouble was over.

"So, I guess we're having guests after all." Sazh mused.

"It would appear so." Wizel nodded.

"Let'zzz juzzzt hope thingzz don't go crazy..." Char cringed. "And that we survive thizzz."

Following an awkward night between Sleight and Chrysalis (involving very little cuddling), the two stood on the balcony, awaiting their guests.

"You promise to keep your temper under control?" Sleight asked.

"We'll see..." Chrysalis growled.

Sleight kept his eyes open, while Chrysalis looked like she couldn't care less.

"Hey, I think I see them!" Sleight pointed.

The two glanced towards the entrance. Thorax had indeed arrived, bringing with him a procession of Changeling advisors, each a different color.

"Oh, good." Chrysalis scowled, watching their approach. "He brought one of every flavor."

"Come on, Chrys." Sleight urged. "Be nice."

"This _is_ me being nice." Chrysalis sneered. "Now, let's get down there. Time to receive our 'honored guests'..."

"Gladly." Sleight nodded.

The local Changelings stared at the new arrivals as they made their way through the hive. Many of them had never seen this kind of Changeling before.

"Look at those colors..." Glinda gasped. "Amazing..."

Moments later, Thorax and his group reached the tower. Thorax had grown slightly more solid and solemn over the years, with slight bags under his eyes.

"Wow." Sleight whispered as they came near. "And I thought the messenger was colorful..."

Thorax stopped mere feet before them.

"Chrysalis." He nodded curtly.

"Thorax." Chrysalis said through gritted teeth.

"King Sleight." Thorax noted. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I trust?" Sleight smiled.

"Mostly." Thorax nodded. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, though. I was very surprised to hear Chrysalis had taken a pony for a husband."

"You're not the only with surprises, you know..." Chrysalis snorted.

"So I've heard." Thorax declared. "Your hive has certainly had some interesting times."

"More interesting than your little pastel utopia." Chrysalis spat.

"Okay, let's head over to the throne room." Sleight said nervously. "Get down to business..."

"Please, wait out here." Thorax told his advisors. "This must be between the three of us."

"Yes, your highness." The blue Changeling nodded.

Sleight, Chrysalis and Thorax made their way to the throne room. Thorax took in the surroundings.

"I must say, Chrysalis, these lands are beautiful." Thorax smiled. "It does my heart good to see that you and the others have been doing so well for yourselves since the peace treaty."

"Yes, yes, it is very nice." Chrysalis scoffed. "It's nothing like the caves we used to dwell in… or the original hive, but we Changelings were built to endure… though you probably wouldn't know that, after all the time you spent among ponies."

"Chrysalis..." Sleight frowned.

"No, it's fine, Sleight." Thorax sighed. "I understand that Chrysalis still harbors some resentment, especially considering how we left things all those years ago.."

"Oh, is that what you tell your children?" Chrysalis sneered sarcastically, before scowling. "Oh, wait, those were my children… and my mother's children… and her mother's children..."

"I realize that, Chrysalis." Thorax declared. "And I make no attempt to tell them otherwise. I simply address them as a good King would address his subjects."

"A King..." Chrysalis scoffed. "You're just a drone who got unbelievably lucky."

"No luckier than you were when your mother chose you to be the next Queen." Thorax pointed out. "We both took what fate gave us, and made the best of it."

"So, tell me, Thorax… why are you here?" Chrysalis asked in a quasi-accusatory tone. "You've been content to keep your distance for years. Why come here now?"

"...That is a very good question." Sleight admitted. "Your letter only said that you wanted to talk to Chrysalis face to face."

"Well, for one, Chrysalis wasn't responding to all the letters I've been sending." Thorax frowned. "I must have sent hundreds of them over the past couple of years."

"...Funny, because I hadn't received any after the tenth one." Chrysalis glared.

"That's strange." Thorax mused. "The messenger told me that the messages had been successfully delivered every time."

"Oh, they must have gotten misplaced then." Sleight chimed in, desperate to cover for his friends. "Even now, the mailing system in this country leaves much to be desired, am I right?"

"...Right…" Thorax said, bemused. "But after some deliberation with my advisors, I decided to come here and speak to you Changeling to Changeling. King to Queen."

"And what is it that you wish to talk about?" Chrysalis frowned.

"The thing is, Chrysalis… I came here to apologize." Thorax said solemnly.

For the first time since learning of Thorax's coming, Chrysalis's scowl disappeared, replaced with a look of confusion.

"Apologize?" She asked. "For what exactly?"

"Well, for everything." Thorax mused. "I know that I left you and all your subjects in a bad spot after what happened all those years ago. Some things were said and done, things that left a bad taste in both our mouths. In spite of everything I did when I left the hive, the last thing I wanted was to put you or any of my brethren through the hardships you've experienced."

"Oh…" Chrysalis wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well, I think that was a nice thing to do." Sleight smiled, "The others told me about how you've been trying to help these Changelings out." He turned to Chrysalis. "Isn't that nice, Chrysalis?"

"No… because despite Thorax's 'efforts', it wasn't he who suggested the peace treaty all those years ago." Chrysalis growled, her pride stoking her anger. "Where was he when we were starving, hmm?"

"I'll admit, I was wary of approaching you back then." Thorax confessed. "I wanted to help, but I was worried you'd be too proud to accept it. But I shouldn't have let that worry stop me from helping my fellow Changelings."

"If you can even call yourselves that." Chrysalis sneered.

"We may be different on the outside and inside, but we're all still Changlings where it counts." Thorax declared. "We were all born from eggs, all felt the same hunger, and we all strive to keep our hives strong."

"I suppose you have a point." Chrysalis snorted.

"I know how hard it is to lead." Thorax declared. "I know the burden that comes with guiding your hive and keeping it safe. It's hard work, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Chrysalis admitted.

"So we do have something in common after all, right?" Thorax smiled. "That alone should count for something, shouldn't it?"

"Perhaps..." Chrysalis shrugged.

"Despite everything, I have the utmost respect for you, Chrysalis." Thorax declared. "It can't have been easy to bounce back from what happened, but you succeeded. You're more of a leader than I gave you credit for."

"It's good to know that even the benevolent Thorax can be wrong..." Chrysalis smiled. "I will admit that you've done an... adequate job of leading yourself. You must be doing something right."

"Thank you." Thorax said awkwardly.

 _'Maybe things will be okay after all...'_ Sleight thought, noticing that Chrysalis seemed to be loosening up.

"I should add that I also come here to make a request of you…" Thorax announced.

"A request?" Chrysalis asked. "What kind of request?"

"A very important one. One that I cannot ask of anypony else." Thorax explained.

"Well, don't leave us in the dark. What is it?" Sleight urged.

"As you wish…" Thorax nodded. "Chrysalis… I've come to ask that you and I join our hives together, so that we can reunite our brethren once again."

In an instant, the room went quiet… and very cold. Chrysalis's smile disappeared.

"Oh no..." Sleight groaned, knowing Chrysalis would have only one response to this.

 **"WHAAAAATTTT?!"** Chrysalis screeched, loud enough for ponies in the next county to hear… and to shatter the already-cracked windows.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. A Tale Of Two Hives

**Two Kings And A Queen**

 **Chapter Two: A Tale Of Two Hives**

Chrysalis's rage was quickly boiling over. Thorax's suggestion that they join their two hives together had been too much for her to take.

"Are you out of your multi-colored mind?!" She roared, her horn sparking. "Join our hives together? I would rather have my wings pulled off and be forced to eat them! I would sooner drown myself in a pool of Timberwolf urine! I would even prefer to bathe in hydra saliva!"

"Chrysalis, please, I ask that you hear me out." Thorax cringed, a little cowed by Chrysalis's rage.

"Hear you out?! I think I'd rather throw you out!" Chrysalis spat. "You and all your traitorous ilk!"

"Come on, Chrys, we talked about this!" Sleight tried to comfort her. "We agreed to listen to what Thorax has to say."

"That was only because I never imagined he would speak such utter madness!" Chrysalis roared.

"At least, let us hear why he wants to merge the two hives." Sleight suggested. "Please… for me?"

Chrysalis snarled through gritted teeth, as Sleight placed his Changeling hoof on her shoulder. His gentle touch helped to cool her temper enough for her to think straight.

"Very well." She growled, as she glared at Thorax."Proceed."

"Thank you." Thorax smiled.

"Just get to the point real quick, okay?" Sleight urged. "Suffice to say, you do not want to drag this out."

"Good point." Thorax nodded. "I'll get right down to the crux of the matter. To start with, despite the gulf between our hives, I've made a point of staying informed of any major events that have occurred to you and subjects."

"Oh, have you now?" Chrysalis scowled.

"I heard about your peace treaty with the ponies, your marriage to Sleight... I even heard all about that awful viral attack you suffered. All the deaths and hardship... I can't imagine how that must have felt for you to endure..." Thorax declared.

"It was an ordeal I don't care to repeat..." Chrysalis bowed her head in sorrow for that terrible time.

"I'm well aware that your hive's numbers have been greatly depleted by the experience." Thorax said solemnly. "You are rebuilding and repopulating, but it could be years before you return to your former glory. Meanwhile, there are still families torn apart by the infection, friends and loved ones lost forever to the disease. We may be different inside and out, but we are all still Changelings. I can't bear to see my kinfolk suffering like this."

"So is that why you propose this merger of hives?" Chrysalis frowned. "Because you look upon us with pity? You think us pitiful, helpless, in need of your charity?"

"Chrys..." Sleight tried to talk her down.

"Or worse, maybe all this talk is just a smokescreen?" Chrysalis growled. "You seek to take advantage of our moment of weakness by claiming to want to join our hives together, but instead you intend to subjugate us all!"

"I would never-!" Thorax gasped, horrified. "I can't believe you would even think that of me!"

"Really?" Chrysalis snarled, "You don't believe I wouldn't think highly of the Changeling who had taken my hive from me? Are you as dense as you are treacherous?!"

"Look, Chrysalis, even if I wanted to take this hive…" Thorax groaned. "Which I don't, mind you, I wouldn't be able to anyways!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sleight asked.

Thorax let out a sigh.

"You see, your hive isn't the only one that had fallen on hard times as of late." Thorax confessed sadly, "This recent winter brought with it a particularly bitter cold snap. Since we still lived in the badlands, we had little in terms of defense against it. Several of our young and our elderly succumbed to the freeze. And the weather did a number on the surrounding vegetation, limiting our food supply…" He lowered his head. "Things are rather bad, right now…"

"So the other half doesn't live as well as it appears to." Chrysalis sneered. "It would appear you've come crawling back to the Queen you betrayed, pleading for help."

"Not help." Thorax corrected her. "Mutual prosperity. At the moment, both our hives have been weakened by circumstance. Neither one is at full strength. If either were to come under attack… I fear the outcome would not be to any of our satisfaction.."

"He has a good point." Sleight told Chrysalis. "What if the Forefathers come back for round two?"

Chrysalis's brow furrowed in worry for a moment, but she quickly regained her poise.

"But together, we would be able to stand against any attack." Thorax smiled. "It would be a show of solidarity, to prove to the rest of Equestria that our two hives stand united, and will be able to endure any threat."

"Another good point." Sleight agreed. "What do you think, Chrys?"

Chrysalis stood in place for a moment, mulling things over.

"I think I've heard enough of this bleating nonsense." Chrysalis snarled. "After all these years, you haven't changed at all, Thorax. You're still the same backstabbing traitor you always were. You already took one hive from me, and now you want to take another."

"That is not what I want, Chrysalis." Thorax growled, his patience wearing thin. "It was never what I wanted! I didn't ask to become a King, I didn't ask to be the leader of your old hive, but fate simply had other plans in mind for me."

"Oh, it was fate, was it?" Chrysalis sneered. "Of course. You didn't do anything. You're completely innocent... I think not!"

"Chrysalis, come on..." Sleight tried to step in.

"Don't 'Chrysalis' me, Sleight." Chrysalis glared. "You have no idea what this turncoat put me through. He took my subjects, my crown, my home... he even took my dignity from me! It took years for me to regain what I had lost through his actions!"

"Chrysalis, I want you to know that I never meant to cause you such pain." Thorax sighed. "Despite our differences, you were still my mother-"

"Exactly!" Chrysalis snarled. "I laid your egg, raised you from a larva. And what did you do in return? You betrayed me, deserted the hive, then came back and took everything from me!"

"I did what I had to do." Thorax insisted. "But the past is just that: the past. We need to move on, think about the future."

"Absolutely." Chrysalis sneered. "And I'm thinking of a future where I don't have to look upon the faces of you and your hive of traitors."

"But Chrysalis-" Sleight started.

Chrysalis silenced Sleight with a particularly venomous glare.

"Chrysalis, think about your own subjects." Thorax urged. "If your hive suffers another attack, they may not survive. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for you and your crayon-colored ilk to leave this hive and never come back!" Chrysalis spat.

"If you just listen to reason, maybe you can avoid losing another hive-" Thorax frowned.

Upon the words 'losing another hive', Thorax and Sleight both realized he had touched that button… and that he shouldn't have done that.

"GET OUT!" Chrysalis roared, her final vestige of reason snapping. "GET OUT BEFORE I BLAST YOU OUT OF HERE!"

Chrysalis's horn began sparking wildly, proving her words were no idle threat. Sleight glanced worriedly at Thorax, concerned about what his wife might do to him should he refuse.

However, Thorax let out a sigh.

"Very well…" Thorax nodded. "If you want me and my advisors to leave, then we will. But rest assured, this is not over."

"It isn't?" Sleight frowned in confusion.

"No." Thorax shook his head. "Me and my associates will be setting up camp, not far from this hive. Once you have calmed down, I will be back. This matter is too important for me to abandon so easily. I will wait for you to come to the right decision, no matter how long it takes."

"Then you will be waiting for a very long time." Chrysalis growled. "Now, leave!"

"Of course." Thorax nodded solemnly. "It was good to meet you, Sleight."

"And you." Sleight said quietly, earning himself another glare from Chrysalis.

"Goodbye for now." Thorax turned. "I hope this isn't the last I hear from you on this matter, Chrysalis. You know our hives could both profit from this."

"I know one thing: Never trust a traitor." Chrysalis snarled.

Without another word, Thorax departed. An awkward silence hung in the air for moments after.

"I thought you said you'd keep that temper of yours under control." Sleight broke the silence, with a disapproving frown.

"I said I'd try." Chrysalis scoffed. "I wasn't prepared for Thorax to make such a vile, ridiculous proposal. How wrong he is, to think I would ever allow that. That I would ever forgive his betrayal..."

"But you can't deny that he has a point." Sleight pointed out, "Our numbers are still pretty low. If the Forefathers tried attacking us again, we'd be in big trouble."

"You overestimate them, Sleight." Chrysalis snorted. "They only hit us so hard because of their precious virus, which we now have a defense against. Even with our numbers depleted, we can easily withstand anything else they try to throw at us, and crush the aggressors into pulp. We need no help from Thorax and his traitors to accomplish that."

"I hope you're right..." Sleight frowned.

"Of course I'm right." Chrysalis said stubbornly.

"But still, it wouldn't hurt to have a little back up, right?" Sleight asked hopefully.

"You actually think Thorax has a valid point, don't you?" Chrysalis growled. "You think our hive cannot stand on its own?"

"I didn't say that." Sleight retorted.

"I'm disappointed in you, my King." Chrysalis shook her head. "Have faith in our subjects, Sleight. Have faith in me."

"I _do_ have faith in you, Chrysalis." Sleight frowned. "And our subjects. You know I do."

"Then have faith that I'm making the right choice, and that we can press on, standing on our own four hooves." Chrysalis said firmly. "Can you promise me that?"

"...Without a second thought." Sleight nodded solemnly.

"Good." Chrysalis pulled him in for a kiss. "Now, all this excitement has made me a little tired. I need to take a quick rest. I trust you can handle things without me for a while?"

"Of course, darling." Sleight nodded.

"Thank you, my love." Chrysalis smiled softly.

Outside, the Changeling subjects watched warily as Thorax and his advisors took their leave. Several of them were terrified that Thorax's presence could have sent Chrysalis flying into an unstoppable rage that could undo all the repairs that had been made, and Chrysalis's piercing scream of anger seemed to have confirmed their fears. But to their relief, no such thing seemed to have happened. The outsiders were leaving without incident.

"Thank the first Queen." One smiled. "They're leaving."

"The last thing we needed was more trouble around here." Another declared.

"Good riddance." A third snorted.

"Ingrates." Buzzwing, one of Thorax's advisors, growled. "We came offering our help, and this is how they repay us."

"It's okay, Buzzwing." Thorax told him. "They don't know any better. From what I have seen, what happened between me and Chrysalis all those years ago is still a touchy subject. Chances are, they don't know our side of the story."

"Well, it isn't right." Buzzwing grumbled. "What are we going to do if the Queen won't help us?"

"Don't you fret, Buzzwing." Thorax smiled hopefully. "I do not intend to go back to our hive until Chrysalis changes her mind. For now, all we can do is just wait and give Chrysalis time to deliberate."

"But can we afford to wait that long?" Buzzwing asked. "Our kinfolk-"

"Are more than capable of standing firm until we return." Thorax smiled. "However long that may be... On the up side, I do believe I convinced King Sleight at least."

"The pony King?" Buzzwing frowned. "Do you think that will make a difference?"

"For everypony's sake… I hope so." Thorax nodded.

More unpleasant whispers and thoughts followed Thorax's delegation as they left. One Changeling, however, wasn't happy to see Thorax and his group leave: Glinda.

 _'They're leaving already?'_ She frowned. _'But I have so many questions! How did they get so colorful? Why don't they have holes in their legs?'_

Glinda wanted to ask those questions herself, but the attitude the rest of the hive had towards their visitors made her think that was a bad idea.

 _'I think I know who I can ask, though...'_ She smiled, glancing at the tower.

Back in the tower, after Chrysalis had retired to the bedchambers, Sleight exited the meeting room. An anxious Wizel Sazh and Char were waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Wizel asked.

"We heard the screaming, then we saw Thorax and his advisors leave." Sazh declared. "I'm guessing things didn't go so well?"

"You guess right." Sleight sighed.

"Thorax muzzzt have zzzaid zzzomething really bad to get Chryzzzalizzz that mad." Char declared.

"You could say that." Sleight frowned. "Thorax wanted to ask Chrysalis if we could join our two hives together."

"Seriously?!" Sazh gaped.

"Yeah." Sleight nodded. "Turns out, Thorax's hive has been having some rough times lately too. He figured we could all profit from a little synergy."

"It sounds logical." Wizel admitted. "We could certainly use some support after such troubling events…" He then frowned, "But Chrysalis would never agree to that."

"I zzzhould zzzay not." Char nodded. "After everything Thorax cozzzt her, I'm not zzzurprizzzed Chryzzzalizzz reacted that way. I'm juzzzt zzzurprizzzed zzzhe didn't take it much worzzze."

"Still, it's a shame." Sazh frowned, "Having the whole hive back together again. That would have been nice for all of us, to finally unite with our brothers and sisters."

"That it would have." Wizel sighed. "But judging from what I've seen, Chrysalis didn't see it that way."

"I tried my best to help her see reason." Sleight groaned. "But she just wouldn't budge. She's determined to not have anything to do with Thorax or his hive."

"After what happened between them, you can't really blame her, can you?" Sazh asked. "Thorax took almost everything away from her, remember?"

"I know, but still..." Sleight frowned. "It's been years. And Chrysalis isn't the same Changeling she once was. Why can't she just let it go?"

"Because she still has her pride." Wizel replied. "Thorax took everything from her. That is something she can never forgive."

"Yeah, she can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be..." Sleight sighed.

"Am I to take it we're talking about your lovely wife?"

Prometheus, Sleight's Changeling grandfather, walked down the hall towards the group.

"What's going on?" He yawned. "Can't an old Changeling take a nap around here? I heard Chrysalis screaming about something."

"Hello, grandpa." Sleight rolled his eyes. "Been taking another nap, I presume?"

"When you get to be my age, you get your rest whenever you can." Prometheus yawned. "Now, kindly answer my question, grandson of mine."

"Well, this Changeling from another hive named Thorax came by." Sleight explained. "You may not know about them, but-"

"Ah, so Thorax finally dropped by, eh?" Prometheus mused. "Took him long enough."

"You know about Thorax?" Sazh asked.

"Oh, yes." Prometheus nodded. "I heard all about what happened back in the day. How giving love allowed Thorax and his hive to transform like that. I was quite surprised, I can tell you that. But in a way, I can see the poetic irony of it all: Giving love rather than stealing it. I would have taken that form myself, if not for my belief in tradition... well that, and I'm far too old and set in my ways to invoke such a massive alteration. Your father wasn't a fan of the idea, either."

"He wasn't?" Sleight frowned. "I thought he'd jump at the chance to have his Changeling half look a little more... agreeable."

"You would think so, but no." Prometheus shrugged. "He believed it would simply mean changing from 'one abomination to another'. As far as he was concerned, it would make little difference."

"Ah, dad..." Sleight sighed.

"Thorax offered Chrysalis the opportunity to join our hives together." Wizel declared. "But Chrysalis vehemently refused."

"Not surprising." Prometheus sighed. "She's as stubborn as her mother was."

"I'm hoping that isn't the case." Sleight said hopefully. "Thorax said that he'll be sticking around close by. Maybe after she's had a while to think about it, she'll be more open to the idea."

"Fat chance." Char snorted.

"Sorry pal, I'm just not seeing it." Sazh said flatly.

"Neither am I." Wizel mused.

"You forget, I can be a pretty smooth talker when I want to be." Sleight boasted. "I might be able to sway her over to Thorax's thinking."

"Such relentless optimism, even in the face of overwhelming reality." Prometheus smiled. "You must get that from your mother's side of the family."

"I know it's a long shot." Sleight admitted. "But I'm gonna try anyway. Because Thorax is right; These two hives have been divided for too long. Joining back together will make us all stronger."

"I'm sure it would." Wizel sighed. "But Chrysalis is adamant in her hatred of Thorax's hive. The fact that she even allowed them to enter our hive without having them slaughtered is nothing short of a miracle. I'd say there's a better chance of Discord himself getting a nice, quiet office job than there is of Chrysalis ever accepting Thorax's hive back into the fold."

"As every good gambler knows, long odds pay big." Sleight smirked.

"I zzzay it'zzz a fool'zzz errand." Char scoffed. "And many of uzzz would agree."

Unbeknownst to any of them, Glinda had been listening from around a corner. She had meant to walk right up to them, but after finding them deep in conversation, she'd decided to wait until they were done. And of course, this meant she had heard everything.

 _'Those other Changelings... were like us once?'_ She thought. _'And they took on these new forms by giving love? Wow... but wouldn't that mean I can transform that way too? I wonder what I'd look like: maybe green, or yellow...'_ She shook herself out of her train of thought. _'But what would the others say? What would mother say? She seemed so angry at them… if I did that… it's not worth it… right?'_

As the Sleight walked that way, Glinda turned around, intending to make it look like she was just wandering around the tower's corridors.

"Hi, Glinda." Sleight smiled.

"Hey, Sleight." Glinda pretended to have just noticed him. "What's going on? Who were all those colorful characters?"

"Just a different breed of Changeling." Sleight declared. "Their leader, King Thorax, came to have a little chat with me and Chrysalis. Nothing major."

"Really?" Glinda grinned, having heard Chrysalis's shriek earlier.

"Things did get a little... spirited." Sleight shrugged. "Our guests had to depart for now. But King Thorax and his advisors will be sticking close by for a while."

"You don't say..." Glinda mused.

"Yeah." Sleight nodded. "This must be pretty surprising for you, huh?"

"No kidding." Glinda declared. "I knew about most of the other hives, but this one... it's unlike any other."

"You can say that again..." Sleight chuckled.

"Guess you're not the only King Changeling around any more, huh?" Glinda smiled.

"Nope." Sleight admitted. "Makes me feel a little less special, I gotta say."

"You'll always be special to me, Sleight." Glinda hugged him.

"Ah, thanks, kiddo." Sleight hugged her back. "You're pretty special yourself."

"Thanks." Glinda grinned.

"Now, you run along." Sleight urged. "I got some important King business to attend to."

"Don't you always?" Glinda smirked, as she departed.

"You know me so well..." Sleight smiled after the Changeling he thought of as his own daughter.

After attending to a few royal matters, Sleight was joined by the newly rested Chrysalis.

"There you are." He smiled. "Enjoy your power nap?"

"Very much so." Chrysalis nodded. "Time to put the unpleasantness behind us, and press on with the day."

"Yeah, sure." Sleight nodded.

"And if I ever see or hear of Thorax ever again, it will be far too soon." Chrysalis scowled.

"Uh-huh..." Sleight cringed. _'Maybe I should wait a day or two before bringing this up again. Just in case...'_

A couple of days later, Vito Crest, son of Prince Blueblood, came to visit Glinda, his fillyfriend. Along the way, he passed Thorax's group, who had, as Thorax stated, set up camp outside the hive's walls.

"Yikes." He said under his breath. "Wonder if those guys glow in the dark?"

As he continued walking, he caught sight of Thorax, deep in conversation with one of his advisors.

"Who is that with the moose antlers?" He wondered to himself. "Never seen him before... Oh, wait. He's that King Thorax guy dad mentioned once. Completely forgot about him until now..."

Once inside the hive, Vito was greeted enthusiastically by Glinda. He gladly returned the affection; After the Forefathers' viral attack, both had feared they would never see each other again. Once the crisis was over, they were determined not to take their time together for granted.

"Hey, V!" Glinda hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Glin." Vito kissed her on the cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Like you even have to ask." Glinda nudged him playfully.

"Just checking." Vito chuckled. "And just so we're clear, I missed you too."

"I know." Glinda nuzzled against him.

"So, what's up with all those new Changelings hanging around outside?" Vito asked.

"They came to negotiate some kind of treaty." Glinda declared. "Something about bring our two hives together. But negotiations are going kind of... slowly. Thorax isn't giving up, though. He and his delegates are sticking around until they can reach an agreement with our hive."

"They're all really flashy-looking, aren't they?" Vito mused. "I've seen parrots that weren't as colorful as they are."

"I couldn't believe my eyes at first." Glinda admitted. "They look so... bright, and with such beautiful and varied hues. I've never seen that kind of color diversity in a single hive before."

"It's something, alright." Vito admitted. "Once you get used to it, they actually look kinda nice."

"They do, don't they?" Glinda frowned. "Makes my plain old black shell look really dull."

"I wouldn't say that." Vito assured her. "Black goes with everything, you know. And they say it's slimming, too."

"Are you calling me fat?" Glinda smiled wryly.

"Never." Vito declared. "Besides, it's not what you look like on the outside that matters. It's what's on the inside that counts. You are sweet, and funny, and really fun to be with. That's why I love you, Glin."

"And that's why I love you, V." Glinda blushed. "You always know just what to say, you charmer, you."

"What can I say?" Vito smirked. "Guess I picked that up from my dad. He always was a ladies' stallion."

"Like father, like son." Glinda beamed, pulling Vito in for a kiss.

"That's always worth the trip." Vito chuckled. "Speaking of trips, wanna go for a walk by the river? It's a beautiful day, and we don't wanna waste it."

"Sounds good to me." Glinda beamed.

The two young sweethearts departed the hive, enjoying a day of fun and relaxation, greatly enjoying each others' company. Alas, all too soon, Vito had to return home to Canterlot.

"I'll be back soon." He kissed Glinda goodbye. "Promise."

"I know you will." Glinda beamed. "You're the best coltfriend a girl could ask."

"And you're the best girl a guy could ask for." Vito returned the sentiment.

"I know." Glinda smiled.

As Vito departed, Glinda took a look at herself in a puddle of water.

 _'Am I, though?'_ She wondered. _'Or can I be even better?'_

That evening, Sleight and Chrysalis prepared for bed.

"My, what a productive day." Chrysalis smiled. "After everything that's happened, it's good to see our hive returning to it's former glory."

"Yeah, it is." Sleight nodded.

Chrysalis was in a very good mood. The rebuilding was going ahead of schedule, and the young ones were developing nicely, though they were still quite a ways away from the hive regaining their former numbers. Sleight believed that this would be a good time to bring up Thorax and his offer, banking on Chrysalis's good mood curbing her anger. But he knew it was still a long shot, and required a gentle touch...

"So, uh... I was thinking." He said tentatively.

"What about?" Chrysalis asked.

"Well, it concerns the whole Thorax thing." Sleight started.

"It does, does it?" Chrysalis frowned. "Funny. Thorax's very existence is concern enough for me."

"I was thinking about his offer." Sleight declared. "To have our two hives join together."

"Utter nonsense." Chrysalis sneered. "We don't need him or his traitorous kind. We can continue on and prosper ourselves."

"I know that." Sleight nodded. "But it's still going to take a while. And there's always the chance of some Changeling-hating nutjob taking advantage of our vulnerability. As low as our numbers are right now, we may not be able to survive."

"That's assuming there is anyone foolish enough to challenge us." Chrysalis smirked. "The Forefathers' failure is well-known, and I doubt there are any others willing to take us on."

"That's true." Sleight admitted. "But maybe Thorax is on to something here. Maybe our two hives would be better together. Stronger, more diverse."

"If by 'diverse', you mean 'impure'." Chrysalis snarled. "I refuse to allow my children to mingle with those gaudy-looking traitors."

"But think of those other Changelings." Sleight urged. "They've been having such a hard time of it lately. I'm sure they could really benefit from your wisdom and strength..."

"Really, Sleight?" Chrysalis frowned. "Flattery? I wouldn't be very 'wise' if I fell for that, now would I?"

"I, er..." Sleight stuttered.

"I don't understand why you're so interested in having Thorax and his traitors join with us, and frankly, I don't care." Chrysalis said coldly. "The fact of the matter is that Thorax and his kind rejected me, betrayed me, and forced me out of my home."

"But that was years ago!" Sleight protested.

"Yes, and I spent most of the years afterward desperately trying to reclaim what I had lost." Chrysalis seethed. "What Thorax and his turncoats took from me. I will never allow those backstabbers among us ever again."

"Chrysalis, please." Sleight pleaded. "I'm sure that if you just-"

"That is enough, Sleight." Chrysalis growled. "I have already made my decision, and I'm sticking with it."

"But-" Sleight started.

"But nothing." Chrysalis glared. "Our hive will have nothing to do with Thorax's, and that is final. You may be my husband, but you are not my master. I can think for myself. In fact I'm insulted that you thought you could talk me out of this. That you thought it would only take a few sweet words and some half-way coherent arguments to make all the pain that the multicolored filth had brought upon me go away."

"Chrys, I-" Sleight cringed.

"Forget it." Chrysalis climbed into bed, a sour expression on her face. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Yes, dear..." Sleight sighed. _'So much for her good mood...'_

Sleight joined Chrysalis on the bed, climbing under the covers. But as he made to hold his wife, Chrysalis turned her back on him, making a point to lie as far apart from him as possible.

"Good night, my King." Chrysalis hissed spitefully.

"Night..." Sleight laid back on his side of the bed, dejected.

A myriad of thoughts were swimming through his head, all relating to the current situation. His mind expressed those thoughts in the best way it thought possible.

 _'...Buck.'_ Sleight thought glumly.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. On The Fence

**Two Kings And A Queen**

 **Chapter Three: On The Fence**

The next morning, Chrysalis was still cold toward Sleight, getting out of bed without even looking at him.

"Good morning, Chrysalis." Sleight said half-heartedly.

"Hmph!" Chrysalis snorted, turning up her nose at him.

"You're not still sore about last night, are you?" Sleight sighed.

"Yes, I am." Chrysalis snarled, still not looking at Sleight. "I expected you to stand by my side in this trying time, not sympathize with the traitors."

"It's not like that-" Sleight groaned. "I just think that maybe we could-"

"Save it." Chrysalis sneered. "I don't want to hear any more of your ridiculous rationales."

"'Ridiculous?" Sleight frowned. "They're not ridiculous! They're perfectly…" Sleight struggled to find the right word. "Unridiculous!"

"I still don't want to hear any of it." Chrysalis insisted. "Now, I'm going to go check on the nursery. You... can do whatever you want, as long as it's not anywhere near me."

"Oh, don't be like that, Chrys!" Sleight groaned.

"I can be whatever I want to be." Chrysalis retorted. "I'm the Queen remember? And as long as I'm Queen of this hive, I will never allow another to challenge my decisions. Even you, my King." She spoke the last with a undertone of venom.

"Chrysalis..." Sleight started.

"See you tonight." Chrysalis said coldly. "Or perhaps not, I don't care."

Chrysalis walked out of the room, using her magic to slam the door on the way out.

"Great." Sleight bowed his head. "Just great. Way to go, Sleight. You couldn't have messed this up worse if you tried..."

Shortly after, Sleight left the room and encountered the trio.

"Everything okay, Sleight?" Sazh asked.

"Oh, just great... unless you count Chrysalis being steamed at me." Sleight frowned.

"What about?" Wizel asked.

"Oh, I just suggested that just maybe, joining our hive with Thorax's wouldn't be such a bad idea." Sleight declared.

"Oh, jeez." Char groaned. "What were you thinking?"

"I'll admit, that may not have been my best idea." Sleight confessed.

"No kidding..." Char snorted.

"On a scale of one to ten, how angry do you think she is?" Sazh asked.

"I'd say about a nine." Sleight cringed. "Maybe not as angry as she was at Thorax, but still pretty mad."

"Oh, you poor soul..." Wizel sighed. "Tartarus have no fury like a female scorned..."

"She'll cool off." Sleight shrugged, trying to convince himself more than the others. "Just gotta give her some time."

"I hope so, buddy." Sazh said supportively. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm off to visit Maud."

"What a coincidence." Wizel mused. "I'm going to see Sapphire today."

"And I thought I'd drop by Cloudzzzdale to zzzee Fleetfoot." Char added.

"Really? All three of you are taking the day off?" Sleight frowned, "This wouldn't happen to be because you don't want to be anywhere near this hive for a while, would it?"

"Maybe a little." Sazh cringed.

"All thizzz drama izzz driving me nutzzz." Char admitted. "I have to get away from a while."

"As do I." Wizel agreed, as he frowned. "I'm sorry, Sleight, but the best thing for all of us is to try and steer clear of the hive for as long as we can."

"I don't blame ya." Sleight empathized. "You go and have a good time with your gals. Who knows? Maybe me and Chrysalis will have settled things by the time you're back."

"I hope you're right." Wizel smiled.

"Stranger things have happened." Sazh declared.

"Zzzee ya later." Char nodded, giving a sympathetic frown. "I wizzzh you luck, if it helpzzz."

"Thanks, Char." Sleight frowned. "But I doubt luck is on my side right now."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sazh smiled. "You've pulled off things that were way harder."

"Indeed." Wizel nodded. "No matter how angry she is, Chrysalis still loves you, Sleight. It may take a while, but this will all blow over."

"Thanks, guys." Sleight smiled. "And... y'know, have fun with your girls."

"We zzzhall." Char nodded.

Sleight watched the trio depart, feeling slightly envious that they weren't going through the kind of relationship drama he was at the moment.

 _'Lucky stiffs...'_ He thought.

The drama wasn't just confined to the royal tower. Tensions were high all over the hive. The knowledge that Thorax and his advisors were still nearby had most of the Changelings constantly on alert, fearful for the moment where they pushed Chrysalis over the edge somehow. They were terrified all the hive would pay the price for her rage. As such, most Changelings were resentful of Thorax for intruding upon their newly-reacquired peace.

"Why are they still waiting out there?" Hopper, a drone, griped. "Are they trying to get Chrysalis to blow her top?"

"I wouldn't put it past them." Fugax, a soldier, scoffed. "If half the stories we've been told about those traitors is true, we need to steer clear of them."

"Yeah, we don't want them to steal another hive." Bullet, a scout, growled.

"Now, now. That's enough." An even-tempered nurse named Maid declared. "They don't seem to be so bad to me."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Fugax snorted. "Besides, those guys are a little too colorful for me..."

"The same could be said for ponies." An older Changeling by the name of Shed pointed out. "And we're at peace with them now, remember?"

"It's not the same thing." Hopper declared. "Ponies are ponies. These guys used to be like us... until they betrayed the Queen."

"They still are like us." Maid pointed out. "Just a little more... vibrant."

"You're telling me." A flamboyant Changeling by the name of Slinker grinned. "All those amazing hues and shades. I wouldn't mind getting a fabulous new color scheme myself!"

"Don't talk like that, you idiot!" Hopper yelled. "Especially not out in the open like that! If Chrysalis ever found out you spoke such a thing... well, let's just say things will get pretty 'un-fabulous' for you very quickly."

"Spoilsport..." Slinker pouted.

"I just don't understand why the Queen continues to hate them." Shed sighed. "They seem perfectly friendly to me."

"They don't belong here." Bullet declared. "They should just leave."

"And I suppose you're going to make them?" Maid jabbed.

"Well, someone should." Fugax snarled. "Or must I remind you what happen when we just managed to set up in the caverns after our failed attempt on the Crystal Empire? Chrysalis heard about Thorax and his hive helping out with the rebuilding, and almost caused a cave-in!"

"And right after we got settled into this hive, she saw a bunch of them flying overhead, and went totally ballistic?" Bullet groaned. "There were lasers flying everywhere!"

"To be fair, they weren't to know they were intruding on our airspace." Shed pointed out.

"What about the time Chrysalis heard that Thorax was attending a summit in Canterlot?" Hopper frowned. "She blasted away part of her tower! Nearly squished me flat..."

"And what about the time she lost it and blast a whole corner of the hive to as?" Fugax growled. "All because she saw some of those multi-colored freaks hanging around nearby?"

"...Wait, wasn't that because some parasprites got into our fruit stores?" Slinker pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Fugax mused, before scowling. "But my point still stands! Look what she did to the observatory!"

"To be fair, that place was already in shambles before Chrysalis blew it up." Shed frowned. "But I suppose you are right in that regard."

"Exactly." Fugax crossed his hooves. "As of now, our queen is a ticking time bomb. And if those colorful clots don't get lost… well, let's say the viral outbreak would pale in comparison.."

"We can only hope it doesn't come to that." Maid sighed. "And that one or both of them come to their senses."

"It had better be Thorax." Bullet spat. "For all our sakes..."

Meanwhile, Glinda was having some very different problems of her own. The idea of what it could be like to take on a form like Thorax and his followers had taken hold of Glinda and refused to let go.

It wasn't just the more aesthetically pleasing colors that appealed to her. She was interested in the fact that the transformed state lacked fangs. Though Glinda had kissed Vito many times and enjoyed it, she felt that he fangs left her lip movements limited. It was strangely frustrating for Glinda to know that she could only kiss him in a certain way without having her fangs obstructing the process.

The night before, she had actually dreamt of taking on such a form, an emerald green form so beautiful, it inspired awe and wonder in all who saw her... especially Vito. Despite her coltfriend's assurance that he loved her for what was on the inside, Glinda couldn't help but feel like he would love her even more if she were the kind of vibrant, colorful Changeling that was no doubt found in abundance within Thorax's hive.

However, the dream had quickly turned into a nightmare, with Chrysalis appearing before her, enraged by her transformation.

"You are not my daughter!" The dream Chrysalis had roared, suddenly joined by several disapproving Changelings. "You're nothing but a traitor to your own hive! I hereby banish you!"

"No, please!" Glinda had begged. She'd turned to a vision of Sleight. "Sleight, don't let this happen!"

Sleight bowed his head sadly, and vanished into the darkness, leaving only Chrysalis and her irate subjects to glare at Glinda.

A powerful gust of wind had then blown Glinda away from them all, and she was swallowed by the darkness. That was the moment she awake, drenched in cold sweat.

 _'What if it happens for real?'_ She asked herself, as she walked glumly through the hive. _'What if Chrysalis and the other Changelings call me a traitor for even thinking of transforming? I don't want to leave my home. But I can't stop thinking about making that choice...'_

Glinda was left to reflect on those uncertain thoughts alone. Vito and his brother Pureblood were visiting their grandfather over in Ponyville, meaning he couldn't come to visit her. If ever there was a time Glinda needed her coltfriend's support, it was now.

 _'Oh, V.'_ Glinda sighed internally. _'What should I do?'_

Over by the Pie family rock farm, Maud Pie was examining some igneous stones when Sazh descended upon her.

"Hi, Maud." Sazh smiled as he landed beside her.

"Hello, Sazh." Maud gave him a small smile of her own. "Great to see you. It's always great to see you."

"Aw, you always know just what to say to me." Sazh grinned. "You're the sweetest mare I've ever met."

"I try." Maud nodded. Her expression lowered by the tiniest fraction. "...Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? What could be wrong?" Sazh said awkwardly. "When I'm with you, everything's so right."

"Don't lie to me, Sazh." Maud told him. "I'm very good at picking up on emotions, you know."

"It's... not really a problem you need to concern yourself with." Sazh shook his head.

"It might make you feel better to let it all out. I'm a really good listener, you know." Maud held up a small rock. "And so is Boulder."

"Okay." Sazh sighed. "The truth is, those other, more colorful Changelings have come to the hive, looking to unite our two hives. Chrysalis is by no means happy about it, and it's got the whole hive on edge I just had to get away. So I came to see you. Being with you always makes me feel better."

"I feel the same way." Maud nuzzled him. "The colorful Changelings, you say? I've heard about them."

"You have?" Sazh frowned. "You never mentioned it before."

"I prefer to stay out of politics." Maud shrugged. "But I did hear how they started out looking like you, then transformed when they gave out the love within them. ...Would you ever do that?"

"I don't know, to be honest." Sazh shrugged. "On the one hoof, looking a little more unique would be kinda nice. But on the other, I'm pretty sure I'd lose all the respect of my hivemates I've managed to build up these past few years…"

"I guess that makes sense." Maud mused. "I know you went to so much trouble to earn acceptance. I'd hate to see that taken away from you."

"So would I." Sazh agreed.

"But you know, I would accept you no matter what." Maud smiled. She nuzzled Sazh again, then held up her pet rock. "And Boulder would, too."

"Thanks, Maud." Sazh beamed, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks, Boulder." He petted the rock for good measure.

"Would you like to come inside for some pebble stew?" Maud asked.

"That sounds great." Sazh nodded, having gotten used to the Pie family's... unique culinary style. "I hope you have seconds."

"Just so long as you leave something for Boulder." Maud smiled.

"Like I'd ever forget him." Sazh chuckled.

Meanwhile, Char flew up to Cloudsdale, straight to Wonderbolts headquarters. Fleetfoot was stretching out by the practice course. He took a moment to appreciate her slender, athletic body.

"Having a marefriend with a zzzoft, flezzzhy body doezzz have itzzz advantagezzz." Char smirked.

After having his fill, Char flew down to his marefriend.

"Good morning, my zzziren of the zzzkiezzz." He purred.

"Hey, Char." Fleetfoot smirked. "I hope you enjoyed the show."

"Wait, you-" Char gaped, flustered.

"Knew you were watching the whole time? Yes." Fleetfoot chuckled.

"Well, you can't really blame me, can you?" Char said boldly.

"Nah." Fleetfoot admitted. "I put a lot of work into sculpting this bod. And I enjoy a little appreciation... especially when it's coming from my main squeeze."

"Zzzpeaking of zzzqueeze..." Char embraced her. "I've really been needing one of thezzze."

"That's my big ol' cuddlebug." Fleetfoot sighed. "Let me guess... hard times at the hive? Rebuilding a total pain?"

"Actually, no." Char shook his head. "There'zzz another problem. We were vizzzited by the Thorax hive."

"You mean those Changelings with all the colors?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Oh, zzzo you know of them?" Char mused. "Good. Zzzaves me the effort of explaining."

"I only know a little about them." Fleetfoot shrugged. "Honestly, looking at them kinda hurts my eyes."

"Tell me about it." Char scoffed, "It's like zzzomepony threw a couple canzzz of paint all over them. I know that we Changelingzzz weren't the friendliezzzt bunch, but I am really grateful that I wazzz not there when that whole Thorax thing went down. I might have actually done it."

"...But would you do it now?" Fleetfoot frowned.

"Of courzzze not." Char snorted. "I don't know what rhetoric Thorax zzzpout back then that convinced the whole lot of them to convert, but my loyalty izzz to the Queen. I am a proud Changeling zzzoldier, not zzzome four-legged peacock! Bezzzides, that would mean giving up all of my battle zzzcars!" He gestured to the many scratches and scars on his shell. "Zzzcarzzz I've accumulated through a lifetime of combat."

"They do make you look pretty rugged." Fleetfoot grinned. "I like my guy to be tough and strong, not bright and fancy."

"Zzzo we are in agreement?" Char asked.

"You bet your shell we are." Fleetfoot grinned. "Now, what say we take a little flight around the course?"

"With pleazzzure." Char grinned.

"Try and keep up." Fleetfoot teased, taking off.

"Like I'd let that lovely flank out of my zzzight." Char grinned, following her.

Over in Fillydelphia, Wizel made his way into a dance studio, heading into the back corridors, straight for a door with a large golden star on it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." A burly red Earth Pony stallion with a brown mane and eyes and Cutie Mark of a brick stepped in front of the door. "Can I help you, pal?"

"Not especially." Wizel retorted. "I'm here to see Ms. Shores."

"I'm afraid Sapphire Shores is far too busy-" The stallion started.

The door opened, and Sapphire Shores' head peeked out.

"It's okay, Brick." She smiled. "Let him pass."

"Um, yes, ma'am." Brick stepped aside.

"Thank you." Wizel smirked, stepping through the door and closing it behind him.

"Hey, baby." Sapphire smiled. "How's my favorite golden oldie?"

"All the better for seeing you, my dear." Wizel kissed her.

"You old charmer." Sapphire returned the kiss.

"How was your latest performance?" Wizel asked.

"Sen-saaaa-tion-al!" Sapphire whooped.

"That's what I love about you, my darling." Wizel smiled. "You're so full of life."

"Guilty as charged." Sapphire nodded. "Now, enough about me. What's going on with you and your hive?"

"Some serious matters, I'm afraid." Wizel sighed. "King Thorax came to the hive, making offers of unity. Chrysalis did not take it well."

"Thorax? The King of all those dayglow Changelings?" Sapphire noted. "I think I performed a concert at their hive once. Great crowd."

"Alas, the same can't be said of my hive." Wizel declared. "Chrysalis insisted on having nothing to do with Thorax. And since the others were indoctrinated with her bias towards him, there is very little support overall. Sleight is trying his best to mediate matters, but is getting nowhere fast."

"That's too bad." Sapphire stroked his cheek comfortingly.

"I fear the worse, Sapphire." Wizel sighed. "This rift between our hives has lasted far too long already. If things go awry, it could turn into something far more unpleasant."

"Don't think like that." Sapphire urged him. "You gotta hope for the best. Like that song of mine, 'Hope Is In Your Heart'."

"That was a pretty catchy tune." Wizel admitted. "And such a wonderful message."

"I think I know what can take your mind off things." Sapphire grinned.

"Oh, what?" Wizel asked.

Smirking widely, Sapphire whispered something into Wizel's ear.

"Yes, that would do the trick." Wizel laughed saucily.

"I'm gonna make all your troubles disappear." Sapphire giggled. "Just you wait and see..."

Sapphire led Wizel out of the room.

"We're just... going out for lunch, Brick." Sapphire told the bemused bouncer. "Be back soon..."

"Or not..." Wizel smirked, as Sapphire led him down the quickest path to her hotel room.

Back at the hive, Chrysalis was still keeping her distance from Sleight, attending to whatever royal business ensured she would be as far from him as possible. If they did happen to cross paths, she steadfastly ignored him. Sleight was dismayed at her rejection, but a part of him was also growing frustrated with her stubbornness towards the whole matter of Thorax and his hive.

 _'Why can't she at least consider the idea?'_ He thought to himself. _'Why can't she just let bygones be bygones, like Char? The guy used to hate me, but he got over it, in way less time than Chrysalis has held that grudge over Thorax. Sure, Thorax took almost her entire hive away from her, but she has a new one now! And she has me! Why does she have to be so stubborn?'_

Sleight desperately needed to talk with someone about things, but Sazh, Char and Wizel were all out seeing their marefriends, and he felt Glinda was a little too young to burden with his woes. Most of the hive seemed like they were on Chrysalis's side. Sleight was aware that they didn't all feel that way, but it wasn't like he could just walk around and ask each individual Changeling if they were sympathetic to Thorax's hive. It would no doubt sow distrust for their King among his subjects, and if Chrysalis caught wind of it, she would become even more outraged.

 _'Looks like the only guy I can talk to about this whole "Thorax" mess... is Thorax.'_ Sleight concluded. _'Sure, why not? Just have to sneak outside the hive without anyone noticing, then walk up to the guy and say "hi, how ya doin'?"'_ He sighed deeply. _'Better than stewin' in silence, I guess...'_

Sleight slipped around the back of the tower, then threw a card up into the sky and over the wall, using his magic to turn it into a portal. He quickly threw another card at the wall, making another portal. He leapt through it, and emerged out of the one in the air, dropping down on a thorn bush.

"Ow..." He winced, trying to stay quiet despite the pain. "Need to work on that landing."

Sleight pulled himself out of the bush, and made his way around the wall. Once he reached the front, he saw Thorax's camp; a small group of shelters formed out of branches and leaves.

"Nice place." He mused as he approached.

Thorax and his advisors were roasting chestnuts over a campfire when Sleight arrived. They all glanced up in surprise.

"Uh... hey, there." Sleight waved awkwardly. "Sorry to interrupt. Looks like good eats. Is that a late lunch, or an early dinner?"

"King Sleight." Thorax declared. "I'm... surprised to see you here. ...Is Chrysalis with you?"

"No, I just wanted to have a little one-to-one with you." Sleight declared. "You know, King to KIng."

"I see." Thorax mused. He turned to his advisors. "Could you... give us a few moments, please?"

"Of course, your highness." Buzzwing bowed.

The advisors stepped away from the fire.

"And save me some chestnuts, would you, Wallcrawler?" Thorax smiled at an advisor who shared his color scheme.

"Of course." Wallcrawler nodded, as he and the others headed to their shelters.

"I gotta say, your advisors seem like a nice bunch." Sleight smiled.

"So do yours." Thorax smiled back. "I have to say, the years have been kind to those three. Sazh is now your advisor, Wizel seems happier than he has in years, and Char… well, I hear he's in a relationship with a Wonderbolt. The Char I knew back then would have thrown himself off ta cliff before doing that."

"Well, I won't lie, it did take Char a long while." Sleight cringed, recalling Char's abandonment of the hive all those years ago, before smiling. "But yeah. Those three are the best pals I could ever ask for. Unfortunately, they're off on… personal business."

"I see." Thorax nodded. "So... what is it you want to talk to me about? I don't think you came all the way out here just for a little chat?"

"Far from it." Sleight agreed. "I just... wanted to talk more about what you said before. About joining our hives together."

"You do?" Thorax tilted his head quizzically. "Something tells me Chrysalis is unaware of your decision."

"Yeah, she is." Sleight nodded.

"So she hasn't changed her stance?" Thorax sighed. "That's a shame. But I can't really say I'm surprised... Chrysalis knows how to hold onto a grudge."

"Before recently, I'd have had to take your word for it." Sleight frowned. "But considering what she's been like these last couple of days, I'd have to agree with you."

"Chrysalis was once just one of many who despised my existence." Thorax recalled. "I never really fit in with the hive as it was back then. Not having the same desire to attack and overcome others to steal their love, I was a misfit, an outcast. A lowly drone with an unacceptable mindset."

"But you wound up making good, didn't you?" Sleight pointed out. "You did that... metamorphosis thing, and wound up becoming a King." He frowned, confused. "Why is that, by the way? Why did you become this tall, moose-like guy, while all the others didn't change nearly as much?"

"I'm not quite sure." Thorax shrugged. "Maybe all the love I'd gained during my time at the Crystal Empire resulted in a greater transformation. Or maybe, somehow, I had something in me. Something that needed that 'spark' to trigger the change."

"Maybe." Sleight shrugged.

"I went from lowly drone, to new King, in an instant." Thorax declared. "I'd only come to the hive to help save the Changelings' captives, but I ended up leaving most of the hive down a new path. I never imagined returning to the hive would end like that."

"I can relate." Sleight nodded. "Before I came here, I was just some washed-up carnival magician. Then I wound up dragged into a fight against a bunch of psycho racists, saved the whole hive, and was made King for my troubles. I never really believed in fate, but over the years, I've come to think that maybe, just maybe, it was my destiny."

"I've considered that destiny may have played a part in my life path too." Thorax admitted. "Like maybe I was meant to be different than the others, meant to transform, meant to lead the others into a new era."

"I guess we both know what it's like to find a way of life for ourselves." Sleight smiled.

"The only difference is, your new way of life led you to Chrysalis, while mine led me away from her." Thorax noted. "I may want to bring our hives back together, but I believe firmly that I did the right thing in taking charge of the old hive. I'm just sorry Chrysalis couldn't see that herself. That she was blinded by her own hate..."

"I hope you understand the big chance I'm taking, coming out here and talking to you." Sleight frowned, not liking where the conversation was going. "I'm just lucky Chrysalis is giving me the cold shoulder, or I'd never have managed to slip away. That gal has eyes in the back of her head. Well, not literally, but she does have that... twisty neck of hers. One night, I tried to sneak out to a poker game, and just as I was about to slip past her and get to the door, she just snapped her head right around and caught me out." He shuddered. "Nearly gave me a freakin' heart attack…"

"You have no idea." Thorax frowned. "Chrysalis always sent a shiver of intimidation down my exoskeleton. She was my mother, and yet, the very sight of her terrified me. Her anger, her wrath... I was always terrified in incurring it."

Sleight clenched his front pony hoof slightly. He knew that particular feeling all too well.

"That's... rough, pal." He muttered.

"It wasn't exactly an ideal childhood." Thorax sighed. "I always felt like Chrysalis knew I wasn't like the others. I may have been terrified of her, but she was still my mother, and I still craved her approval for many years. But I never got it, and probably never will..."

"I can relate." Sleight admitted. "I always wanted my dad's approval, but for most of my life, he treated me like garbage. Little wonder I ran off to join the circus once I was old enough..."

"That's another thing we have in common." Thorax noted. "Abusive parents."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up there a moment!" Sleight snapped out of his stupor, glaring at Thorax. "I know Chrysalis may have given you a hard time and she is currently being difficult, but Chrysalis is nothing like what my father was back then! I've seen her with those hatchlings and all the young larvaes. She has been nothing but a caring and loving mother! Hell, we kinda have a child together. Glinda, very cute kid!"

"Of course she has." Thorax frowned. "She probably don't consider any of them a 'problem child'. As long as her children fall in line, she's perfectly happy with them. But if one steps out of line..."

"Maybe she was like that back in your day, but not any more." Sleight insisted. "She's changed."

"So I've heard… but I have yet to see any of these changes." Thorax shook his head. "When I heard that she had agreed to a peace treaty with Celestia and that husband of hers, I was elated that there would be peace for my former brethren. When I heard that she had taken a pony for a husband, I was ecstatic. It seemed like Chrysalis's heart had finally softened after all these years. That when I decided that I wanted to speak to her again. That was when I started sending her invitations. But when that didn't work, and the cold snap happened, I decided to take matters into my own hooves and finally settle our differences. I had high hopes that Chrysalis would agree to reuniting our hives… but apparently, that heart of hers hadn't softened enough."

"I'm sorry, Thorax." Sleight sighed.

"Don't be." Thorax declared. "This problem started long before you became King. And it looks like it will continue, despite our best hopes."

"For what it's worth, not all the hive agrees with Chrysalis." Sleight declared. "I know there are a few who actually want to give you guys a chance. But most of them are too afraid of what Chrysalis might think to do anything."

"I know that feeling." Thorax mused. "I'd never want a fellow Changeling to go through what I did."

"You're a good guy, Thorax." Sleight admitted.

"So are you, Sleight." Thorax smiled. "If there's one good thing that came out of this trip, it was meeting you. It's good to know I'm not the only Changeling King around."

"Not even close." Sleight chuckled. "...And you know what? I'm not giving up on this. I'm going to keep trying to get through to Chrysalis. If she could accept the ponies after all those years of strife, she can accept you. And I'm going to make that happen."

"Thank you, Sleight." Thorax smiled. "You sure know how to lift some spirits."

"No problem." Sleight chuckled. He noticed the sun starting to set. "I'd better head back. Chrysalis may be avoiding me, but I'm thinking she'll definitely notice if I'm not around for bedtime. And I think it's in all our best interests if this little meeting stays between us for now."

"My thoughts exactly." Thorax nodded. "Good luck, Sleight."

"Thanks, big guy." Sleight grinned as he departed the camp. His smile faded once he was out of sight. "Because I'm going to need all the luck in Equestria to pull this off..."

Sleight returned to the hive the same way he entered, slipping back into the tower without incident. A short while later, Wizel, Sazh and Char returned.

"Hey, guys." Sleight smiled. "How was your day?"

"Pretty great." Sazh smiled.

"Quite productive." Wizel declared.

"Really fun." Char smirked.

"Glad you guys had fun with your gals." Sleight sighed.

"Chrysalis still giving you the cold shoulder?" Sazh frowned.

"Sub-zero." Sleight nodded sadly.

"That niece of mine can be quite stubborn." Wizel sighed. "Give her time, though. She can't stay mad at you forever."

"Juzzzt keep your chin up." Char urged. "Thingzzz will get better."

"Thanks, guys." Sleight smiled weakly. "Here's hopin'..."

That night, Sleight got into bed, Chrysalis joining him in silence.

"Chrysalis?" He asked.

"Hmph." Chrysalis snorted.

"Chrysalis, I'm sorry about what I said last night." Sleight apologized. "Are you really just going to ignore me for the rest of our marriage?"

"We'll see." Chrysalis said coldly.

"That's just wrong." Sleight smiled, as he gently placed his hooves on her shoulders. "Because if you keep looking away from me, how will I ever see that gorgeous face again?"

"More flattery?" Chrysalis shrugged off his hooves. "What do you take me for?"

"Just my beautiful, amazing Queen." Sleight purred. "I'd really like to see that smile of yours right now."

Unseen by Sleight, Chrysalis smiled lightly.

"Come on, Chrys." Sleight urged. "Without you, this whole day has been the pits. Don't make me go through another without you."

"What's it gonna take to make this better?" Sleight asked. "I'll handle all the inspections tomorrow. I'll listen to all the requests for assistance from our subjects. You name it. Just please don't be mad at me any more."

Chrysalis slowed rolled over to face Sleight.

"I'm not mad at you, Sleight." She sighed. "This whole Thorax situation has me on edge. I just need to know you can support me through this trying time."

"Always." Sleight nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you, Sleight." Chrysalis smiled, embracing him.

"There's that smile." Sleight grinned, returning the hug. "I've missed that."

"I missed you too." Chrysalis sighed. "It was hard work, ignoring you all day."

"It was hard work _being_ ignored." Sleight pointed out.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Chrysalis apologized. "Perhaps tomorrow, we just forget about today, and start fresh?"

"Music to my ears." Sleight kissed her. "Good night, Chrys."

"Good night, my love." Chrysalis nuzzled against him.

In mere seconds, Chrysalis fell asleep. Sleight stroked her mane gently. He had managed to finally stoke his wife's temper, but he knew there was more work to be done. He fully intended to fulfill his pledge to Thorax. He just had to go about it a different way.

 _'But for now, I think I can enjoy this little return to normalcy.'_ He thought happily.

Sleight soon joined his wife in slumber, his hooves still wrapped around her as he snored lightly.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. A Breakdown In Negotiations

**Two Kings And A Queen**

 **Chapter Four: A Breakdown In Negotiations**

The next morning, Chrysalis was far more loving towards Sleight.

"Good morning, my King." She nuzzled against him.

"Morning, beautiful." Sleight gleefully returned the affection. "Mmm, I missed this."

"So did I." Chrysalis stroked his cheek. "I hate it when we fight. It's far better for us when we're getting along."

"So true." Sleight kissed. "Now, as much as I'd like to just hold you all day, don't we have some royal duties to perform?"

"Regrettably, yes." Chrysalis sighed, reluctantly getting out of bed. "I suppose we'll have to pick up where we left off this evening."

"Looking forward to it." Sleight chuckled, as he followed.

It felt good to have Chrysalis back to her normal self. Sleight was grateful he was able to earn her forgiveness so soon. But he knew this was only a temporary respite, and that he had to try again to convince her to give Thorax and his hive a chance. But he had decided to bide his time, and give Chrysalis some space from the issue.

 _'Just gotta wait for the right time to talk about it.'_ He told himself. _'Just gotta wait...'_

In the meantime, Sleight intended to keep Thorax informed of matters within the hive, slipping away whenever Chrysalis was occupied and visiting Thorax's camp. Unfortunately, this didn't leave him many opportunities, since his reconciliation with Chrysalis had made her more willing to spend time with him. It was two days before Sleight was given such an opportunity; Chrysalis had gone to inspect the soldier Changeling's barracks, giving Sleight just enough time to provide Thorax with a status report.

As Sleight made his way out of the tower, he only had Wizel to contend with (Sazh was over at the nursery, while Char was naturally at the barracks).

"Mind holding down the fort, old friend?" He asked. "I need to step out for a little while. Get some air, y'know?"

"Of course." Wizel nodded. "Enjoy your constitutional."

"I will..." Sleight smirked.

Sleight slipped around the back of the tower, repeating his motions from the last time. Just as he managed to make his way over the wall (making sure to avoid the thorn bush this time), he found himself running into Prometheus.

"Whoa!" He yelped. "Grandpa... what are you doing out here?"

"Just getting a little fresh air." Prometheus grinned. "It's good for a fellow of my age."

"Okay..." Sleight frowned, not liking the look on his grandfather's face.

"And what are you up to, kiddo?" Prometheus smirked.

"Oh, you know... just going for a quick jog around the hive." Sleight lied. "Being King is hard work. Gotta stay in shape!"

"A jog, huh?" Prometheus asked. "Sure you're not just sneaking off to talk to Thorax."

"What?!"Sleight's voice hit a pitch so high, barely anything but Diamonds Dogs could hear it. "That's crazy! Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're still holding out hope for that alliance." Prometheus declared. "Aren't you?"

"...Yeah, I am." Sleight sighed. "I know Chrysalis is dead set against it, but I have to try."

"I don't know if it's idealism or stubbornness that's driving you." Prometheus sighed. "Either way, it's admirable. You're displaying the kind of strength and determination I always dreamed you'd have."

"Thanks, grandpa." Sleight smiled. "...You really think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know." Prometheus admitted. "After all, I may be a King Changeling, but I was never truly a King. You have your great grandmother to thank for that one."

"Great." Sleight groaned. "So I'm on my own here."

"Not exactly." Prometheus shook his head. "I'm still here to support you, as I always have."

"That's nice, grandpa." Sleight admitted. "But not exactly what I need to hear right now."

'I do know one thing, however." Prometheus smiled. "A King has to stand by his convictions. If you really believe this is the right path to take, then you go for it, and never look back."

"I do." Sleight nodded. "And I will."

"You just do what you think is right, my boy." Prometheus urged. "And if you succeed? All the better."

"Here's hoping." Sleight smiled.

"And don't worry, I won't tell." Prometheus chuckled. "I know a little about keeping secrets, you know..."

"Yeah, I know." Sleight smirked. "So if Chrysalis gets a bit a little early, could you-"

"Cover for you?" Prometheus finished. "I'll do my best, kiddo."

"Thanks again, grandpa." Sleight smiled. "You're the best."

"I know." Prometheus grinned. "And for the record, I support what you're doing. Our kind need to stand together, not apart."

"My thoughts exactly." Sleight agreed. "Guess that's your side of the family there."

"But like I said before, the stubbornness must be from your mother." Prometheus chuckled. "Good luck, my boy."

"I'll definitely be needing it..." Sleight whispered.

Prometheus returned to the hive, while Sleight made his way to Thorax's camp.

"Good morning, Sleight." Thorax smiled. "How are things?"

"Well, the good news is that Chrysalis cooled off pretty quickly." Sleight declared. "All through the day, she was almost always by my side. Not that I'm complaining..."

"I'm sure." Thorax rolled his eyes. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly attracted you to Chrysalis to begin with?"

"Eh, guess I just have a thing for... exotic ladies." Sleight smirked. "And Chrysalis can be quite... alluring, you know. Charming, and... saucy."

"Honestly, I've never imagined her being described in that way." Thorax cringed.

"Well, of course." Sleight snorted. "You _are_ her son, after all."

"It's more than that, really." Thorax frowned, "I mean, surely before you met her, you heard of the things she had done, and the kind of Changeling she was, right?"

"...Well, I guess." Sleight shrugged. "...But you see, there was this prophecy…"

"Prophecy?" Thorax asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Sleight cringed. "To make it short, I kinda crash landed here in the swamplands many years ago, was discovered by my would be best friend Sazh, who told me that I was a part of this prophecy that Wizel told him where a wizard from the Star Swirl bloodline would fall from the sky and protect the hive from evil. I didn't believe it one bit, but then he mentioned that the wizard would become the new King, with the Queen becoming his mate…"

"So… who Chrysalis was didn't deter you from wanting to fulfill this prophecy you didn't even believe in?" Thorax raised a brow.

"Again, I have a thing for exotic mares." Sleight pointed out. "Also, it was never my intention to fulfill the prophecy at all. I was just a lowly magician planning to con the hive into making me their King, so I could get the power _and_ the girl."

"But things didn't turn out that way, did they?" Thorax smiled.

"No, they didn't." Sleight smiled. "I actually grew to care about Chrysalis and her subjects, even to risk my life defending them. Through that adventure, I grew from a shameless shyster to a noble stallion who would come to earn the right to be King."

"It is ironic." Thorax smiled. "You became King of this hive by changing what was on the inside, while I became King of mine by changing what was on the outside."

"No kidding." Sleight nodded. "Guess there's more than one way to earn a throne..."

"So true." Thorax nodded. "I'd say we both earned ours."

"Even if... certain others wouldn't agree." Sleight frowned.

"...So, Sleight..." Thorax murmured. "What exactly is your plan in trying to change Chrysalis's mind regarding our union?"

"Well, seeing how reasoning with her didn't work, I decided that the best way would be to wear her down." Sleight smiled, "You know, gently bring her around to the idea of joining your hives together. Drop some hints about having numbers here, make some nudges and winks about back-ups there. You know, 'the power of suggestion'. That should gradually open her up to the idea. Help her realize that you'll be stronger together."

"That sounds like a good plan." Thorax mused.

"You know it." Sleight smirked, before frowning, "I just hope this works. If Chrysalis finds out that I'm still trying to change her mind..."

"Well, just know that I have faith in you, Sleight." Thorax declared, "If anypony could lull Chrysalis over to our way of thinking, it'll be you."

"Sure..." Sleight nodded, a little put off by Thorax's choice of words. "See you soon."

"Until then." Thorax grinned.

Sleight made his way back to the hive, confident that he was growing steadily closer to his goal. Wizel was still dutifully waiting back at the tower.

"Welcome back, Sleight." Wizel declared. "I trust you enjoyed your little trip?"

"It was... very productive." Sleight smiled.

"Well, it is good to see you happy, my friend." Wizel nodded. "Especially considering the events of the past few days."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sleight sighed. "I'm just glad things have settled down."

"For now." Wizel sighed. "But I believe we will never completely get back to normal until Thorax and his subjects depart."

 _'And that's a bad thing?'_ Sleight thought.

Meanwhile, Glinda was still awash in her worries. Vito had come to visit her the day before, but she couldn't bring herself to mention her thoughts regarding the transformation. She feared giving her woes a voice would make the situation worse, since she couldn't be sure who could be within earshot. She was terrified of another Changeling overhearing, and bringing the knowledge straight to Chrysalis.

 _'I can't talk to anybody about this.'_ She thought sadly. _'I have no choice but to keep it bottled up inside of me...'_

So lost in thought was she that Glinda walked straight into another Changeling.

"Oh, sorry!" She apologized.

The Changeling she bumped into turned out to be Maid.

"You really should watch where you're going, little one." She said kindly. "What's the matter? Something on your mind?"

"Well, maybe..." Glinda muttered. "But I don't know if I can just come out and say it."

"Of course you can." Maid smiled. "I can keep a secret."

At that point, Glinda recalled that Maid was one of the few Changelings who were sympathetic towards Thorax's hive. And she was one of the nicest nurses in the hive. If any Changeling would listen to her plight without accusing her of being a traitor, Maid might just fit the bill. But Glinda still feared that the wrong Changeling might overhear.

"Can we go somewhere... private?" She asked.

"Of course." Maid nodded. "My place isn't too far from here."

The two quickly made their way to Maid's modest, bungalow-esque home.

"Now then, what's on your mind, my dear?" Maid asked.

"Well, after seeing Thorax and his hive come by, I found out about just what makes them different from us." Glinda admitted.

"You did, now?" Maid mused.

"Yes." Glinda nodded. "I found out that any Changeling can transform like that, if they just give out all the love inside of them."

"That is interesting." Maid nodded.

"And now I'm wondering if... maybe I should do it." Glinda confessed.

"I see." Maid declared.

"But I'm worried about what will happen after." Glinda cringed. "I know how against Thorax's hive most Changelings are, especially Chrysalis. I feel like I should make the change, but I'm terrified that everyone will think I'm a traitor!"

"But why do you want to make the change?" Maid asked.

"It's a lot of things, really." Glinda sighed. "Part of me is curious about what I'd look like. Another part thinks I might just fit in better with ponies in that form. And a bigger part thinks that my coltfriend might like me even more if I was colorful and beautiful like Thorax's hive are."

"Your coltfriend?" Maid frowned. "Oh, that's right. The young Unicorn I've seen you hanging around with some times. You do make a really cute couple."

"Thanks, Maid." Glinda smiled. "It's true, we are a cute couple. But we could be cuter. I know Vito wouldn't complain if I were a little more colorful."

"Oh, honey." Maid sighed. "You shouldn't go changing yourself just to please a guy."

"It's not that." Glinda sighed. "Vito loves me for who I am on the inside. I know that. But I'm starting to think this is more about what I want."

"What you want?" Maid asked.

"I can't explain it, exactly." Glinda admitted. "I feel like... this new form is what I'm meant to be. Like it's my destiny. Just as it was King Sleight's destiny to lead us."

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert in the field of 'destiny'." Maid admitted. "I was born to be a nurse, but I doubt that's quite the same thing. More of a matter of genetics than anything else... But if it really feels like you need to do this, maybe you should. It's better than tormenting yourself with all the 'what if's'."

"I can't do it anyway." Glinda groaned. "If I did, Chrysalis would disown me, and I'd be thrown right out of this hive... at best."

"You don't know that for sure." Maid reassured her. "I know how close you are with the Queen and King Sleight. Maybe Chrysalis would accept your choice."

"But I can't risk it." Glinda sighed. "Even if it does feel like my destiny, I can't embrace it, because it'll mean losing almost everything!"

"There, there, dear." Maid comforted her. "It'll be okay. You never know, maybe one day, Chrysalis and the rest of the hive will accept our colorful cousins."

"Yeah, one day..." Glinda frowned. "I can only hope that day comes soon."

"That's it." Maid smiled. "Keep your chin up."

"I will." Glinda nodded. "And thanks for listening, Maid."

"My pleasure, Glinda." Maid beamed. "If you ever need someone to talk to, my door is always open. In fact, maybe you can talk to some of my fellows Thorax-sympathetic Changelings. I'm sure they wouldn't mind discussing matters with you... especially Slinker."

"I'll keep that in mind." Glinda grinned.

As Glinda left the house, her tensions had eased somewhat. Talking about her worries had eased her woes for the time being. And she knew she had someone to turn to if they ever bothered her again.

The next day, Sleight and Chrysalis were in the nursery, the memories of a tender and loving night together still fresh in their minds.

"The new hatchlings are coming along nicely." Chrysalis smiled.

"Cute little guys, aren't they?" Sleight cooed.

"Indeed they are." Chrysalis grinned, as Sleight tickled one under the chin. "But it will take many laying seasons before we regain the numbers we once had. That cursed virus..." She scowled angrily.

"Yeah, it's too bad we don't have more hatchlings." Sleight sighed. "We could really use the numbers."

"True." Chrysalis mused.

"Of course, having more adults couldn't hurt either." Sleight added. "We lost a lot of soldiers to the Forefathers' attack. And more workers and drones would be useful, too. Until these little fellas and ladies grow up, we're looking at a major staff shortage."

"What are you getting at, Sleight?" Chrysalis frowned.

"Oh, nothing." Sleight shrugged. "Just stating the facts."

Their next stop was at the food stores, which was holding a modest supply of fruits, nuts and vegetables.

"I hurt to say it, but having so few of us might actually be a good thing." Sleight sighed. "Those infected Changelings really did a number on our food supplies. As it is, we've barely enough to get by for now."

"...I suppose." Chrysalis shrugged. "I've never been much of a fan of eaten food, myself. Though I know it's a taste most of my subjects have acquired."

"Still, I guess there's always plenty more food out there." Sleight smiled.

Their next stop was the west side of the hive, which was still bearing the scars caused by the Forefathers' airship crashing down upon it.

"What a mess." Sleight declared. "It's gonna take forever to shift all that wreckage. If only we had more stallionpower..."

"The removal is going as well as can be expected." Chrysalis remarked. "And we may be able to put those broken pieces of metal to use in the future. Perhaps we could use it to sure up the walls, or fortify the gates."

"Or maybe we could sell some of it for scrap." Sleight suggested. "I know there are merchants who'd love all that junk. And would pay big money for it."

"And what would we need with money?" Chrysalis asked.

"Oh, y'know, we could use it to have our defenses professionally sured up." Sleight suggested. "Maybe even call in a consultant about the best way of keeping the hive safe. It never hurts to have allies, you know."

"I suppose not..." Chrysalis admitted.

 _'That's it.'_ Sleight thought sneakily. _'Little by little, bit by bit. I'll gently help you come around to the idea of accepting Thorax's offer.'_

That evening, Sleight and Chrysalis had Wizel, Sazh, Char and Prometheus join them for an unofficial conference, with some bowls of berries for refreshment.

"So, how have things been going with you guys?" Sleight asked.

"Not too bad." Wizel smiled. "I had another marvelous day with my lady Sapphire."

"I saw Maud yesterday." Sazh declared. "She gave me a free lecture on igneous rocks. It was more interesting than I thought."

"Zzzince Fleetfoot izzz about to go on a tour with her fellow Wonderboltzzz, zzzhe and I made zzzure to have a... memorable date on Monday." Char smirked. "Very memorable."

"It's good to know so many of my children have found love." Chrysalis placed a hoof on Sleight's shoulder. "As I have."

"Aw, Chrys..." Sleight grinned.

"And it helps that our hive is growing stronger every day." Chrysalis added.

"Things do seem to be going well." Prometheus admitted. "The hive is getting along nicely. Even with Thorax and his followers still outside."

The others froze up in horror, expecting Chrysalis to explode once more at the sound of Thorax's name.

Chrysalis grit her teeth and inhaled sharply through her nose, but did not lose her temper.

"Yes, of course." She said flatly. "It's good to know my subjects are taking all this in their stride."

"That's new." Sleight noted. "First time you haven't lost your temper after hearing his name. Starting to warm up to him, are we?"

"Hardly." Chrysalis snorted. "It's just so exhausting going into mindless rages every time I hear the traitor's name."

"That's no surprise." Prometheus rolled his eyes. "I suppose sending him an invite to our next party's out of the question?"

"Obviously." Chrysalis spat. "After what he did, my pride demands no less."

"Pride can be a dangerous thing." Wizel said sagely. "You must be careful not to let it consume you."

"Lack of pride can be just as dangerous." Chrysalis declared. "It can lead to all kinds of... weakness."

"But if you're somewhere in the middle, maybe you can have the best of both worlds." Sleight grinned.

"Unless you don't actually want both worlds." Chrysalis scowled. "I'm perfectly fine with our world, and no-one else's. Now, let us change the subject."

"Gladly." Sleight nodded. "How about those larvae?"

"They're growing strong and healthy." Chrysalis smiled. "I have faith they'll grow into a strong next generation. Strong enough to help this hive flourish."

 _'But there's an easier way to help this hive flourish.'_ Sleight thought. _'And with any luck, you'll see it soon enough...'_

A couple of days later, Sleight decided to return to Thorax's camp, intending to further discuss possible strategies. Fortunately for him, Chrysalis had more business to attend to.

"I must talk with the builder's guild." She told Sleight. "I'll be back soon, my King. I hope you can survive without me."

"It'll be tough, but I think I'll manage." Sleight chuckled. "Still got a little matter to attend to myself. Hopefully, that'll take my mind off the Chrysalis-shaped hole in my heart."

"Oh, you." Chrysalis chuckled, nuzzling him. "I look forward to reuniting with you too, my love."

"Don't be gone too long." Sleight grinned. "I can only hold out for a little while."

"I'll try to make it quick." Chrysalis smirked.

After Chrysalis's departure, Sleight attended to a brief discussion with Char regarding the hive's defenses.

"...So if you keep the soldiers in teams of two around the perimeter, we should be able to deter aggressors." Sleight declared. "And if worse comes to worse, one soldier could keep the attacker busy while the other can go and get some back-up."

"A wizzze decizzzion, my King." Char smiled.

"It's what I'm here for, isn't it?" Sleight grinned.

"I zzzhall implement thizzz order immediately." Char declared. "Woe betide any who try to challenge uzzz. They will find that while we are diminizzzhed, we are anything but weak."

"That's the spirit." Sleight smiled.

Once Char left, Sleight made his way out of the tower.

"Hey, Sleight." Sazh crossed paths with him. "Got a minute? Maybe we can hang out."

"Sorry, pal." Sleight shook his head. "Bit of emergency business I have to attend to. Very hush-hush. Catch you later, okay?"

"Um... sure." Sazh said awkwardly, as Sleight rushed past him.

Sleight once made made his way over the wall, and into Thorax's camp.

"Hello, Sleight." Thorax smiled at his approach. "How goes it?"

"Pretty well, I think." Sleight said proudly. "I've been slipping Chrysalis subtle hints about the values of allies, help, and having extra numbers."

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" Thorax chuckled. "Must be part of that stage magician background. I know a pony who thinks a lot like you."

"If all goes well, I might be able to talk Chrysalis into another meeting." Sleight declared. "One that will have a much better outcome."

"With you putting in a good word for us, I'm sure it will." Thorax smiled. "I am very glad you're here, Sleight. Having somepony on the inside really helps in convincing Chrysalis to see our point of view."

"Well, I'm not exactly over the moon about this." Sleight admitted. "But if it gets Chrysalis to stop being so stubborn and actually give you guys a chance, I guess it's the only way to-"

"Aha!"

Sleight turned around, and saw to his shock that Chrysalis was standing before.

"Uh-oh." He gulped.

"'Uh-oh' is right." Chrysalis snorted.

"Uh... Chrys, darling, aren't you supposed to be with the builders' guild?" Sleight asked nervously.

"I did." Chrysalis nodded. "But the matter didn't take nearly as long as I expected. And on the way back, I noticed you sneaking around the back of the hive. Not exactly usual behavior for you, so I decided to follow."

"Y-you did?" Sleight gulped.

"I knew there was something off with you recently, Sleight!" Chrysalis frowned. "But never did I imagine that you would be sneaking off to collaborate with those traitors behind my back!"

"Now, now, I w-wouldn't say 'collaborate'." Sleight stuttered.

"Then what would you call it?" Chrysalis demanded.

"...I would call it…" Sleight began, before sighing. "I truly believe that joining with Thorax's hive would be a good idea. Look, that whole Project: Infestation crap left us in a bad bind, and regardless of what you feel, we need all the numbers and resources we could get!"

"We do not need those traitors!" Chrysalis spat. "We are doing just fine on our own!"

"But what if we suffer another attack? After what those Forefathers did to us, it's clear that they are not messing around!" Sleight asked. "If they or some other evil force sees us as an 'obstacle', and they decide to obliterate us, and our limited numbers can't handle it? We would be screwed!"

"No, we would not!" Chrysalis roared. "The true Changelings are strong enough to withstand any attack! Besides, these weak-willed traitors could never be of help to us! They are nothing but spineless cowards!"

"That is enough!" Thorax stood up. "It is one thing to insult me, but I will not stand by while you belittle my subjects!"

"You mean _my_ subjects!" Chrysalis roared. "Or at least they were, before you corrupted them!"

"I didn't 'corrupt' any of them." Thorax said firmly. "They chose to follow my example!"

"So you say." Chrysalis snarled. "But the fact remains that I lost almost my entire hive that day, because of you! You have no idea how many I fell into slumber cursing your name, dreaming of exacting retribution upon you. You, who took my rightful place as leader of the hive, who stole my subjects loyalty... who left me with practically nothing!"

"...After all these years, you are still the same bitter Queen…" Thorax scowled. "For someone who had supposedly made 'friends' with the ponies and mended relationships with the entirety of Equestria, you still refuse to see any other viewpoint but your own."

"And even after all this time, you are still nothing but an ungrateful little turncoat!" Chrysalis spat. "A lowly drone who got ideas above his station! Who took what was rightfully mine!"

"I took nothing." Thorax growled. "The other Changelings chose to make me their new leader. They chose me because you were such a terrible leader."

"Oh really?" Chrysalis snarled. "I never heard a single peep from them before you came along and ruined everything!"

"Are you serious?" Thorax sneered. "If the way your subjects have acted since my arrival are any indication, they're too afraid to speak their minds, in fear of what their 'Queen' would do to them! That has always been the way with you! Leading through fear and intimidation!"

"How dare you..." Chrysalis seethed. "I'll have you know, my children love me! I've given everything to the hive! Sure, I may be a bit stern at times, but it is because I am their leader! Because that what I was born to do! It was my birthright, my destiny!" She then glared at Thorax. "While your birthright was to serve... and you couldn't even get that right!"

"Guys, please..." Sleight tried to step in.

"I could never serve someone as cruel and greedy as you!" Thorax spat, ignoring Sleight. "You can say as many foul words as you want about me, but that does not change the fact that unlike you, I did not attempt to take over Equestria not one, not two, but three times, before I finally agreed to peace! Unlike you, I was always content to simply live alongside the ponies, and not try to conquer them, just to satisfy a twisted lust for power!"

"I will admit, the path of conquest ultimately led nowhere." Chrysalis shrugged. "But you were obligated to obey your Queen, no matter what! You turned your back on me, and the hive!"

"And in doing so, freed myself from your twisted ways." Thorax retorted. "I become my own Changeling, at long last."

"You 'became' a vile traitor!" Chrysalis spat.

"And exactly what reason did I to be loyal?" Thorax sneered. "Even as a hatchling, I was terrified at the very sight of you!"

"Then maybe you should have been more terrified." Chrysalis retorted. "Perhaps then you would not have forgotten your place."

"I have a new place now." Thorax declared. "I am ruler of the hive, whether you like it or not."

"What I feel goes far beyond not liking." Chrysalis scowled.

"And it is in my hive's best interest that I have come here, against my better instinct." Thorax returned. "If you don't agree to this union... if you don't agree to help us, most of my hive will die!"

"Good!" Chrysalis spat. "All of those fools are no better than you! They also chose to throw away what it means to be a Changeling... even giving up their very forms! They all chose to embrace the idea of becoming multi-colored abominations!"

"I showed them a new way to live." Thorax insisted. "A way to resolve their hunger problems once and for all. You may call them 'abominations', but I call them 'reborn'. I am proud to have been able to lead them into a new era, free of hate and starvation. Helping them was the right thing to do, and I will never regret it."

"Yet you were content to leave the rest of us in the lurch!" Chrysalis snarled.

"It was not by my hooves that your suffering has been prolonged!" Thorax glared darkly. "It was you who spurned Starlight's hoof of friendship way back when! Not me!"

"...Wait, what?" Sleight stepped in, "Starlight who? What hoof of friendship?"

"Do not mention that mare's name in my presence!" Chrysalis snapped. "Starlight Glimmer is on my list, right under you and these Forefathers!"

"Wait, Starlight Glimmer?" Sleight gaped. "As in Princess Twilight's old pupil? She was involved in all this?!"

"Yes she was. It was thanks to her that I was able to become king!" Thorax explained.

"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me!" Chrysalis sneered, "That harlot is almost as much to blame for this travesty as you are!" She pointed at Thorax.

"Is she?" Thorax challenged. "Even after all you'd done, after all the awful atrocities you'd committed, she was willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself! To finally end the hunger and strife that the changelings had suffered for so long... but you didn't take it. You just refused it and swore vengeance on her."

"You did?" Sleight frowned at Chrysalis, dismayed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it this way." Thorax told Sleight. "Though clearly, your beloved Queen chose to keep that tidbit of information from you."

"I had no reason to inform him." Chrysalis scoffed. "Because it no longer matters."

"I find that hard to believe." Thorax glared. "If you can still hate me after all these years, I doubt very much you'd let go of your grudge against Starlight."

"You both did me wrong." Chrysalis spat.

"You already did us wrong." Thorax retorted. "You kidnapped Starlight's friends, tried to take over Equestria, and tried to drain all the love out of me. Me, a fellow Changeling! As much as I despised back then, somehow, I never imagined you'd stoop so low... hurt so many... Even now, the thought of my hive in pain probably makes you feel happy. They may have changed, but they're still your children, and you would allow them to perish? I'll never understand that kind of spite..."

"Ever the soft-hearted fool." Chrysalis snarled, eyes locked on her hated nemesis. "Makes me ashamed to consider I ever laid your egg..."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Thorax spat. "Knowing I was born from a warmongering fiend like you... I still feel like I can't get your stink off me."

"How dare you?!" Chrysalis spat. "You foul perversion of a Changeling!"

"You black-hearted succubus!" Thorax yelled.

"Traitor!" Chrysalis scowled.

"Tyrant!" Thorax retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Sleight roared, slamming his Changeling hoof, which changed into a manticore's paw to emphasize the slam.

Chrysalis and Thorax turned in Sleight's direction, shocked by his outburst.

"I can't believe you!" Sleight yelled. "The both of you!"

"What?!" Chrysalis and Thorax gasped.

"You're supposed to be the leaders of your hives, yet the both of you are acting like bickering foals!" Sleight yelled.

"Excuse me?" Chrysalis growled.

"You can't be serious" Thorax asked.

"I have been patient these past few days." Sleight seethed. "And I thought I would've been able to get you to resolve this peacefully like adults." He then glared at the both of them. "But clearly, I would have had better luck trying to teach poker to a cragadile!"

"Sleight, surely you understand how this traitor-" Chrysalis started.

"How can I negotiate with this tyrant-" Thorax said at the same time.

"Quiet!" Sleight yelled, silencing them. "I'm going to be doing the talking for a while."

Chrysalis and Thorax stood in place, Sleight's anger unerving them both. Sleight glared at Thorax.

"Thorax, you told me that you want to heal the rift between the hives." Sleight declared. "You say you understand that Chrysalis has changed. Well, you know what? I'm not seeing it!"

"How can you say that, Sleight?" Thorax asked. "You really think I don't want to bring our brethren back together?"

"I don't doubt that." Sleight admitted. "In fact, I think you're a pretty stand up guy. But this whole thing between you and Chrysalis... that's a whole 'nother can of worms. Chrysalis is clearly not the only one holding onto some petty grudge. Sure, you hid it well under your politeness and solemness, but I can see now that you have some bucked up mommy issues!"

"I, well..." Thorax spluttered.

"And because of that, deep down, you don't really believe Chrysalis has changed." Sleight glared. "You think she's the same heartless tyrant she was when you knew her. In fact, you probably just think the peace treaty and me marrying her were just 'moments of weakness' to take advantage of!"

"I would never think that!" Thorax declared. "I just thought you'd finally helped her to see sense! To be sane and rational!"

"And you're saying I wasn't like that before?" Chrysalis sneered. "I knew all along you were still the same disrespectful ingrate you always were. And now I have solid proof... to my immense satisfaction." She let out a cold, cruel laugh. "I was right all along!"

"Oh shut the buck up!" Sleight rounded on Chrysalis.

"Excuse me?!" Chrysalis frowned.

"You wanna know something, Chrysalis?" Sleight snorted. "For all these years we've been together, I've stood up for you. When we attended our first royal party, I protected you from those bad-mouthing ponies. I defended you to Princess Cadance back when you two had that feud going on. I stuck up for you when the other hive Queens were mocking your choices. I even justified your actions to the freaking ghost of your mom, for crying out loud. And I did all of that from the bottom of my heart. But I had come to learn a lot about you in this past week."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chrysalis glared, "Thorax is the one at fault-"

"Don't play the victim card here." Sleight snorted. "You've had it out for Thorax for all these years. I can understand that he wouldn't be your favorite Changeling after what happened all those years ago. I understand if you're still a little pissed about it. But that was over twenty fricking years ago! Have you ever tried, I don't know, getting the BUCK over it?! Sure beats having the whole hive stepping on eggshells whenever someone brings up colors!"

"Don't you dare judge me, Sleight." Chrysalis spat. "You don't what it's like to lose almost everything you've ever cared about!"

"Don't I?" Sleight retorted. "I lost my mother, I thought I'd lost my grandfather, my father wanted nothing to do with me, and I had to leave the only home I ever knew rather than face his wrath! To me, my father was my 'Thorax'!"

Chrysalis stepped back, surprised by the vigor in Sleight's voice.

"But unlike you, I got over it!" Sleight continued. "With your help no less! I forgave my father for a ruined childhood and years of abuse. I was able to make peace with my father, yet you can't be bothered to do the same with Thorax?"

"It is not that simple, Sleight!" Chrysalis protested.

"Really? Not that simple?!" Sleight glared. "Last I checked, you hated the ponies just as much as you did Thorax, yet that didn't stop you from finally agreeing to a peace treaty with them! How is Thorax and his hive any different?!"

"Because they're a bunch of traitors!" Chrysalis roared, her horn sparking. "They rejected me, turned on me, forced me to flee my own kingdom. I can't just turn around and act like everything's fine and dandy! Not after what they did! Not after the shame they dealt upon me!"

"So that's what this is really all about." Sleight narrowed his eyes. "This was never about Thorax, not entirely. This was all about your pride! You are just too damn proud to even consider the idea of reuniting every Changeling. of helping the two halves become a whole once again. It was that same pride that lead you to refuse Starlight Glimmer, and the same pride that lead you to refuse Thorax's olive branch!"

"Sleight, I-" Chrysalis started.

"Your pride... you would not believe how many times I've heard that excuse." Sleight scowled. "I didn't use to think it was that big of a deal, but now..." He glared at Chrysalis coldly. "You mean to tell me that because of 'your pride', you turned down the one chance you had at saving your hive from near-certain extinction!"

"What do you mean 'one chance'?!" Chrysalis snarled. "Have you forgotten that we have the peace treaty now?"

"Oh no, I haven't forgotten!" Sleight glared. "But as I recall, the only reason that Celestia and the others came that day was because Wizel decided to stallion up for once and made it so that they _would_ come. But even then, you almost botched it up by wanting Shine for a bucking sex slave!"

"Sleight-" Chrysalis tried to get a word in.

"And don't get me started on Red Eclipse!" Sleight growled. "Do you think maybe if you'd had Thorax and his hive on your side, maybe he wouldn't have been such a problem?!"

"You don't know that..." Chrysalis insisted.

"Oh, I think I do!" Sleight glared. "Even without Thorax, you had Celestia and all of Equestria to help you with Red Eclipse and those buckers, but noooo! Your pride just couldn't allow that, could it? You were more willing to take a gamble on some low-life magician who only even considered fulfilling a prophecy just so he could become King and get laid! Do you realize how buckin' messed up that is?!"

"But you did end up defending and saving this hive!" Chrysalis snarled. "And because of it, this hive was made stronger for it! By not crawling to Celestia or anypony for help, we had secured our hive's legacy!"

"Really?" Sleight sneered. "Secured the hive's legacy, or your pride?!"

"How can you even ask me that?" Chrysalis gasped.

"Because the evidence if kind of leaning towards the latter." Sleight retorted.

"Tell me this, Chrysalis!" Sleight glared. "What would have happened had I not been there? What if there was no pony to fulfill the prophecy and save all of you?! If not me, then who would had done it?! Let's face facts, if I hadn't stepped in when I did, all of you would had died or been forced off your land! Slaughtered by a bunch of extreme racists! All because you had to stand apart! Because you couldn't suck it up and asked for help!"

"How can you say such a thing?" Chrysalis growled. "Sleight, you know me!"

"I thought I did." Sleight said coldly. "I thought you were a Queen who cared about her subjects. But you don't. Not really. Because when it comes down to it, all you really care about is your pride! So much that you would rather have yourself and the hive starve than accept the help of others or even making peace. What's worse is that you refuse to see the good that could come from our unity!"

"What good?! Our hive is just fine without them!" Chrysalis protested.

"No, we were lucky. What were the odds that I was a cure to that exact bio-engineered virus? Believe it or not, our hive isn't as strong as it used to be. Neither is Thorax's." Sleight pointed out. "Instead of gambling on fate to not screw us over in the future, we could all band together to build a new, better hive, a place for all subjects, black or pastel, to live together, happy and safe..." Sleight then glared at Chrysalis, "But you clearly don't care about that! You're so gung-ho on holding onto this petty grudge, seeing it more important than the well-being of your subjects!"

"You don't understand!" Chrysalis growled.

"Oh, I understand completely!" Sleight glared. "You are so blinded by your pride that you would rather we all suffer great hardships rather than accept help from Thorax, and you would rather let Thorax and his hive die, all because of what happened all those years ago! And you rather have me live in ignorance! Why else would you have not told me of all this?! I thought we were a team, you and I!"

"Sleight, just listen to me!" Chrysalis demanded.

"No, I won't." Sleight shook his head. "Ever since Thorax showed up, you had been nothing but angry and bitter. That is not the Queen I gave my eternal loyalty to. That is not the Chrysalis I love. That is a cruel, hateful witch who actually deserved to have most of her hive taken from her, because Faust knows what would had happen to it if it wasn't!"

"...Sleight... you..." Chrysalis stepped back, her husband's words having cut right through to her core. Her eyes began welling up, as she struggled to maintain composure. "You don't mean that... You can't mean that..."

"I'm sorry, Chrysalis, but that is how I see it." Sleight turned away, unable to look at her. "You can scream and blow things up all you want, but I believe joining both our hives is for the best of both of us. And if you can't see that... well, you just lost all the respect I had for you…" He closed his eyes. "...My Queen."

Chrysalis grit her teeth in an angry snarl. But the corners of her mouth began to droop, and her eyes started to water.

"Is that really... what you think of me?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"...I'm sorry, but it is." Sleight declared, unnerved by the look of anguish on her face.

"Very well then." Chrysalis half-sniffed, half-snarled. "If that's the way you feel, 'my king', perhaps I should simply leave, before my very presence sickens you!"

"Don't be like that..." Sleight started.

"Why not?!" Chrysalis roared, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's not like you have any more repect for me to lose!"

Torn between anger and heartbreak, Chrysalis flew away, back towards the hive. Sleight stood there, more affected by her outburst than he cared to admit.

Thorax stood there, stupefied by what he had witnessed... only to gaze sympathetically at Sleight.

"Sleight... I never meant..." He murmured.

"I know you didn't." Sleight let out a deep sigh. "But it had to be said."

"But where does this leave us?" Thorax asked. "Will the-"

"Thorax, I'd willing to talk to you more about this matter when the time is right." Sleight growled. "Right now, you need to rethink about why you want to reunite our hives. Because I just about smashed everything I had with Chrysalis into tiny pieces so I could stick up for you."

"...I'm sorry, Sleight..." Thorax bowed his head in sadness.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Sleight grumbled, as he left the camp, leaving a saddened Thorax behind.

As Sleight walked back to the hive, the anger still simmering inside of him, he felt tears come to his eyes.

 _'Way to go, Sleight.'_ He thought to himself. _'You stood up for what you believed in. But at what cost?'_

Sleight trudged sadly through the forest. His attempt to help join the two hives together had ended in disaster. He feared there would be no way to undo what had been said and done. And a part of him, disillusioned by everything he had seen and heard, almost hoped it would be so. The damage had been done, and now, he had to contend with what came next.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Consequences

**Two Kings And A Queen**

 **Chapter Five: Consequences**

Sleight slowly trudged back to the hive, feeling lower than low. He elected to enter through the front gates, seeing no point in hiding his movements any more.

"My King?" One of the Changelings standing guard frowned. "I wasn't aware you'd left."

"Well, I had." Sleight sighed. "Now, if you could open the gate, please? I'm having a pretty rotten day."

"At once, my King." The second guard nodded.

"Thank you." Sleight sighed.

Sleight made his way back to the tower. Night had fallen by then, and all Sleight wanted to do was sleep.

 _'What a disaster this day turned out to be...'_ He thought morosely.

Sazh was there to greet Sleight as he entered.

"Hey, Sleight." He smiled. "How are things?"

"You don't wanna know." Sleight said flatly, walking right past him. "It's been a long day, and I need to sleep."

"Um... okay." Sazh frowned.

"King Zzzleight." Char approached. "There'zzz a matter involving the zzzoldier cazzzte I need to dizzzcuzzzzzz with you."

"Tomorrow, okay?" Sleight held up a hoof. "I really need to go to bed."

"Azzz you wizzzh." Char nodded. He turned to Sazh. "What'zzz with him?"

"No idea." Sazh shrugged. "I just hope it won't last..."

Sleight returned to the bedchambers, only to find Chrysalis was not there. Wherever she had flown off to after their argument, it wasn't anywhere in the tower.

 _'Good.'_ Sleight thought angrily. _'I don't even want to think about her right now.'_

Sleight climbed onto his side of the bed, making sure to not even glance at Chrysalis's side. Despite his anger, he was aware of how empty the bed felt with only one occupant. Shrugging off the feeling, he slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Thorax was bemoaning what had just happened.

"I'm sorry things turned out so badly today, my King." Scuttle comforted him.

"So am I." Thorax sighed. "I can't help but feel like this is all my fault..."

"You can't think that way, sire." Mandible urged. "Chrysalis said all those terrible things to you..."

"And I didn't exactly help the situation by insulting her like that." Thorax pointed out. "Maybe Sleight was right. Maybe I am letting my resentment towards her color my judgment."

"But we can't give up." Clack declared. "Our hive may not be able to survive without the assistance of this one."

"I know." Thorax bowed his head sadly. "And I can only hope I haven't cost us our one chance at making it a reality..."

Sleight wasn't the only one who had an uneasy sleep that night. Thorax barely slept himself, inundated with guilt.

The next morning, Sleight dragged himself out of bed. He noticed that Chrysalis was still nowhere to be seen.

 _'Like I care.'_ He pouted. _'Let her go and sulk. She brought it on herself...'_

After having some breakfast, Sleight made his way to the throne, intent on attending to some royal business. However, when he opened the door, he found Wizel on the other side, glaring at him.

"...What did you do?" Wizel asked coldly.

"I don't what you're talking about." Sleight countered, unnerved by the look on Wizel's face.

"Don't play games with me, Sleight." Wizel growled. "When I last saw Chrysalis, she said she was going to have a little talk with you. I haven't seen her since."

"...You haven't?" Sleight frowned, concern overriding his anger for a moment.

"That's right." Wizel nodded. "I can only assume something bad went down between the two of you. And I have a feeling it has something to do with Thorax."

"You could say that." Sleight shrugged. "But it wasn't my fault. She brought it on herself."

"...And how did she brought it upon herself exactly?" Wizel frowned, "What happened?"

"You really want to know?" Sleight asked. "It's not pleasant listening."

"Let me be the judge of that." Wizel urged.

Sleight sighed deeply.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you..." He declared.

Sleight told Wizel the whole story, right up to the part where he returned to the hive.

"...And that pretty much leads up to now." He finished.

Wizel was visibly aghast, glaring at Sleight.

"Sleight… how... why…" Wizel gasped, "How could you say such things to Chrysalis?! You of all ponies!"

"Me?!" Sleight spluttered. "You think I'm in the wrong here?"

"Sleight, there are some things that need to be said about certain ponies. Calling ponies out on their grudges is one thing… but to outright tell Chrysalis that she doesn't care about her subjects?" Wizel glared darkly at Sleight. "That was a disgustingly low blow. I thought that would be beneath you!"

"Well, excuse me, old bug!" Sleight snarled. "But I call them like I see them! Did you know that Chrysalis had a chance to bring peace to his hive long before I came here?! You know, that whole hoof of friendship with Starlight Glimmer? All these twenty-some years of suffering this whole hive had to endure! All because she wouldn't take her hoof!"

"I am well aware of what happened, Sleight." Wizel declared. "And have been for years."

"You were?" Sleight frowned. "But you weren't there when it happened."

"No, but when I heard tell of it when one of my... trysts brought me to Ponyville." Wizel admitted. "I overheard some of Princess Twilight's friends discussing it."

"And you thought it was okay how Chrysalis just rejected the offer?" Sleight demanded. "That she chose to just run and hold on to a petty grudge?"

"I wasn't okay with that." Wizel sighed. "But back then, speaking to Chrysalis about it would have been a poor decision. If she wouldn't allow talk regarding Thorax, she definitely wouldn't allow mention of the pony who helped Thorax overthrow her. Her pride could not let it stand..."

"Her pride… who gives a buck about her pride?!" Sleight growled. "Who knows how many changelings lost their lives due to prejudice and cruelty because of her pride! Does she even care?!"

"Sleight-" Wizel started.

"Obviously not, if she can't understand how good this merger could have been for all of us." Sleight sneered.

"If you'd just-" Wizel attempted to get a word in edgewise.

"But she doesn't understand." Sleight growled. "None of the important stuff matters to her. Only her own precious pride, her ego, matters. She doesn't care about anything else. Not even her own children..."

"...Is that really what you think?" Wizel frowned. "Is it?"

"Yes, it is." Sleight said coldly.

"With all due respect, my King, you couldn't be more wrong." Wizel declared.

"And how would you know?" Sleight asked.

"Experience." Wizel told him. "You remember the story I told you? Of what happened after Chrysalis was forced from the old hive?"

"Yeah." Sleight nodded.

"There was something I neglected to mention." Wizel admitted. "Something I think will help prove my point. Something that happened the night after Chrysalis was forced to run..."

 _Flashback..._

Wizel wandered through the makeshift camp his group had made, out in the desert by Appleloosa. As he did, he passed Char and Sazh, who were arguing about their sleeping arrangements.

"Thizzz izzz my zzzpot, runt!" Char snarled, pushing Sazh away from a patch of ground.

"What's the difference?" Sazh asked. "It all looks the same! Why not sleep over there?" He pointed to another patch.

"There'zzz too much zzzand there." Char growled. "I don't like zzzand. It'zzz coarzzze, rough and irritating."

"Wonder who that reminds me of?" Sazh muttered under his breath.

"And it getzzz everywhere... like you!" Char shoved Sazh back. "Now beat it!"

"Whatever." Sazh stepped aside. "Sand never bothered me anyway..."

Wizel barely even reacted to that little scene. He was still overcome with the news of what had become of their brethren. It was unnerving to know that he and the others had suddenly become a minority. But he was most disturbed by Chrysalis's reaction to it. Her willingness to simply write off those who had transformed, consider them no longer meaningful to her.

 _'Do you really think that, Chrysalis?'_ He thought. _'Regardless of their form or their choices, they are still your children. Would you really disown them so readily?'_

Wizel's musings brought them to a small cavern. He would have walked right past, if he hadn't heard the soft sounds of sobbing.

 _'What the...?'_ He frowned, moving in closer to the cave mouth.

As he looked into the cavern, he could make out a large shape, shaking harshly.

"Why?" A familiar voice implored.

'Chrysalis?' Wizel realized.

"Why?" Chrysalis wept. "My subjects... my children... why did you do this to me? Why did you reject me, cast me out? After I raised and cared for you, you took the side of the traitor, and forced me away from our home? Why?"

Wizel made his way over to Chrysalis, and placed a hoof on her back.

"Wizel?" Chrysalis turned. "What are you doing here?"

"What any decent uncle would do: comfort his distraught niece." Wizel smiled. "It's going to be okay, Chrysalis."

"Don't lie to me!" Chrysalis smacked away his hoof. "It won't be okay! In one day, I've lost my home, my status, and just about all but a few of my children! It will never be okay again!"

"I know it looks bad." Wizel told her. "But you haven't lost everything. You still have loyal followers. You still have us!"

"A mere dozen." Chrysalis scoffed. "Hardly a mighty force… a mere shamble of my mother's hive..."

"That doesn't mean we're finished." Wizel sagely remarked, "In time, even the smallest of numbers can grow into a glorious empire. We will rise again, I assure you."

"That's not what I am worried about." Chrysalis sniffed. "...Before Thorax and those fools came along, I had believed that my children loved me enough that they would stand by me forever… but no… all it took was that wretched transformation and suddenly, every single one of them was transforming, just so they could be like Thorax! They chose him over me! My own children…" She let out a heavy sob. "Do you know how much that hurts?"

"...I'm afraid not." Wizel admitted.

"...It was like I was the only one left." Chrysalis whimpered, "...All alone… loved by no one…"

"But you are not alone." Wizel insisted. "We are still by your side. And we aren't going anywhere."

"And for that, I can't thank you enough." Chrysalis smiled weakly. She was silent for a few moments. "...Wizel? Was I a good Queen? A good mother?"

"...Yes." Wizel nodded. "If you'll excuse my brutal honesty, your parenting did have its flaws at times. You could be harsh and unyielding with your subjects, demanding perfection..."

"Which was to be expected." Chrysalis defended herself.

"But everything you did, you did to strengthen the hive, and protect it against its enemies."Wizel smiled. "Your children were lucky to have you, as am I."

"Are you sure?" Chrysalis challenged, "Because from where I stand, every Changeling would be better off with Thorax than they would be with me…"

"Chrysalis…" Wizel whispered.

"It's only a matter of time before Thorax gets to all of you…" Chrysalis sniffled. "Then… I'll be left completely alone…"

"That won't happen, I promise." Wizel assured. "I may not know exactly what happened with Thorax and the others, or why they made the choices they made… but what I do know is that I swore to your mother that I would stand by your side, no matter. And I'm going to keep that promise, no matter what."

"You will?" Chrysalis tearfully smiled. "You'll never leave me?"

"Never." Wizel nodded.

"Thank you, Wizel." Chrysalis sniffed, trying to regain some measure of composure. "Your Queen is grateful for your continued loyalty."

"I know it will be a tough road ahead, but I'll be there for you every step of the way." Wizel smiled. "Just as I was for your mother. I'll never leave you, Chrysalis. Never."

Chrysalis placed her hoof on her uncle's shoulder, silently returning the sentiment.

"But if you need a moment to compose yourself, I'd be willing to give you some privacy." Wizel offered.

"No, it's fine." Chrysalis told him. "Please stay. I insist."

"As you wish... my Queen." Wizel nodded.

Wizel stayed with Chrysalis for quite some time, willing to stay by her side until she regained her composure.

 _'I was wrong about you, Chrysalis.'_ He thought. _'You care more about your subjects can ever be said aloud. I can't imagine the pain you're going through right now...'_

 _The present..._

"That... that really happened?" Sleight gaped.

"Indeed. I stood by her side all night." Wizel nodded. "And I continued to stand by her side for all the years after. Even when I disagreed with her methods, when I tried my best to engineer a peace treaty between ponies and Changelings, I always had faith that Chrysalis's love for her children would win out in the end."

"...Well…" Sleight frowned. "This is something that could have been brought to my attention YESTERDAY!" He finished with a seething glare.

"In my defense, I didn't think you would have said something so cruel to Chrysalis." Wizel glared. "You might had well driven a stake through her heart."

"I was only trying to reunite this hive!" Sleight snarled. "I'm surprised that you haven't done anything! After all, the peace treaty and that whole prophecy only happened because of you!"

"There was only so much that I could do, Sleight." Wizel glared. "I only did those things because the hive depended on it. Chrysalis may have not liked it, but in the end, I knew she would thank me for it in the end. But when it came to Thorax… I couldn't do it. Not after what I promised Chrysalis."

"So you just let them stay apart?" Sleight asked.

"Yes." Wizel nodded. "To protect Chrysalis's heart from breaking again. She built this hive up over years, birthing new children to replace those who left her. These children helped fill the hole in her left that was made all those years ago. But the hole is not entirely filled. The pain of that day is still with her. Because her greatest fear, that her new children could abandon her like the old, is still very much a possibility. That is the true reason she wants nothing to do with Thorax's hive. Because she doesn't to lose any more of her precious offspring."

Sleight felt a sinking feeling in his heart. He was beginning to feel like he had made a terrible mistake.

"I never thought of it like that..." He mused. "Never considered..."

"Are you surprised, Sleight?" Wizel glared at him. "Surprised that Chrysalis cares more deeply for her children than you believed?"

"Well, I..." Sleight mumbled, chastened.

"Make no mistake, Chrysalis has always cared for her subjects." Wizel declared. "She may not always show it, but she cares for them deeply. They are her children, her legacy, her life. Don't ever say or think otherwise, or so help me, I will remind you of that fact by force, my King."

"Aw, crap…" Sleight groaned. "I feel like a world-class heel right now…"

"So you should." Wizel nodded.

"...I gotta find Chrysalis." Sleight declared, "I have to make things right." He turned to Wizel. "I know I shouldn't ask this, but can you-"

"Cover for you?" Wizel finished, "Of course I can. Get out there and find your wife."

"Thank you." Sleight sighed, "...And I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me, tell her!" Wizel ordered.

"Right… off I go!" Sleight ran off, hoping to find his wife.

Meanwhile, Vito had once again come to the hive to visit Glinda. Glinda was just coming out of Maid's house, having been talking with her and Slinker.

"Hey, G." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, V." Glinda grinned, nuzzling him.

"Up for a little picnic?" Vito held up a basket.

"With pleasure." Glinda nodded. "Come on. I know the perfect place."

As Glinda and Vito made their way to their destination, they briefly crossed paths with Sleight.

"Hello, your majesty." Vito said politely.

"Hi, Sleight." Glinda smiled. "Me and Vito are just going for a picnic. That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Sleight nodded, his mind clearly elsewhere. "I just gotta go... do something. You kids have fun!"

Sleight dashed away frantically.

"Is he okay?" Vito frowned. "He looked kinda... out of it. Like my dad when he runs out of hair spray."

"Oh, he's probably got some royal business to take care of." Glinda shrugged. "No big deal, most likely. Now, let's get to that picnic."

"With pleasure." Vito smiled.

The happy couple left the hive, and laid out their picnic on a small ridge, not too far away, but providing a magnificent view.

"I got some of your favorites." Vito smiled. "Honey-glazed oat tarts, spicy hay fritatas, and rutebaga smoothies."

"Oh, V." Glinda beamed. "You're such a great coltfriend. I really don't deserve you."

"Sure you do." Vito grinned. "You're the sweetest, kindest filly I've ever met. Some days, I think I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"Now you're just talking crazy." Glinda told him. "I'm... not exactly perfect, you know. But I could be closer..."

"Say what?" Vito frowned.

"Nothing!" Glinda yelped, realizing what she had just said. "Nothing at all!"

"Glinda, is... something wrong?" Vito surmised.

"Not exactly..." Glinda mumbled.

"Then what is it?" Vito asked.

"I... don't know if I should say." Glinda cringed. "You might think I'm just being silly."

"Try me." Vito declared.

"You really want me to?" Glinda fretted.

"You can tell me anything." Vito assured her, placing one hoof on hers. "You know that, right?"

Glinda took a deep breath.

"Okay. The thing is... I've been thinking about doing what Thorax and his hive did." She confessed. "Of giving out the love within me and transforming."

"You have?" Vito asked. "But... why?"

"Because I've been feeling more and more like I should." Glinda declared. "Like it's what I have to do. I've never felt more strongly about something in my life. But I know how Chrysalis feels about Changelings who go down that path. She wouldn't be happy at all. But a growing part of me is feeling like it would be worth it."

"Worth it how?" Vito asked.

"Because if I transformed, I would be beautiful." Glinda smiled. "More accepted. And I'd be more like the kind of girl you deserve. I know the looks we get sometimes when I'm in my true form, and we're walking down the streets together. What some ponies think. I don't want you to suffer through that, just because of me."

"It doesn't matter what other ponies think." Vito declared. "What matters is how we feel about each other."

"I'm afraid that's part of the problem." Glinda sighed. "I feel like maybe you'd... like me better if I transformed."

"You do?" Vito frowned.

"I know you love me, but maybe you could love me more in that form." Glinda declared.

"Glinda, I wouldn't-" Vito started.

"Wait. What if I end up as a color you hate?" Glinda suddenly realized. "What if you can barely even look at me any more?"

"That's not-" Vito spluttered.

"Or are you thinking that I'm being too superficial, and only caring about how I look?" Glinda frowned. "What if it ruins everything between us?"

"Glinda, please-" Vito started.

"I just don't know what to do!" Glinda despaired, breaking down into tears.

"Hey, hey." Vito comforted her. "It's okay. Just relax."

Vito held Glinda until she stopped crying.

"Sorry about that." Glinda sniffed. "Once it started to come out, I just couldn't stop myself... It's all so confusing. I've feel so lost right now..."

Glinda rested her head against Vito's. Vito, spurred on by the desire to help his fillyfriend, began to speak.

"Okay, here's what I think." He declared. "I think you should listen to your heart on this one. Just do what you think is the right thing to do. Don't let worrying about what others might think affect your decision."

"I was kind of hoping for a more precise pep-talk." Glinda admitted.

"The thing is, I can't tell you what the right thing to do here is." Vito told her. "It's your body, your life, and your choice. But no matter you choose, I'll still love you either way."

"...Promise?" Glinda asked.

"Promise." Vito placed his hooves against her cheeks, then pulled her in for a kiss.

"At least I know I'll still have you, even if the worst happens." Glinda smiled.

"Hey, you're not getting rid of me that easily." Vito joked. "Now, how about we forget our worries for a little while and enjoy our picnic?"

"Best idea I've heard all day." Glinda beamed, biting into a honey-glazed oat tart.

Meanwhile, Sleight was still searching for Chrysalis. He didn't mention this fact to his subjects, fearing that the disappearance of their Queen could cause them to panic.

His first stop was the nursery, but it was devoid of Chrysalis. Prometheus was there, however, looking at the larvae.

"Grandpa?" Sleight frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just taking a peek at the next generation." Prometheus smiled. "Never got to look at larva much before I was exiled. They are cute, aren't they? ...I wonder if the ones at Thorax's hive are as brightly hued as the adult variety..."

"Yeah, probably." Sleight shrugged. "Now, er, have you seen Chrysalis anywhere, by any chance?"

"Not since yesterday." Prometheus admitted. "Why, is there some kind of problem?"

"Well, she may have found out I was talking with Thorax." Sleight cringed.

"Oh, boy..." Prometheus groaned.

"And we may have ended up having a blazing argument that ended with Chrysalis flying off in tears." Sleight added guiltily. "I haven't seen her since."

"Oh, Sleight." Prometheus sighed. "I was really hoping you hadn't inherited your father's temper..."

"I haven't." Sleight insisted. "But I just got so angry at Chrysalis's stubbornness."

"If you say so, kid." Prometheus shrugged. "If Chrysalis is anything like her mother, she's got one heck of a stubborn streak."

"Bottom line, I have to make it up to her." Sleight declared. "But I have to find her first... without panicking the hive by letting them know their Queen is MIA."

"Well, like I said, I haven't seen her." Prometheus repeated. "But she must be around here somewhere."

"And I'm going to find her." Sleight said, determination in his voice.

"Good luck, my boy." Prometheus said solemnly.

"Thanks." Sleight headed out of the nursery.

"Let's hope none of you have to go through anything like that." Prometheus told the larvae.

Sleight searched all over the hive, from the soldiers' barracks to the ruins from the Forefathers' attack, all the while trying to put on a straight face for his subjects.

 _'This isn't looking good.'_ He thought, as he finished checking the shattered remains of the Forefathers' airship (which seem more shattered than usual), which had been empty (aside from a dead body that seemed far too fresh). _'Not many places left to look...'_

"Sleight!" A voice called from above.

Sleight turned to see Thorax descending on him.

"Thorax?" Sleight frowned. "What do you want?"

"To talk." Thorax said, a little breathlessly. "I've been hovering around for a while, hoping to catch you by yourself."

"Why bother?" Sleight snorted. "Chrysalis already knows about our little talks, remember? Besides, I haven't seen her since she flew off last night."

"I'm sorry, Sleight." Thorax apologized. "I feel just terrible about what happened-"

"Do you?" Sleight growled. "The way you were ranting at Chrysalis last night, I think you'd enjoy the sight of her in pain."

"I'll admit, there was a lot more antagonism towards Chrysalis inside me than even I knew." Thorax sighed. "Guess we're more alike than I thought... at least, when it comes to holding grudges."

"No kidding." Sleight sneered. "You were like some schoolyard kid yelling at another."

"Not the way for a King to act, was it?" Thorax said, mortified.

"Not even close." Sleight agreed. "You know, I'm starting to think maybe Chrysalis is right about not joining our hives together."

"I don't blame you for thinking that way." Thorax bowed his head. "The way I acted last night was... just wrong. I put my own feelings above the needs of my subjects. That was a terrible, selfish mistake. One that may cost my subjects their lives."

Sleight's anger faded in light of Thorax's sincerity. The look of regret on his fellow King's face was plain to see.

"Well, look on the bright side." He sighed. "At least you're big enough to admit your mistake. Maybe I wasn't completely wrong about you after all..."

"Thank you, Sleight." Thorax smiled. "It's... more than I deserve."

"We'll see." Sleight frowned. "Let's just say the idea of a merger isn't completely off the table yet."

"You mean that?" Thorax asked hopefully. "After... all this?"

"Like I said, we'll see." Sleight repeated. "Maybe after I've straightened things out with Chrysalis, we can salvage something from this mess... but that's a big 'maybe'."

"A slight chance is better than no chance." Thorax admitted. "And I can assure you, I'll do my best to remain civil the next time Chrysalis and I meet."

"Good to know." Sleight nodded. "Speaking of Chrysalis, I still need to find her. All these good vibes don't mean squat without her by side."

"Good luck, Sleight." Thorax declared, taking off again.

"Luck." Sleight mused. "That's one more thing that seems pointless with Chrys..."

 _'Where can she be?'_ Sleight thought worriedly. _'I've looked everywhere. Where can she possibly hide herself?' His face suddenly lit up with realization. 'That's it! It's gotta be!'_

Sleight headed back to the tower, and made his way to a tunnel on the ground floor, once which led to a "basement" area. Using his magic, he pulled away a wooden panel, revealing a hidden tunnel. He then walked down it, heading for a secret room which had once housed a wedding dress Chrysalis had hidden away, to be visited on occasion when she longed for the beauty of a true wedding ceremony. With a pang of nostalgia, Sleight remembered the day he made that dream a reality, and his guilt grew. He had made Chrysalis so happy that day, and the night before, he had made her so sad.

 _'I just hope I've found Chrysalis at last.'_ He thought. _'I've got to make things right with her...'_

To his delight, Sleight was correct; Chrysalis was there. She sat on the ground, facing the wall, her head bowed in sorrow. She was still sobbing miserably. It hurt Sleight to know he had inflicted such pain upon her.

"Chrysalis?" Sleight asked tentatively.

Chrysalis's sobbing stopped for a moment, recognizing her husband's voice.

"...What do you want?" Chrysalis growled, not even turning around. The anger in her voice seem overwhelmed by sadness. "To insult me even more? Haven't you stabbed me in the heart once already?"

"I came here to apologize." Sleight sighed.

"Why bother?" Chrysalis grumbled, "You made it clear how you felt about me. How my presence disgusts you."

"Wizel told me what happened the night after you were ousted." Sleight explained. "How heartbroken you were over losing your children to Thorax."

"...Faust damn it, Wizel. Can't there be one secret kept around here?" Chrysalis growled to herself.

"The thing is… I get it now." Sleight admitted, "You do care about this hive… and you cared about those 'traitors'... and you still do. I shouldn't have ever questioned that. After all these years together."

"No, you shouldn't have done." Chrysalis turned to face him, her face set in a scowl. "I can't tell you how much it had hurt to hear you say those things. I couldn't tell you which hurt more. You speaking with the traitor behind my back."

"I know it was a rotten thing to do, but I felt like I had no choice." Sleight admitted. "You were so against the idea of even speaking with Thorax."

"Well, what do you expect?" Chrysalis spat. "He betrayed me!"

"I can't help but feel like there's more to this than simple hate." Sleight remarked, remembering Wizel's story. "...Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Absolutely not." Chrysalis insisted.

"Chrys, please." Sleight urged. "I want to understand. Tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Chrysalis roared.

"I know." Sleight nodded, unfazed by her outburst. "But I'd like you to. I'm your husband, remember? Your problems are my problems. But only if you're willing to share them, and let me help you through them. I guess that's part of why I said those things… I was hurt. Hurt that after all these years together, you couldn't trust me with all of your problems. I know I don't have any right to ask you this and I know that you might hate me now. I wouldn't blame you for not telling me but… could I at least know the reason for all this hate?"

Chrysalis threw Sleight a hard, hateful glare... which soon dissolved into a fresh bout of tears.

"...I'm sorry, Sleight." She wept. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night. I truly am. I just... I don't want to be left all alone."

"Alone?" Sleight frowned.

"Yes alone!" Chrysalis sniffed. "If I allowed Thorax and his followers into this hive, who's to say my subjects won't decide to join his side? They could very easily enact that vile metamorphosis, and abandon me, just as their brethren did all those years ago! And I would be back to where I was: left with nothing, and no-one! And I can't take that chance!"

"I'm sorry, Chryssy." Sleight comforted her. "I never looked at it that way before."

"Of course you didn't." Chrysalis scoffed. "You thought it was all just about some petty grudge."

"To be fair, the evidence was sort of leaning that way." Sleight pointed out.

"Well, the evidence was wrong." Chrysalis declared. "Thorax already stole one hive from me. The pain was almost too much for me to take. I felt like my heart had been ripped in half."

"Oh, Chrys..." Sleight sighed.

"I can't let it happen again." Chrysalis held Sleight for more comfort. "I just can't. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"It won't happen again." Sleight stroked her mane lovingly. "You're not the same Queen you once were. Your subjects love you unconditionally. They stay with you out of loyalty, not fear. Loyalty you've earned this time around. They love you... and so do I."

"Do you?" Chrysalis glared. "After what happened last night, I'm not so sure."

"I let my temper get the best of me." Sleight sighed. "I was angry, so I lashed out. I never meant to hurt you like that."

"Well, you did." Chrysalis pouted.

"Boy, did I ever." Sleight agreed. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I'd like a chance to earn your forgiveness."

"...I can give you that chance." Chrysalis sighed. "But it will take some time before I forgive you for those hurtful words."

"I can wait." Sleight placed his hoof on hers. "For as long as I have to. Because I love you."

"And I love you too." Chrysalis sighed. "In spite of everything that's happened. As angry as I still am at you, having you here is... somewhat of a comfort."

"You really know how to make a guy feel special, Chrys." Sleight joked.

"Watch it." Chrysalis glared.

"Sorry." Sleight cringed. "...You think maybe we can get back topside? We still have a hive to run, remember?"

"I could never forget." Chrysalis nodded. "And I suppose I've languished here long enough."

"Wizel will be glad to hear that." Sleight smiled. "He was none too happy to hear about what happened. I've never seen the old guy so angry before."

"That's to be expected." Chrysalis chuckled. "I am his favorite niece, after all..."

"I never really appreciated the importance of that until today." Sleight mused. "Seriously, he was pretty ticked. He probably would have made me look all over the hive for you if I hadn't done it myself."

"And you found me here." Chrysalis noted. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You and I are the only ones who know of this hiding place. I came here because I knew it was the one place I could go undisturbed... mostly."

"I remember when you used to hide that dress in here." Sleight mused. "You really did look good in that thing, you know."

"Save the sweet talk." Chrysalis said bluntly. "We have a hive to run."

"Yes, my Queen." Sleight nodded somberly, as they left the hidden room together.

Though Chrysalis hadn't fully forgiven him, Sleight knew that it would happen in time. Of course, the matter of the union between hives was still up in the air. But Sleight, emboldened by Thorax's admission of guilt and assurance that Chrysalis's refusals ran deeper than simple pride, had hope that it could still become a reality.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. How The Other Half Lives

**Two Kings And A Queen**

 **Chapter Six: How The Other Half Lives**

The morning after their partial reconciliation. Sleight was deeply grateful to wake up beside his wife again (though Chrysalis had refused any cuddles the night before, due to still being tepid towards him).

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning." Chrysalis yawned. "I must say, I missed sleeping in this bed. Trying to sleep on the hard rock floor just doesn't work for me any more..."

"I missed you." Sleight smiled.

"Of course you did." Chrysalis said flatly. "You wouldn't have come to find me if you hadn't."

"Yeah, well... this big ol' bed was so empty without you." Sleight declared, reaching to put his hoof on hers.

"We should probably get to breakfast." Chrysalis climbed out of bed before Sleight could touch her. "We have a full day of duties to attend to. My absence must have been felt sorely by our subjects."

"Not as sorely as me." Sleight grinned.

"That's nice, Sleight." Chrysalis shrugged, walking away.

 _'I think she's starting to warm back up to me...'_ Sleight smiled, as he followed his wife. _'And she'll be even warmer once I spring a few pleasant surprises on her...'_

As they made their way to the dining room, Sleight nodded at one of their servants, who quickly rushed away.

"Let's make this quick." Chrysalis urged. "I shudder to think how badly things may have gone with my absence, and you spending all day searching for me..."

"Wizel was more than willing to keep an eye on things until we returned." Sleight shrugged.

"Well, no offense to my uncle, but Wizel wasn't really trained for the responsibility of leadership." Chrysalis declared. "Small matters he can deal with. We should consider ourselves fortunate that no major catastrophes occurred during my absence."

"Yeah, I suppose." Sleight nodded.

Just then, the door to the dining room opened, and the same servant Sleight had nodded to before entered, carrying with him a bowl full of elderberries. Though Chrysalis preferred love, these berries were her favorite tangible food, something she liked to treat herself with on special occasions.

"Are those...?" Chrysalis asked.

"Just a little something we had lying around." Sleight smiled. "Only the best for my Queen."

"Trying to butter me up, eh?" Chrysalis sneered. "So predictable."

"Does that mean you don't want them?" Sleight asked slyly.

"I never said that." Chrysalis declared, using her magic to pull the bowl over. "After the stress of the last few days, I could use a treat. I suppose I should at least thank you for the gesture."

"You're welcome." Sleight smiled. "Anything to make you smile."

"You don't want to know what would make me smile right now." Chrysalis half-joked.

Chrysalis began eating the berries, while Sleight enjoyed some waffles.

 _'She's cracking wise.'_ Sleight thought. _'At my expense, but still... that's a good sign.'_

Chrysalis finished the berries before Sleight finished his waffles.

"Now, let's get to work." She stood up.

"I'm not quite done here." Sleight declared, a quarter of waffle still left.

"Then I suggest you hurry up." Chrysalis walked away. "This hive won't rule itself, you know."

"Yes, dear." Sleight nodded.

Sleight quickly finished his breakfast and followed Chrysalis, moving into step beside her. As they headed downstairs, they crossed paths with Prometheus.

"Ah, you two made up, then?" Prometheus asked.

"Partially." Chrysalis remarked. "I'm still angry at Sleight, but I'm willing to put that aside for the sake of our marriage, and this hive."

"I see..." Prometheus mused.

"I'm not complaining." Sleight admitted. "The fact that she's willing to be with me at all means a lot after what happened. And I'm willing to take the time to earn her forgiveness."

"Thank you, Sleight." Chrysalis smiled lightly. "It's good to know you aren't trying to push me into full forgiveness... very much, at least..." She rolled her eyes, remembering breakfast.

"I expect it'll all be a matter of time." Prometheus grinned. "If Sleight's anything like I was, no lady can stay mad at him for long."

"Grandpa..." Sleight cringed.

"We must take our leave." Chrysalis declared, sparing Sleight any further embarrassment. "We have much royal business to attend to."

"Of course you do." Prometheus nodded. "I won't keep you."

As Chrysalis and Sleight moved on, Prometheus winked at his grandson, inspiring another cringe.

 _'Thanks a lot, Grandpa...'_ Sleight thought. _'Really not what I want Chrys to hear right now...'_

Over the next couple of days, things were relatively uneventful around the hive. Chrysalis slowly grew more affectionate with Sleight, even wrapping her hooves around him in bed on the third night following their reconciliation. It seemed like things were finally getting back to normal between them.

Of course, there was still the matter of Thorax and his offer, but Sleight was willing to hold off on that for the moment.

 _'One problem at a time.'_ He thought one afternoon, as he and Chrysalis walked around the hive, inspecting new houses. _'Once Chrysalis is back to fully liking me again, then I'll see if I can do something with her and Thorax.'_

It turned out that Sleight didn't have the luxury of waiting; There was a commotion amongst their Changeling subjects, who pointed upwards in shock.

"What are they looking at?" Sleight frowned.

Chrysalis looked up, and saw the most unwelcome sight of Thorax descending upon them.

"I have a very good idea what that is..." Chrysalis seethed.

"Oh boy..." Sleight gulped, terrified that Thorax was about to ruin the work he had accomplished on getting back on Chrysalis's good side.

Thorax landed right in front of them.

"King Sleight." He said curtly. "Queen Chrysalis."

"You've got a lot of nerve, coming here." Chrysalis growled. "After what you said to me before, you're lucky I didn't simply declare war on you and your hive."

"Chrys, let's not let our tempers get the best of us..." Sleight cringed.

"It's okay, Sleight." Thorax sighed. "Whatever Chrysalis wants to say, I no doubt have coming."

"For once, we are in total agreement." Chrysalis declared.

"It hurts to say it, but you were right." Thorax told her. "Regardless of what happened between us in the past, I had no right to say such things to you. I'm a King, and I have to act like it. I should have spoken to you with respect and acceptance. But instead, I lashed out at you like an abused child. I insulted you, mocked you, and made a fool out of myself doing so."

"...Go on..." Chrysalis leaned forward a bit.

"I wanted to bring our hives together, but deep down, I couldn't stand having you as part of the equation. I realize that now." Thorax sighed. "But I also know that accepting this hive means accepting you, and I am willing to do so if it means our two hives can co-exist as one."

"A pretty speech." Chrysalis snorted. "But I failed to hear an actual apology in there."

"I was getting to that." Thorax frowned, before clearing his throat. "Chrysalis… I'm sorry. Sorry for holding on to the past for so long. Sorry for acting petty and spiteful. But now, I'm ready to finally start moving forward."

"Hey, that's not a bad apology." Sleight smiled. "Right, Chrys?"

"I suppose it's a start." Chrysalis huffed. "But now what do you suggest we do, Thorax? Are you intending on simply squatting outside this hive for the rest of your life?"

"No. I've realized that there may be a better way to do things than just hang around your hive, hoping you'll accept my offer." Thorax declared.

"And, er... what would that be?" Sleight asked.

"I've come here to invite you both to my hive." Thorax announced.

"What?!" Chrysalis gaped, her voice registering shock more than anger.

"Just hear me out." Thorax urged.

"Yeah, you really should." Sleight agreed.

"If I must..." Chrysalis growled.

"After what happened all those years ago, you have steered clear of our hive." Thorax declared. "That's understandable. But it means you have no idea of how things are over there. Maybe if you saw it for yourself, you might be more open to joining our hives together."

"That's a very big 'might'." Chrysalis snorted. "You honestly expect me to interact with your subjects, after all this time?"

"My subjects were once your subjects." Thorax pointed out. "They are your children, just as all the Changelings in this hive are."

"Until they betrayed me, and cast me out of my home." Chrysalis scowled.

"They chose a different path than you." Thorax declared. "They made their choice without spite. It wasn't an action against you personally."

"He makes a good point." Sleight nodded.

"And just for the record, we didn't cast you out." Thorax declared. "You chose to flee. If you had stayed, perhaps things would have gone differently."

"It's a little late to be thinking about 'what if's'." Chrysalis frowned.

"My thoughts exactly." Thorax smiled. "We should instead focus on what could be. And perhaps once you see how your former subjects are not so different from your new ones, you could see how our two hives could co-exist peacefully. But if you are unable to, I shall have no choice but to abandon that goal."

"...So you're saying that if we go to your hive, and I don't like what I see, you'll put an end to all this 'union' nonsense?" Chrysalis smiled fiendishly.

"You have my word." Thorax nodded.

"Very well then." Chrysalis smirked. "Sleight, would you be willing to visit Thorax's hive?"

"Well, I've never actually been to another hive before." Sleight admitted. "Sounds like it could be a very educational experience."

"Wonderful." Chrysalis grinned.

"I and my delegates would be happy to escort you there." Thorax offered.

"No, no." Chrysalis shook her head. "No escort will be necessary. I think I still remember where my former hive is."

"Yeah, why don't you go... get your hive ready for our arrival?" Sleight added. "So we can see the best you have to offer?"

"That does sound like a good idea." Thorax admitted. "And I'm sure my loyal advisors wouldn't mind returning home at last... So, when should we expect you?"

"Let's say about... two days time?" Chrysalis offered. "That should give us all ample opportunity to prepare."

"Thank you, Chrysalis." Thorax smiled gratefully. "You will not regret this, I swear."

"Oh, I'm quite certain of that." Chrysalis grinned.

As Thorax flew away, Sleight took note of the unsettling smirk on Chrysalis's face.

"I know that look, Chrys." He declared. "You aren't going to just pretend to check Thorax's hive out, and say 'no' at the end without even giving it a chance, are you?"

"Why, of course not." Chrysalis's smile remained. "I intend to be completely fair and unbiased in my appraisal of Thorax's hive."

"...Okay..." Sleight frowned, not wanting to press the issue. "Guess we'd better start getting ready..."

Not long after, the two of them relayed the new development to Wizel, Sazh and Char.

"Thorax invited you both to his hive?" Wizel mused. "An... unexpected move."

"What'zzz even more unexpected izzz the fact that you agreed to it, my Queen." Char noted. "Why now?"

"Because I believe the time has come to put all this to rest." Chrysalis declared. "One way, or another... But there is a certain stipulation we wish to speak with you about."

"Which is?" Wizel asked.

"Wizel, Char, Sazh, we'd like you all to come along, too." Sleight requested.

"Us?" Sazh frowned.

"Why?" Char cringed.

"Thorax brought his little 'delegation' to our hive." Chrysalis scoffed. "So we should bring one of our own to his."

"Besides, it might help for some of you guys to interact with some of Thorax's guys." Sleight added. "We could know for sure if having our two hives joining together could really work."

"I suppose it would be nice to see the old place again." Wizel admitted. "I'm in."

"If you need me there, Sleight, then I'm there." Sazh declared. "Always."

"I zzzuppozzze I muzzzt fulfil my duty azzz a zzzoldier." Char said reluctantly. "Zzzo I'll be going too. Maybe I can have a good laugh at what pazzzzzzezzz for a zzzoldier Changeling in their multi-colored hierarchy..."

"Excellent." Chrysalis smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Sleight smiled. "Now, let's all get ready for the big trip."

"I'll pack my traveling hat." Sazh smiled.

"I'll pack zzzome dizzzinfectant..." Char sneered.

The rest of that day was spent making preparations for the journey to Sleight's hive. Sleight requested that Prometheus keep an eye on matters until their return.

"Leaving me in charge?" Prometheus snorted. "There goes the neighborhood."

"I'm sure you can handle any minor issues that might crop up." Sleight declared.

"That makes one of us..." Prometheus said snidely.

"You'll do fine, grandpa." Sleight grinned. "You've got that 'wise old guy' thing going for ya. And technically, you _are_ a King Changeling, just like me. The others will listen to you no problem."

"I just hope they don't need me to do anything major." Prometheus muttered. "I've got naps to enjoy..."

The following day, Glinda approached Sleight and Chrysalis. She had heard about their impending visit to Thorax's hive, and had come to a decision, one that could either prove prove wondrous, or disastrous... As she neared her mother and surrogate father, she felt as if she was trying to climb a mountain, and a lead weight was being tied around one of her hooves with every step she took.

"Sleight, Chrysalis?" Glinda said nervously. "Can I talk to you for a moment? ...Alone?" She looked away awkwardly. "But if you're too busy, I understand. It can wait..."

Sleight and Chrysalis looked at each other, knowing something was bothering her.

"...Sure, we can talk." Sleight noted.

"What troubles you, my child?" Chrysalis asked.

"Well, it's... something big." Glinda confessed. "Really big."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can help you through it." Sleight smiled.

"I sure hope so." Glinda sighed. "But a part of me wants to to keep it to myself..."

"It seems like this matter is weighing heavily upon you, Glinda." Chrysalis mused. "You should tell us."

"Yeah, kiddo." Sleight smiled. "You can tell us anything. Any problem, any hang-up, and we'll listen."

"Okay..." Glinda took a deep breath. "The thing is, I want to… I wish to…" She then cringed. "...Go through the transformation, like Thorax and his hive..."

An uneasy silence hung in the air.

"You. What?!" Chrysalis gaped.

"Glinda…" Sleight gasped, suddenly fearing for her well-being. "When… when did you start thinking like this?"

"Ever since I first heard about how it happened." Glinda admitted. "I've been thinking about it non-stop ever since. I want to do it. More than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life."

"...You want to abandon me?" Chrysalis asked. "To go over to Thorax's side?"

"N-no." Glinda shook her head, unnerved by Chrysalis's overly quiet tone of voice. "I don't want to leave this hive. It's my home. But I want to transform. It feels like... something I have to do."

"Are you sure about that?" Sleight asked, hoping to avoid any further blow ups from Chrysalis. "It's not about... I dunno, jumping on the bandwagon, or something? Because I made that mistake loads of times, and most of the time it wasn't worth it!"

"I could care less about bandwagons, Sleight." Chrysalis growled silently, as she glanced at Glinda with a bit of coldness in her eyes, "But I can't help but feel you are about to jump ships."

"It's not like that, I swear." Glinda insisted. "I feel like it's what I'm meant to do. It's my destiny. Like it was yours to become King, Sleight."

"You really think that?" Sleight asked.

"Yes." Glinda nodded. "Queen Chrysalis… mother, I know you despise Thorax and his Changelings. But I don't want you to be mad at me. I still love you, as my Queen, and my mother. But I need to do this." She sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. "And if you hate me me for it, if you throw me out of the hive afterwards, I'll accept that. But I couldn't bear to live with the thought that you'd believe I'd ever betray you."

Chrysalis was silent, looking upon Glinda impassively.

"S-she's just a kid, Chrysalis." Sleight declared, worried of what might come out of Chrysalis's mouth. "Our kid… please, go easy on her-."

Chrysalis held up a hoof, silencing Sleight. She then approached Glinda who quivered, terrified of what her mother was thinking.

"Glinda, is this truly what you want?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Glinda nodded. "With all my heart. And I'm sorry if I hurt you by doing it."

"Hurt?" Chrysalis asked. "Try 'disappointed'. Is your current form really such a burden to you? Such a disgrace?"

"It's not that." Glinda shook her head. "It's just-"

"Just what?" Chrysalis frowned. "Because it seems to me that you are willing to throw away your identity, your heritage, completely on a whim. Is this the daughter I raised? I think not."

"That's enough, Chrysalis." Sleight stepped forward.

"Watch your step, Sleight." Chrysalis glared. "After what happened mere days ago, do you really think now is the best time to risk incurring my wrath?"

"Look, I am sorry about Thorax and what I said earlier, but this is Glinda, Chrys." Sleight frowned, gesturing to the quivering young changeling, "You heard her. She has no intention of deserting this hive, or you."

"But she does intend on turning her back on our ways." Chrysalis pointed out.

"It's not like she's changing sides, Chrysalis." Sleight declared. "Only her shell. It's not like she is going to convince the entire hive to…"

Chrysalis glanced coldly at him.

"...Right, still sore subject." Sleight cringed. "But the point is, this is Glinda's decision, and she has the right to choose for herself. I mean, this is a free hive, isn't it?"

"Yes, but…" Chrysalis frowned. "...Her of all changelings? I don't understand why she would…"

"Well, maybe she's just following your example." Sleight suggested.

"...What?" Chrysalis glared.

"Hear me out…" Sleight explained. "Do you remember when the other Queens first came here and learned that you married a pony like me? They didn't think too highly of you, did they?"

"No, they didn't..." Chrysalis recalled.

"That's right." Sleight continued. "They thought you were betraying the ways of the Changeling too. But you weren't. You were just trying something different. Something unique. And now, Glinda wants to do the same. Are you really planning on treating her the same way those other Queens treated you? Your own daughter? A young fledgling, trying to find herself? Can you look me in the eye, and tell me you'd let history repeat itself?"

Chrysalis looked between Sleight and Glinda, unsure. She then sighed deeply.

"I...suppose you are right, Sleight." Chrysalis admitted, "I made a choice to make you my husband, knowing full well that my fellow Queens would not accept it. I followed my heart, and now it seems Glinda is seeking to do the same." She turned to Glinda. "I am many things… but a hypocrite is not one of them." She then lowered her head, her eyes level with Glinda. "Glinda… if you wish to enact this... metamorphosis, I won't stop you."

"You won't?" Glinda smiled, elated.

"No." Chrysalis shook her head. "Nor will I force you out of this hive. No matter what happens, you are still my daughter, Glinda. And I don't want to lose any of my children ever again."

"Thank you, mother." Glinda hugged her. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"You are welcome, Glinda." Chrysalis hugged.

"So, now that you've got permission, when will you be, y'know, making the big change?" Sleight asked.

"Not just yet." Glinda admitted. "I want it to be special, memorable. And especially, I want Vito to be there with me when it happens."

"Perhaps you can hold off on it until our return from Thorax's hive." Chrysalis remarked. "I might not recognize you otherwise..."

"Of course." Glinda nodded. "I've been in this form for quite a while already. A few more days won't hurt."

"At the very least, you're not approaching this matter lightly." Chrysalis admitted. "Unlike certain other Changelings I could mention..."

"Speaking of, we need to finish preparing for our big trip." Sleight declared. "So if you'll excuse us..."

Sleight and Chrysalis made their way back to the tower, some last-minutes activities to attend to.

 _'Did that really just happen?'_ Glinda asked herself, feeling like she was dreaming. _'It did. It really did. And soon, something else will be happening...'_

The next morning, Sleight, Chrysalis, and their 'delegates' made their way to Thorax's hive. They elected to fly their way there, Sazh carrying Sleight by assuming the form of a small dragon.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Chrysalis sighed. "Returning to the hive of my birth, of my former rule, after so long..."

"If you're worried, I-" Sleight started.

"I am not worried." Chrysalis cut him off. "Though I am looking forward to seeing how poorly my former subjects are doing. With a King as woefully lacking in leadership abilities as Thorax, I daresay they're having quite the rough time under his inadequate rule."

"Yeah, sure..." Sleight frowned.

"So much for this being a goodwill visit." Sazh whispered to Sleight.

"No kidding." Sleight muttered back.

"What was that?" Chrysalis frowned.

"Nothing!" Sleight and Sazh said quickly.

"I thought so." Chrysalis nodded, as she glanced at Sazh, "Just focus on flying, Sazh."

"Yes, your highness." Sazh cringed.

"Zzzo much for playing the part of a mighty dragon." Char snorted. "More like a winged newt..."

"Har, har." Sazh pouted.

"Ah, here we go." Wizel smiled, as they passed a familiar thicket of trees. "We're nearly home. Our old home, I mean."

As they neared their destination, the Changelings grew surprised at the appearance of the area before them as they reached Thorax's territory.

"By the firzzt Queen..." Char gasped. "What hazzz happened to thizzz place?"

In years gone by, Chrysalis's old throne had soaked up all magic in the area except for that of the Changelings. As such, the land surrounding the hive had been untouched by the Earth Ponies' more subtle brand of magic, rendering it barren and lifeless. But after the throne had been destroyed, and Thorax's hive had developed a better relationship with the ponies, efforts had been to help cultivate the land so they could grow their own crops. As such, the land surrounding the hive was now lush and green with vegetation, the grass reviving after the bitter winter.

"Ugh, more vile color." Chrysalis scowled. "I barely even recognize this place."

"Come on, Chryssy." Sleight sighed. "Be nice. At least give the place a chance."

"Make no mistake, I'm only here for one reason." Chrysalis sneered. "And that's to see just how badly these colorful clowns are doing under Thorax's ridiculous rule. I'm surprised they managed to make it this far..."

"Guess that reason's better than nothing." Sleight shrugged.

"My, how things change." Wizel sighed.

"You gotta admit, it looks way better than the old wasteland." Sazh pointed out. "That look was so drab and dreary."

"It wazzz zzztill home to me." Char pointed. "And now look what hazzz become of it..."

The Changelings flew onward, nearing their ultimate destination. From the outside, Thorax's hive hadn't changed much from the way it looked when Chrysalis ruled, still being a gray spire with numerous holes. The top of the spire was flat, as the real upper level had been blasted apart following the Changelings' mass metamorphosis and the subsequent destruction of Chrysalis's throne.

"I will admit, it does my heart good to see such a familiar sight again." Chrysalis smiled.

"Funny shape." Sleight tilted his gaze towards the top. "What happened to the roof?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Chrysalis scowled.

As they descended on the area outside the tower, they saw that Thorax and his advisors were there to greet them.

"Thanks for the lift, pal." Sleight smiled, as he got off Sazh's back.

"My pleasure." Sazh grinned, as he reverted to normal (albeit with a sun hat on his head). "It's not often I get to be a dragon. It was really fun."

"King Sleight, Queen Chrysalis." Thorax approached them. "Welcome to our hive."

"Formerly my hive." Chrysalis muttered under her breath.

"And I see you've brought along some company." Thorax smiled. "Wizel, Char, Sazh, welcome."

"Well, I couldn't pass up a chance to see the old homestead again, could I?" Wizel grinned.

"I'm juzzzt here to confirm how inferior your zzzoldierzzz are to ourzzz." Char sneered.

"Don't listen to him." Sazh rolled his eyes. "I never do."

"Please, come in." Thorax urged.

"Sure." Sleight nodded. "Ready, Chrys?"

"As I'll ever be..." Chrysalis scowled.

The visitors entered Thorax's hive. Sleight gazed in wonder at the constantly shifting passageways.

"Whoa, trippy." He mused. "How come we don't have these at our hive."

"Call it a lack of raw materials." Chrysalis frowned.

"We had planned to replicate this in our new hive." Wizel admitted. "But we never seemed to have the numbers or the time. And after the peace treaty with the ponies, it seemed pointless, as this kind of structure was intended to confuse and trap enemies, as only Changelings can navigate it."

"I guess I can understand that." Sleight mused, "It must be hell finding the bathroom through these things."

"Not exactly." Wizel shrugged. "Though it did make slipping away for a... private excursion a tad difficult. Those passageways had no respect for privacy. All too often, I wound up bumping right into some overly-curious drones. The less said about those occurences, the better..."

"This way, please." Thorax led them through a newly formed passage.

"Boy, this takes me back." Sazh chuckled, as they slipped through.

"I wouldn't move in juzzzt yet..." Char sneered.

As they entered the next chamber, there was a group of Changelings nearby. They quickly looked upon Chrysalis with looks of fear and trepidation.

"Everyone, relax." Thorax urged. "Remember, Queen Chrysalis is our guest. We must be welcoming, and courteous, just as we would if any other royal would come to visit us."

Thorax's subjects reluctantly bowed before Chrysalis and Sleight.

"Hmph." Chrysalis snorted. "Where was all this respect thirty years ago?"

"Thank you." Sleight told the colorful Changelings. "We're happy to be here. Right, Chrysalis?"

"Yes, yes." Chrysalis rolled her eyes. "Now, let us get on with the tour."

"Of course." Thorax nodded. "This way, please."

As Sleight's group followed, they couldn't help but hear some mutterings from Thorax's subjects.

"She's even more terrifying than I remember..."

"Can't believe Thorax came crawling to her for help..."

"How could he even allow that monster back here?"

"Zzzuch vile zzzlander." Char spat.

"As if I expected anything else." Chrysalis snorted. "I hold no illusions that any of these colorful clowns hold me in high regard."

"Well, it has been a long time." Sleight pointed out. "Can't really blame them..."

"Zzzayzzz who?" Char sneered.

"Now, let's not let old grudges affect our thinking." Wizel declared. "Let's just try and focus on the now."

"Easier said than done." Chrysalis remarked.

They followed Thorax and his subjects around the hive. Many of Thorax's subjects had their own living quarters, decorated with furniture, posters, and all manner of personal touches.

"Boy, this takes me back." Sazh smiled. "There may be a few changes, but this still feels like home to me."

"Yes, you seem to doing alright for yourselves." Sleight admitted.

"At the moment, yes." Thorax nodded. "But as I said before, our food stores are low, and we lost quite a few of our number to the frigid winter. Which is why we need this union so badly."

"So you keep saying." Chrysalis said impassively. "But I still need... time to consider my options. Perhaps once this little tour is over, I may have an answer for you."

"I certainly hope so." Thorax nodded.

As they moved through the hive, they passed a group of younger Changelings. These Changelings had never seen those from other hives before, and were surprised at how the delegates looked.

"Uh... hi, there." Sazh said awkwardly, stopping to talk to them.

"Are you really Changelings?" An impetuous green male asked.

"Well, yeah." Sazh nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"You kinda look a little... weird." A blue female admitted. "Black is so last year..."

"Inzzzolent little..." Char snarled, turning around.

"Now, now, Char." WIzel stopped him, suppressing a snigger. "They're just little ones. They don't know any better."

"Of courzzze." Char scoffed. "Their elderzzz wouldn't want to mention uzzz. We're the black zzzheep to them."

"Emphasis on 'black', apparently." Sazh shrugged.

"Hey guys, try and keep up!" Sleight called, as the trio had fallen behind.

"Gotta go, kids." Sazh smiled. "See you later!"

"Bye, weird guys!" An amber male waved.

"Ignorant bratzzz..." Char snarled.

"Another reason our hive may benefit from the union." Wizel grinned. "It help raise awareness of our ways for our little cousins here."

"Zzzomeone needzzz to knock zzzome zzzenzzze into them." Char snarled.

"Easy, Char." Sazh declared. "Like Wizel said, they don't know any better. Besides, I thought they were kinda fun."

"Me too." Wizel agreed.

As the trio caught up to the others, they reached the opening to a wide cavern, where numerous colored Changelings, decked out in silver armor, were standing at attention.

"These are our soldiers." Thorax announced.

"Soldiers?" Chrysalis mused. "Considering your long-held peace with the ponies, I didn't think you'd need any of them."

"There's always some threat out there." Thorax pointed. "Whether the attack is on us, or our pony allies, we will stand ready." He called to the soldiers. "How about a demonstration?"

"At once, your highness!" The lead soldier, a blue Changeling with a broad figure and scar on his left cheek, nodded. "Guys, you know the drill!"

The soldiers marched foward in tight formation. They stopped, turned, left, then right, in complete unison. They then opened the shells on their backs, exposing their crystalline wings, and took off. They flew around the area, still in formation.

"Hmmm." Char watched closely as the soldiers went through the standard. "I'll admit, there izzz zzzome dizzzcipline here. But thozzze colorzzz really undermine the intimidation factor."

"Nice armor, though." Sazh added. "We oughta invest in those kind of suits."

"No thankzzz." Char scoffed, "The zzzilver contrazzztzzz greatly with our zzzhellzzz and makezzz uzzz zzztick out more than a Manticore at a dog show."

"While, you gotta admit, it's more creative than just black armor on black bodies." Sazh declared. "So simplistic..."

The soldiers fired blasts of magic at a group of targets set on the far wall. Each blast hit its mark, mostly directly on the bullseye. The soldiers then returned to the ground, landing in the same positions they had been in at the start of the drill, and saluted their King.

"Pretty decent moves, huh, Chrys?" Sleight asked.

"I'll admit, it isn't too bad." Chrysalis shrugged. "More than I expected from this hive, at least..."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Thorax smiled. "Now, shall we move on?"

"Yes, indeed." Wizel nodded.

They continued deeper into the hive. As they did, they saw some Changelings looking quite diminished, others sickly.

"Guess Thorax wasn't kidding about the lack of food and the cold winter..." Sleight told Chrysalis.

"I suppose not." Chrysalis frowned. She wouldn't admit it, but she found the sight of those Changelings suffering to be nowhere near as pleasant as she thought.

Char was bringing up the rear. As he followed the others, he found himself accosted by a pale green female Changeling, her pink eyes sparkling worryingly.

"Well, if it isn't old Char himself." The Changeling smiled.

"...Do I know you?" Char asked.

"You should." The Changeling smirked. "Back when this was Chrysalis's hive, when you were training the new recruits, there was that group of girls watching you guys?"

"...Not ringing any bellzzz." Char admitted.

"You know." The Changeling grinned. "The ones who were giggling and squealing? And blowing kisses?"

"...Oh, you mean the groupiezzz!" Char chuckled, "Wow, after all thezzze yearzzz, I totally blanked about them!"

"Well, do you remember me?" The Changeling asked, "I was a big fan of yours…"

"I think I might… Night Flight, right?" Char guessed.

"Silkwing." The mareling corrected.

"Silkwing!" Char declared, before frowning, "Wow… I hardly recognized you… literally… you're looking… well."

"Why, thank you." Silkwing smirked. "When I heard that you were coming back with the old Queen and the others, I was ecstatic at the thought of seeing you again."

"Uh... really?" Char cringed.

"Yep." Silkwing grinned. "I remember having the biggest crush on you. Always had a thing for bad boys. The Changeling guards we have nowadays just doesn't cut it anymore. From what I heard, you're badder than most Changelings here."

"Well, er... once, perhaps." Char said awkwardly, not liking the look in Silkwing's eyes. "But I've, as King Sleight might say, 'mellowed out' over the years."

"Hey, in these parts, you're still considered a bad boy." Silkwing purred, edging in closer. "And that makes you pretty desirable to some... Me, for instance."

"I-I'm flattered, but I already have a lady friend." Char gulped.

"That's too bad." Silkwing pouted. "But if it doesn't work out, let me know." She gently rubbed her hoof under Char's chin.

"I'll, er, do that." Char stepped back. "Now, if you'll excuzzze me..."

Char dashed back to the group as quickly as he could, unnerved by the female's amorous advances.

"What kept you?" Sazh asked.

"Nothing." Char insisted. "Absolutely nothing..."

"My, the ladies here are certainly enthralling, aren't they?" Wizel waved to two mature females, who smiled coquettishly.

"I wouldn't know anything about that..." Char cringed.

Wizel and Sazh looked at each other, confused, then shrugged and kept following the others.

"...And here is is our nursery hive." Thorax led them into a small room, which contained several multicolored eggs.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kind of surprised you guys could keep going without a Queen to do all the egg-laying." Sazh admitted.

"It's not too uncommon." Wizel shrugged. "All non-Queen females of our, er... base form have the capacity to produce eggs after mating with a suitable male. It's just been tradition for most hives to have the Queen do all the laying."

"Yezzz." Char nodded. "It helpzzz maintain genetic purity. Can't have too many elementzzz in the mix..."

"But we no longer work like that around here." Thorax admitted. "All of our females are free to mate with whomever they chose, then lay their eggs. Though we still keep all the eggs in one place. Tradition, you know..."

"Good to know you haven't abandoned _all_ the old traditions." Chrysalis snorted.

"Unfortunately, we don't have too many eggs at the moment." Thorax sighed. "Barely a few. Between the cold snap and lack of food, it's not a good time for gestating..."

One of the eggs by Sazh started twitching. It cracked open, and a larva emerged. The larva resembled those from Chrysalis's hive, only brightly colored.

"Oh, hey." Sazh cooed. "Welcome to the world, little guy."

"So the kids come out... like you guys?" Sleight asked.

"That's right." Thorax nodded. "Guess it's down to genetics. We've already transformed, so the new form is passed to them."

"How convenient." Chrysalis frowned.

"I think this little fella likes me." Sazh smiled, as the new larva crawled up his hoof.

"Of courzzze it doezzz." Char rolled his eyes. "Guezzzzzz bad tazzzte izzz hereditary too..."

After the nursery hive, they made their way to Thorax's throne room. Thorax's throne had been carved from a grayish, non-magical rock, and was smaller and more angular than Chrysalis's former one.

"So you have you own throne." Chrysalis mused. "No surprise there..."

"Not too shabby." Sleight admitted.

"It wasn't my idea, actually." Thorax shrugged. "Not long after I became King, my subjects made this throne for me as something of a 'coronation present'."

"Sycophantic suck-ups..." Chrysalis snarled.

"Truth be told, I was a little... embarrassed at first." Thorax admitted. "I was just... thrust into the role of King. I was untrained, unsure of myself..."

"Been there." Sleight smiled. "Remember that, Chrys?"

"Yes." Chrysalis nodded. "But you had me to help you along. And poor Thorax had no-one..." She smirked.

"Actually, I had all of my new subjects to help me." Thorax corrected her. "They gave me support and encouragement. With their help, I gained the confidence to truly rule over this hive. To make the right choices for me, and for me. I wouldn't be the King I am today without them."

Chrysalis fell silent, her smug grin fading under the heartfelt warmness of Thorax's words.

"Bit much, don't you think?" Char, far less impressed, whispered to Wizel.

"And now, my subjects are suffering." Thorax sighed. "Our food stores are low, many have been driven ill by our recent bitter winter. As we no longer need to feed upon love, we require physical sustenance to get by, and it is very scarce at the moment. So many of my subjects are struggling to stay fed. I can barely stand to see them like this. That's why I reached to you, Chrysalis, in spite of the resentment I still had towards you. Because I felt it was the best way to save this hive. The best way to save my subjects."

"You hear that, Chrys?" Sleight declared. "Sounds like Thorax cares about his subjects just as much as you do for yours."

"I doubt that." Chrysalis retorted, regaining some of her negativity. "He is not a parent to them. They are not his children, as my subjects are to me."

"Well, I'm not really a parent to our subjects either." Sleight pointed out.

"But you do at least count as a step-father." Chrysalis rebutted. "Thorax can't even claim that."

"Can't I?" Thorax asked. "I may not be a parent to them, but as I said, they guided and supported me throughout my reign. And they are still my siblings, nephew and nieces. Still family. Just as we are, Chrysalis. And family is one of the most important things in this world. The last thing I want is to lose any of my family. I'm sure you can identify with that."

"Of course I can..." Chrysalis said quietly, feeling herself being swayed by Thorax's words. Sleight smiled, placing a hoof on her shoulder.

At that point, Mandible entered the throne room.

"Sorry to interrupt, my King." He apologised. "But I'm afraid our supply situation is growing ever more dire. Our young larvae may not have enough food to survive the pupation process."

"But they will." Thorax said suddenly. "Bring them food from my personal store."

"You own, sire?" Mandible frowned. "But wouldn't that mean-?"

"Going hungry myself?" Thorax finished. "Perhaps. But it's better that the food go to those who need it most. Besides, all that time camping out by Chrysalis's hive means there should be more in there than usual. The extra should go to good use. As for the rest, take what the others need. I can get by without it."

"As you wish, my King." Mandible bowed, then departed.

"You'd really go hungry, so your subjects don't have to?" Sleight asked.

"Without a second thought." Thorax smiled. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I went hungry."

"Well, look at that." Sleight nudged Chrysalis. "Quite a guy, isn't he? Being willing to starve to make sure his subjects don't. That takes real dedication and compassion, doesn't it? He really does care about his subjects as much as you. Do you really want him to have to watch them suffer, when you could something about it?"

Chrysalis sighed deeply.

"Very well." She declared. "You've made your point. It seems I can no longer resist this union."

"You mean it?" Sleight smiled. "You'll do it?"

"On a trial basis first." Chrysalis declared. "We'll give it a week or two. Our two hives, interacting with each other. If it doesn't work, then that will be the end of it. But if it does, then we'll keep the hives together. Simple as that."

"I suppose I can't ask for more than that." Thorax nodded. "Thank you, Chrysalis. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Ah, but I do." Chrysalis smiled. "For I rule over a hive just as you do. I do not wish for them to suffer any more than your subjects. In spite of what happened between us in the past, I cannot simply allow this hive to die."

"Sleight was right all along." Thorax admitted. "You have become a far greater Queen than I ever could have imagined."

"I really should gloat over how I've proven you wrong so thoroughly." Chrysalis smirked. "But for some reason, I have no wish to. Come, let us discuss the terms of this union."

"With pleasure." Thorax smiled. "Are you in, Sleight?"

"Like you even have to ask." Sleight grinned.

It seemed like the mission had finally been accomplished. But this was just the beginning. The real challenge lay in the two hives interacting with each other. The biggest test was yet to come...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Unity?

**Two Kings And A Queen**

 **Chapter Seven: Unity?**

Once their visit came to an end, Thorax joined Sleight and Chrysalis's group outside the hive, ready to see them off.

"Well, it was a real delight, finally seeing this old place." Sleight admitted. "Thanks for having us over, Thorax."

"Thank you for coming." Thorax smiled. "And thank you, Chrysalis, for being willing to give us a chance after all these years."

"I think I've lived in the past long enough." Chrysalis smiled. "Now it's time to look towards the future, a future where all Changelings stand united."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those words." Thorax declared.

"You're not the only one." Sleight nuzzled his wife.

"Not even close." Wizel declared.

"Enough muzzzh." Char snorted. "Time to head home."

"Yep." Sazh nodded. "Gotta get the place ready for our new arrivals."

"See you soon, Thorax." Sleight declared.

"We'll be ready to receive our new residents whenever you're ready." Chrysalis added.

"It shouldn't take more than a couple of days to everything ready." Thorax smiled. "I'll even escort them to your hive myself. Until then... goodbye, and good luck."

"The same to you, big guy." Sleight smiled. "Here's hoping our little arrangement works out to everypony's satisfaction."

"I suppose time will tell." Chrysalis mused. "But we'll do our best to be in time's favor."

"I know you will." Thorax nodded.

With that, Sleight and his group departed. Thorax watched them depart, hope and joy lighting up his face.

Once they returned to their own hive, Sleight and Chrysalis broke the news to their subjects. Most were, naturally, stunned. Chrysalis had been telling them for years how Thorax and his hive were "filthy traitors" and not to be spoken of. But others were angry.

"My Queen, how could you possibly allow this?" Fugax demanded. "After all the years of telling us Thorax and his hive were traitors, perversions of the true path of the Changeling, to be hated and despised, now you tell us we should _accept_ them?"

"I shan't mince words." Chrysalis said solemnly. "I was…" She let out a deep sigh. "...Wrong about our brightly-colored brethren. Wrong about King Thorax. They may be different from us, but they are still Changelings. And many of them are my children, which makes them your cousins. Your family."

"But they betrayed you!" Bullet yelled. "Betrayed _us_! How can you let them rejoin the fold after that?"

"Watch it there, pal." Sleight frowned. "Chrysalis is still your Queen. Show some respect."

"It's okay, Sleight." Chrysalis declared. "They have a right to be angry. After all, I did fill their heads with my hatred towards Thorax and his hive for all these years." She turned to the gathered crowd. "My children, all the things I said to you about Thorax and his hive were a product of the anger and bitterness I had felt from what had transpired all those years ago. They may have chosen a new path in life and a new Changeling to follow, but in the end, they did so because that was what they decided they had to do in order to survive, not out of spite. But because I was too proud to admit it, I made it sound that way."

"So… you're admitting you were wrong?" Fugax frowned.

"In a sense, yes." Chrysalis nodded. "While I will not forget what Thorax did all those years ago, I now see that I cannot hold onto this grudge forever… and neither should you."

"Atta girl..." Sleight said under his breath.

Wizel was peeking his head out of the tower, listening to Chrysalis's every word.

"I'm so proud of you, my dear niece." He smiled happily.

"Okay, that is just messed up!" Hopper growled. "Our Queen, admitting she was wrong?! I see what's going on here! Thorax must've brainwashed her when she went to his hive. Made her think he's our friend!"

"Okay, that's just crazy talk." Sleight declared. "Thorax would never do anything like that."

"Who's to say he didn't do the same to King Sleight?" Fugax frowned.

"Seriously?" Sleight scoffed. "Do I look like I'm being mind-controlled?"

"Well you sound like it." Bullet sneered. "For all we know, this 'integration' is just a ploy for Thorax to get his forces into our hive, and destroy us from within!"

"Thorax's hive out-number us greatly at the moment." Shed pointed out. "If they wanted to destroy us, they wouldn't bother with such an intricate strategy. They'd simply march right up to the gates, and attack without mercy. With our current diminished numbers, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Exactly." Hopper declared. "So why would we just let them in here?"

"Because they don't want to hurt us." Maid answered. "They just want to live here, in peace."

"Yeah, because they're desperate." Fugax spat. "Now that _they're_ the ones in trouble, they've come crawling back."

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not in the best of ways either at the moment." Slinker pointed out. "This place is like a ghost town, thanks to all the losses we got from that groady virus. I, for one, would appreciate some company... especially of the colorful variety."

"Big surprise, fruitcake." Hopper rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm open-minded, mister!" Slinker yelled.

"A fool, more like." Bullet snarled.

"Back off." Shed leapt to Slinker's defence.

"Stay out of this, old timer!" Bullet growled.

"ENOUGH!" Chrysalis yelled. "Whether you support or condemn this decision matters not. What matters is that it is happening. Our cousin Changelings will be arriving by the end of the week. Sleight and I expect you to accept them as new members of our hive."

"That means no giving any of them a hard time, just because." Sleight added. "Believe me, if it happens, we'll know about it. And we won't be happy."

"Indeed." Chrysalis agreed. "If this works, we will all become stronger. Do not make the same mistake I did, and allow old grudges to dictate your actions. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, your highness." The assembled Changelings bowed. Though many voices spoke with a tone of agreement, several (such as Fugax, Bullet and Hopper) were highly resentful.

"Excellent." Chrysalis smiled. "Come along, Sleight."

"Right behind you, dear." Sleight nodded.

As they returned to the tower, Sleight heard some muttering from the more outspoken of the dispersing Changelings.

"Can't believe they're expecting us to play nice with those deserters..."

"Has Chrysalis lost her mind?"

"Talk about a flip-flop..."

Wizel, Char and Sazh greeted them as they entered the tower.

"So, how'd they take it?" Sazh asked.

"Eh, it was kind of a mixed bag." Sleight shrugged. "A lot of our subjects seem willing to go along with it. But more than a few are a little ticked off about about it."

"I had expected far more than for them to be simply 'ticked'." Chrysalis admitted. "After all the hate I poured into them over the years, I'm just grateful they don't all think I've lost my mind over this."

"But why would any of them think that?" Sazh asked.

"Because they believe Chrysalis has betrayed her own beliefs." Wizel sighed.

"I can zzzympathize." Char shrugged. "I felt the zzzame way when Chryzzzalizzz allowed Zzzleight to be our King, remember?"

"I think everyone in this room remembers." Sazh joked.

"My point izzz..." Char said through gritted teeth. "...I managed to get over my rezzzentment, and zzzo will the otherzzz."

"Considering it took you years to do that, I'm not exactly filled with confidence." Sazh mused.

"At least it's not the entire hive that needs to be convinced." Wizel noted sagely.

"That's right." Sleight nodded. "A lot of our subjects are already open to this. We've got the majority vote. How much trouble can a few naysayers cause anyway?"

"We'll find out soon enough, my love." Chrysalis noted. "Soon enough..."

A few days later, Thorax led a group of several of his subjects to the hive. Sleight, Chrysalis, and their council were there to greet them. The two sides had already agreed on how many members of Thorax's hive would join Chrysalis's. There had been a surprising amount of volunteers, though that was mostly because they were aware of the plentiful supplies there. And more than a few had genuinely wished to reconnect with their cousins after being apart for so long. Others had been hatched after the schism between Thorax and Chrysalis, and had volunteered out of curiosity over this other hive.

"Welcome, Thorax." Chrysalis smiled. "And welcome to our new citizens."

"It's certainly been a while, Chrysalis." A Changeling by the name of Scuttle declared. "I never imagined this day would come."

"Neither did I... until my eyes were opened." Chrysalis nuzzled Sleight.

"Quite a turn-out." Sleight noted. "I never quite saw so many of your hive coming over here."

"I suppose you and Chrysalis made an impression on them." Thorax declared.

"Here's hoping." Sleight smiled. "Come on in, guys! Come into your new home!"

Thorax and his subjects followed Sleight and Chrysalis's group into their hive.

"Interesting." Scuttle noted the number of dwellings. "Seems like you've taken some design cues from the ponies."

"At first, it was simply due to a lack of resources." Wizel noted. "But now, we just like the style."

"There are a lot of, er... vacant houses at the moment." Sazh admitted. "Feel free to choose any one you like."

"It will be good to have this hive more densely populated... after everything that's happened." Chrysalis declared.

"Yes, we heard about the troubles you've been having lately." A blue Changeling by the name of Carpenter noted. "I, for one, didn't like the idea of anyone suffering like that."

"Be grateful you do not have to zzzuffer zzzuch pain." Char frowned. "Azzz it izzz, we were greatly weakened by the biological attack. With our numberzzz depleted azzz they are, we would not be able to withzzztand another attack. Not for long, at leazzzt..."

"Well, this hive is going to be our home now." Carpenter declared. "And if these 'Forefathers' attack again, rest assured, we will defend it."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence." Chrysalis smiled. "I just hope you have the strength and battle prowess to back it up."

"Oh, don't worry, your highness." A dark yellow Changeling by the name of Bumble smiled. "We may not have had as many attacks upon our hive as you've had on yours, but that doesn't mean we've forgotten how to fight."

"Good." Char smirked. "Nothing worzzze than a Changeling gone zzzoft."

"Says the guy who melts whenever his marefriend whispers sweet nothings in his ear..." Sazh muttered.

"What wazzz that?" Char frowned.

"Nothing." Sazh smirked.

"I believe now would be a good time to introduce you to your new neighbors." Sleight suggested.

"Hello, cousins!" Slinker gleefully ran to greet a blue and a yellow Changeling. "Welcome to our hive! I'm Slinker, and I am _sooo_ glad to meet you!"

"Oh, you are?" The yellow Changeling asked.

"Sure, why not?" Slinker grinned. "This old hive's been needing a splash of color. And now, here it is, splashing right by my doorstep! Speaking of, there's a vacant house just next to mine... hint, hint."

"I'll... keep that in mind." The blue Changeling admitted. "I'm Sheen, by the way."

"And I'm, er, Honeycomb." The yellow Changeling added.

"Slinker." Slinker smiled, then let out a chuckle. "Look at us, getting to know each other! We're like best pals already!"

"Yeah, sure." Sheen said awkwardly.

"Maybe you can drop by my place later, and I can give you guys a proper welcome!" Slinker offered.

"That sounds... nice." Honeycomb smiled.

"Getting pally with the traitors already, Slinker?" Fugax approached, a sneer etched onto his face.

"Oh, don't start that again." Slinker rolled his eyes. "Besides, you heard the King and Queen. These fine fellows are our new neighbors. Accept it."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." Fugax snarled, turning to Sheen and Honeycomb. "You pastel pansies just stay away from me, y'hear?"

"Of course." Sheen frowned.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Honeycomb growled.

"Good." Fugax walked away.

"Now _there's_ the negative attitude I was expecting." Sheen snorted. "No offense, Slinker, but your welcoming attitude was a little confusing."

"I was actually waiting for the other horseshoe to drop." Honeycomb added. "A little prejudice was to be expected."

"Oh, don't mind Fugax." Maid joined them. "I'd be lying if I said there weren't other Changelings here who share his narrow world view. But most of us are perfectly happy to have you here."

"Thank you." Sheen smiled. "Coming here seemed a little crazy at first. I thought King Thorax had lost it when he first brought up the idea."

"But then Chrysalis came to our hive, and, well... we never imagined she'd open up to us like that." Honeycomb smiled. "I knew Chrysalis back when we were all like you, and I saw something in her last week I'd never seen before. I saw compassion, empathy, and caring. That was what convinced me to come here."

"Me too." Sheen added. "Well, that, and I heard you've got more food here."

"Sure do." Slinker nodded. "And what's ours is yours."

"That's good." Honeycomb smiled. "I'm starving."

"Well, don't eat too much." Slinker declared. "Don't want to ruin that trim figure of yours, am I right?"

"Yeah, sure..." Honeycomb cringed, not liking the look Slinker was giving him.

"What Slinker means is that you shouldn't gorge yourselves." Shed joined them. "There's plenty to go around. I know you've been starving lately, but everything in moderation."

"Oh, don't worry." Sheen grinned. "I plan on keeping my trim figure."

"Sounds good to me." Slinker winked.

Thorax watched as his subjects intermingled with Sleight and Chrysalis's. While some of the hive members were standoffish, even harsh with his subjects, the majority at least greeted them with an air of civility.

"This is going better than I'd hoped." Thorax smiled.

"Yep." Sleight grinned. "Looks like most of our guys are jumpin' on the bandwagon."

"Most, but all." Chrysalis, noting that Bullet and Hopper, among others, were stubbornly keeping their distance from the new arrivals.

"They'll come around." Wizel smiled. "Sooner or later."

"And if they don't, no worriezzz." Char declared. "I'll be happy to zzzet them zzztraight if they zzztep out of line."

"Thank you all." Thorax smiled. "I'd like to stay, but I have to return to those subjects of mine who chose to stay at our hive."

"Don't worry about things here." Sleight smiled. "We'll take good care of these guys."

"I know you will." Thorax smiled. "And in time, perhaps more of our subjects will join you here."

"Or maybe some of our guys will move in with you." Sleight suggested.

"We'll see." Chrysalis mused. "As it is, having two separate but connected hives may provide us with a fanciable strategic advantage... but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I'll check in as soon as I can." Thorax nodded. "Good luck."

Thorax took off into the sky.

"Well, here we go." Sleight smiled.

"Yes, we do." Chrysalis nodded. "The integration begins..."

Over the next few hours, the new Changelings settled into the homes of their choice. Char was overseeing some of the settling-in.

 _'All good zzzo far...'_ He noted.

"Well, hello again." A strikingly familiar voice purred.

 _'Oh no...'_ Char cringed, as he turned around.

As Char feared, Silkwing was standing before him.

"Hey, handsome." Silkwing grinned. "Miss me?"

"Oh, er... hello, Zzzilkwing." Char said awkwardly. "I didn't expect to zzzee you here."

"Like I'd miss the opportunity to see you again." Silkwing declared. With unnerving speed, she slid over to Char's side, placing a hoof on his shoulder. "Ever since I saw you at our hive, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. I was even one of the first to volunteer to come here. Now, there's nothing stopping us from getting to know each other."

"Um... you do remember me zzzaying that I already have a lady friend, right?" Char asked.

"I'll bet she isn't as unique as me." Silkwing scoffed.

"You'd be zzzurprized." Char declared. "Zzzhe'zzz a pony, actually."

"Oh, really?" Silkwing snorted. "Can't say I blame you. No Changeling gal here would be lady enough for you... until now."

"We're actually quite happy together." Char insisted.

"So you say." Silkwing smirked, undeterred, as she wrapped her hooves around him tightly. "Is this mare as vibrantly colorful as I am?"

"No." Char admitted. He struggled to free himself without resorting to violent means (fearing it would damage the integration), but the mareling had a surprisingly tight grip. "But zzzhe's one of the greatezzzt flyerzzz known to ponykind."

"Whoop-de-doo." Silkwing rolled her eyes. "But only a Changeling knows what a Changeling wants. That mare of yours can never really satisfy you. So why not ditch her, and shack up with me?"

"I can't." Char shook his head. "For one very good reazzzon: I love her."

"Oh, please." Silkwing smirked. "What does some soft-skin pony have that I don't?"

"How about military training?"

Char looked up with a fresh surge of horror as Fleetfoot descended upon them. The Wonderbolt had decided to drop by for a surprise visit... but it seemed like _she_ was the one getting a surprise. A most unwelcome surprise, judging by the irate expression on her face.

"Fl-Fleetfoot!" Char gulped. "Th-thizzz izzzn't what it lookzzz like..."

"So this is the mare you were talking about?" Silkwing scoffed. "I'm not impressed."

"You should be." Fleetfoot glared. "I'm a Wonderbolt, one of the best flyers in Equestria."

"Good for you." Silkwing sneered.

"And that just so happens to be my guy you've got your day-glo hooves all over." Fleetfoot snarled.

"Why don't you just stick to your own kind, pony?" Silkwing gripped Char tightly. "And I'll stick to mine..."

Fleetfoot's eye twitched, and her jaw clenched. Then, moving like lightning, she grabbed Silkwing's hoof and flipped her, causing her to release Char and land on her back.

"Hey!" Silkwing yelped, getting to her hooves. "Why you soft-skinned-"

Fleetfoot shoved her face into Silkwing's, glaring at her with such force, it almost seemed like she'd be set alight. Silkwing actually shrank back in fear.

"Get this straight." Fleetfoot snarled. "You will stay away from Char. Because if I ever see you so much as glance in his direction again, then, peace treaty or no peace treaty, I'm going to tear off those sparkly wings of yours and make you eat them. Am I making myself clear?"

"C-crystal." Silkwing trembled.

"Good." Fleetfoot smiled. "Now, beat it."

"Yes, ma'am." Silkwing nodded, fleeing as fast as she could.

Fleetfoot turned in Char's direction.

"Now, as for you..." She frowned.

"I-I didn't... it wazzzn't..." Char spluttered. "Zzzhe came on to me!"

"Obviously." Fleetfoot smirked. "But you know, you could have put up more of a fight."

"I know." Char sighed, "I wazzz juzzzt... a little unnerved by all that... affection. It wazzz freaking me out!"

"Then it's a good thing I showed up, huh?" Fleetfoot smirked.

"It zzzure wazzz." Char agreed. "I've never zzzeen you quite zzzo... ferociouzzz before. It wazzz actually kind of... enticing."

"Oh, was it?" Fleetfoot purred. "Well, I hate to ruin a good enticement... C'mere."

Fleetfoot pulled Char into a deep kiss.

"And juzzzt zzzo we're clear, I would never betray you like that." Char assured her. "I would rather die a thouzzzand deaths than hurt you."

"I may just hold you to that." Fleetfoot teased.

"By all meanzzz." Char gave her a kiss of his own.

The next day, Vito came by the hive. Glinda greeted him enthusiastically, having been informed of his arrival a couple of days ago.

"I'm so glad you're here, V." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Aren't you always?" Vito smirked.

"Well, yeah." Glinda shrugged. "But I'm _especially_ glad to have you here today."

"Oh, really?" Vito noted the odd smile on Glinda's face. "Why is that, exactly?"

"I'll explain soon enough." Glinda grinned. "Come on, follow me."

"Okay." Vito nodded.

Vito followed Glinda's lead, which brought them to the throne room, where Sleight and Chrysalis were sitting.

"Morning, kid." Sleight greeted Vito.

"So glad you could make it." Chrysalis smiled.

"Um... what's this?" Vito frowned. "Glinda, is something up? Why are your folks sitting here like they've been waiting for me?"

"Because they have." Glinda declared. "Once I got your message about coming to visit today, I figured now would be the perfect time."

"Time?" Vito asked. "Time for what?"

"For the metamorphosis." Glinda answered.

"You mean... you're gonna do it?" Vito gasped.

"That's right." Glinda nodded. "But I wanted all those I'm closest to to be there when it happened: You, Sleight, and Chrysalis. The three I love most in the whole world."

"We love you too, baby girl." Sleight beamed.

"No matter what." Chrysalis added.

"Thank you." Glinda smiled. She turned to Vito. "Ready to see the new me?"

"I am." Vito nodded. "And no matter what, I swear I'll love the new you as much as I do the you that's right in front of me."

"I know." Glinda beamed. "Now, stand back..."

As Vito complied, Glinda hovered upwards and held out her hooves, her head thrust back. Her chest glowed pink, and rings of energy flowed out of her. The force of the energy was so powerful, it shook the room, and cracked the windows that replaced the ones shattered by Chrysalis earlier.

"Maybe doing this inside was a bad idea..." Sleight cringed.

"How do you think the top of the old hive was destroyed?" Chrysalis said sarcastically.

Once the rings had died down, streams of pink energy enveloped Glinda's body, forming a light blue cocoon, which slowly drifted back down to the floor.

"Okay... now what?" Vito asked. "How long does thi-?"

As if in response, the cocoon cracked open in a flash of light. As the light faded, the new Glinda emerged. Her new form was a pale pink with purple around her midsection, and her chest was studded with three gems. She had bright green eyes, and a matching shell over her wings.

"Well, that's... different." Sleight mused, noting that Glinda didn't quite resemble any of the Changeling varieties in Thorax's hive.

"Indeed it is." Chrysalis smiled. "I always knew this little one was special..."

Vito gazed at Glinda's new form, his jaw hanging open.

"Well?" Glinda said shyly. "What do you think?"

"I... er..." Vito spluttered.

"...You don't like it?" Glinda frowned.

"Of course I do!" Vito smiled. "It's just... wow. You look really amazing." He then pulled out the pocket mirror he always kept handy for grooming emergencies (he _was_ his father's son after all), letting Glinda see herself.

"Wow, I really do!" Glinda admired herself. "Especially the eyes."

"Definitely." Vito smiled. "Did I ever tell you that green is my favorite color?"

"Why no, I don't think you did." Glinda grinned.

"Well, it's true." Vito held her closely. "I was already planning on looking lovingly into your eyes today, and now I have even more of a reason to."

"Oh, V." Glinda sighed.

The two of them kissed. Glinda immediately noted how her fangless new mouth allowed her lips to be more... flexible.

"Yeah, I can definitely get used to this." Vito smiled as they parted.

"Me too." Glinda agreed, moving in for another kiss.

"Okay, simmer down, you two." Sleight frowned. "This isn't some kissing booth at the carnival, y'know."

"Oh, hush." Chrysalis admonished him. "You two run along now."

"Yes, ma'am." Vito nodded. "Let's go for a nice little walk, G. Just you and me."

"Sounds perfect." Glinda beamed.

The two left the throne room. Sleight was still glaring, his fatherly instincts still at work.

"Come on, Sleight." Chrysalis nudged. "Must you be such a wet blanket?"

"What do you want from me?" Sleight frowned. "It was getting a little too... heated for a couple of kids."

"Really, Sleight?" Chrysalis scoffed. "Surely you remember the passionate flames of our early love?"

"Sure do." Sleight nodded. "And I'm still feeling it after these years."

"As am I." Chrysalis purred, nuzzling him.

"So... does this mean I'm finally forgiven?" Sleight asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Chrysalis moved in close.

The two embraced in a kiss of their own. As they fell into the rapture of their fully-reignited love, Prometheus entered the throne room, saw what they were doing, then quickly turned around and left.

 _'You go, Sleight.'_ He smirked. _'That's my grandson...'_

Over the next few days, Thorax's Changelings continued to integrate themselves with the hive. While they were steadily gaining acceptance, there were still those who resented their very presence.

One morning, Scuttle came out of his new home, and walked into the square, only to be greeted by Bullet.

"Hey, neon-face." Bullet sneered. "Enjoying your new home?"

"I am, actually." Scuttle nodded. "The fresh air, the plentiful food, the friendly neighbors. Why, I spent most of last night at Slinker's. Quite a friendly host, he was. So liberal with the bro hugs. I didn't plan to stay for too long, but he kept coming up with reasons for me to stick around. It was almost like he didn't want me to leave..."

"How nice for you." Bullet growled. "You should know, that house you're living in belonged to my buddy, Venom. He was killed when the Forefathers let that poison loose on us."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Scuttle frowned.

"Not as sorry as I am." Bullet spat. "Because I know my buddy wouldn't have liked a traitor like you living in his house."

"In all fairness, I wasn't aware this was his house." Scuttle declared.

"In all fairness, I don't care." Bullet growled.

"You tell him, Bullet." Hopper joined him, flanked by Fugax and a couple of others. "These backstabbing turncoats don't belong here. And this guy's old enough to have actually _been_ there when they all turned traitor."

"Good point, Hopper." Fugax agreed. "He needs to pay for his crimes."

"I have committed no crimes." Scuttle declared. "Chrysalis herself acknowledges this."

"Only because your so-called King somehow managed to trick her into believing it." Bullet snarled. "But we're not so gullible."

"We don't want you here." Hopper shoved Scuttle back. "So beat it!"

"Hey, now." Scuttle rubbed his chest. "There is no need for violence!"

"Oh, I think there is." Bullet joined Hopper. "You made the need when you and the others came here, traitor!"

As Glinda was passing by, she overheard Bullet's yell.

 _'What's going on over there?'_ She thought, turning in the direction of the commotion.

Glinda came upon the developing situation, noting how Scuttle was outnumbered.

"I know you think you're tough." Scuttle declared. "But I refuse to be intimidated by your strong-hoofed tactics!"

"Who said anything about 'intimidated'?" Fugax smirked. "We're not here to intimidate. We're here to dish out a belated punishment."

"And again, you act like I've committed a crime." Scuttle growled.

"You have." Bullet sneered. "You betrayed the true way of the Changeling. I don't care what kind of hold your usurper King has on Sleight and Chrysalis, we won't stand for you and the others sullying our hive."

"Well, too bad." Scuttle said boldly. "Because I and the others are here to stay. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh, I can think of one thing." Hopper declared... before punching Scuttle in the face.

The surprise blow knocked Scuttle back a few feet.

"What do you say, fellas?" Hopper smirked. "Shall we see if his blood is as colorful as his shell?"

"Oh, yeah." Fugax nodded wickedly.

"Save some for me." Bullet grinned.

As the trio advanced on Scuttle, Glinda could take no more.

"Leave him alone!" She leapt in front of Scuttle.

"Oh, look." Fugax sneered. "One of your over-colored kin is trying to help out." He then glanced at her. "And a little girl at that. You guys really are pathetic."

"Um… she's not from my hive." Scuttle frowned. "At least I don't think…" He stared at Glinda. "Have we met before, child?"

"No… because I'm from this hive." Glinda declared. "It's me, Glinda."

"Glinda?" Bullet gaped. "As in the King and Queen's…" His jaw dropped further. "No way… it can't be…"

"You're... one of them now?" Hopper grimaced.

"No, I'm one of us." Glinda countered. "Just because I look a little different doesn't mean I'm not the same Glinda who was born and raised here."

"Except you're _not_ the same Glinda." Fugax growled. "You gave up your natural form to become a colorful abomination, like all those traitors."

"This form is every bit as natural as my old one." Glinda insisted. "In fact, I'd say this is the real me. The me that's been waiting to come out all these years."

"How?!" Bullet gaped, still dumbfounded by the revelation. "How could you have thrown aside all our proud ways and traditions?!"

"I haven't thrown anything aside." Glinda frowned. "I thought this through many times over, and I wanted to do it. Chrysalis herself accepted the new me! All the ones I love do! In the end, isn't that all that matters?"

"Not to us, kid." Hopper spat. "You wanna be like them? Then you'll be treated the same… you traitor..."

"What's going on here?" Honeycomb walked over, noting the gathering (and Scuttle's bruise). "Scuttle, what's wrong?"

"These not-so-fine fellows think we don't belong here." Scuttle stated. "And they were about to physically express their disapproval."

"Oh, really?" Sheen joined them.

"They'll have to get through me first." Bumble added.

"Gladly." Hopper spat. "You'll all get the same from us."

"No, they won't."

The antagonists turned to see Maid, Slinker, Shed and several others, glaring at them.

"You leave those poor guys alone." Slinker declared.

"These traitors aren't worthy of protection." Fugax snarled. "You should be with us, not them."

"Except there's no 'us' or 'them'." Shed declared. "We're all Changelings, even if we look a little different. We're the same underneath it all."

"Just look at Glinda." Maid smiled. "She started out one way, but embraced another. She's a living example of the best of both worlds. A bridge between us both."

Glinda blushed with pride.

"Spare us the sap." Bullet growled. "If you really think you're like them, you should suffer the same fate."

"Just try it." Slinker smirked, as a large group of Changelings, both from their hive and Thorax's, stood up against them.

"All of you?" Fugax growled. "Disgusting."

"That izzz a matter of opinion." Char approached, leading a group of soldiers. "I heard zzzome kind of commotion. Fugax, I am dizzzappointed to see you azzz a part of thizzz."

"And I'm disappointed that you're not." Fugax scowled. "I thought you, of all Changelings would understand what I'm getting at here!"

"Enlighten me." Char declared.

"There was a time when this hive was a haven of racial purity." Fugax declared. "One breed of Changelings, all striving for the same goal. Then came the false King Thorax, and the divide between us."

"Zzzo?" Char snorted. "You weren't even around back then!"

"True, but I've heard the stories of what our hive once was." Fugax growled. "Perhaps our methods were disagreeable, but we all stood as one, worked as one. Until Thorax convinced most of the hive to abandon all that!"

"That'zzz a... jaundiced way of looking at thingzzz." Char declared.

"I call it a grave misjustice." Fugax fumed. "All the Changeling who sought to follow Thorax turned their backs on the rest of us. That is unforgivable."

"Izzz it now?" Char sneered. "I remember a time when I thought thizzz hive had turned itzzz back on me. On what I conzzzidered the true path of the Changeling. But I wazzz wrong. And I paid the price for my mizzzguided wayzzz."

"But this is different." Fugax spat.

"How zzzo?" Char inquired.

"King Sleight always wanted to help us." Fugax retorted. "But Thorax's traitors abandoned Chrysalis, and those still loyal to her, and never looked back. But now, here they are, forcing their way into our hive. Like taking over one wasn't enough."

"They're not 'taking over' anything." Char said sternly.

"For now, perhaps." Fugax growled. "But what about tomorrow? Or the day after?"

"Now you're juzzzt being paranoid." Black rolled his eyes. "There izzz no takeover, Zzzleight and Chryzzzalizzz are not under some kind of zzzpell. I know, I wazzz there."

"Who's to say they didn't get you too?" Hopper butted in.

"Pleazzze, give me zzzome credit." Char snorted. "I am well-trained in mental defenzzze. Look me in the eye if you don't believe me. I think you'll find the fire in them to be azzz zzztrong azzz ever."

"A likely story." Bullet spat.

"Better than believing in a deluzzzion." Char retorted. "Now, lezzzt I forget, I zzzay it'zzz time for you to move along, and leave our new neighborzzz alone... or zzzuffer the conzzzequencezzz."

"These multi-colored freaks shouldn't be here!" Fugax insisted. "We should-"

"Drop it." Char declared. "Or elzzze you'll be zzzent to the dungeonzzz. Any takerzzz?"

Fugax's group backed away.

"Juzzzt azzz I thought." Char smirked as they departed.

"Thanks." Scuttle smiled.

"Juzzzt doing my duty." Char grinned. "Let me know if they cauzzze you any more trouble."

"And thank all of you for standing up for us." Bumble added turning to the crowd of "classic" Changelings.

"Of course." Maid smiled.

"Like I said, we're all Changelings." Shed declared. "And we should stick together."

A short while later, Glinda and Char relayed the details of the altercation to Sleight and Chrysalis.

"Now there's the kind of unity I was hoping for." Sleight smiled.

"Indeed." Chrysalis agreed. "Thorax will be most pleased that the integration is going so well."

"And you, young lady, were very brave out there." Sleight told Glinda.

"Aw, thanks." Glinda smiled. "I just... you know... did what I knew was right. I couldn't let those bullies just get away with it."

"As long as there are courageous, open-hearted Changelings like you around, I'm sure our union with Thorax's hive will prove to be a bountiful one." Chrysalis commended her.

"Just doing what comes naturally." Glinda blushed again.

"And doing it so well..." Chrysalis beamed. "Now, you go run along and enjoy the day, my dear."

"Yeah, you've earned it." Sleight grinned.

"Thanks." Glinda smiled, before trotting out of the throne room.

"You did good out there too, Char." Sleight added.

"Very good. A far cry from the intolerant Changeling you once were." Chrysalis smiled, before adding a chuckle. "Like I can talk..."

"Thank you, my King." Char bowed. "My Queen. Now, I zzzhall return to roundzzzz."

Char marched out of the throne room. Sleight and Chrysalis shared a contented smile.

"I gotta say, I expected an incident like that to happen a little earlier." Sleight confessed.

"So did I." Chrysalis nodded. "And I never expected such a situation to be defused so easily. A very promising omen..."

Wizel then entered the throne room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need your input on how to handle the food rations for our new intake." He declared. "Some of them have very varied diets..."

"Be right with you." Sleight nodded.

"We always have time for our subjects." Chrysalis nodded. "Even new subjects..."

"Glad to hear it." Wizel smiled, as the King and Queen followed him out of the throne room.

That night, Sleight and Chrysalis climbed into bed.

"So, how's it feel to have a bunch of 'walking crayons' in the hive?" Sleight asked.

"Quite good, actually." Chrysalis admitted. "It feels like a piece of myself I never knew I was missing has finally returned."

"Guess unity is working after all." Sleight beamed.

"Speaking of unity..." Chrysalis purred, wrapping her hooves around Sleight.

"Better together than apart." Sleight smiled, returning the embrace.

The two fell asleep in each others' hooves, full of renewed hope for the future.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Two Hives, One Goal

**Two Kings And A Queen**

 **Chapter Eight: Two Hives, One Goal**

For the following month, things went fairly smoothly. While there was still some friction towards the new arrivals from some of the more stubborn members of the hive, all in all, Sleight and Chrysalis's subjects had accepted their colorful cousins. After settling in, the new residents made an effort to find places within the hierarchy.

Some, like Honeycomb and Sheen, enlisted as Soldiers. They stood with the other trainees before a horrendous looking training course, consisting of hurdles, rings on posts that swung and spun, mechanical jaws, and numerous other obstacles.

"Okay, newbiezzz..." Char approached the new recruits. "Are you ready to zzzerve thizzz hive?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The new recruits chorused.

"Well, firzzzt you have to zzzhow me what you've got!" Char declared.

"With respect, sir, I was a soldier back in the old hive." Sheen declared. "I think I kinda have a leg up on the others."

"Izzz that zzzo?" Char declared. "Then the training zzzhould be a piece of cake, right?"

"Right." Sheen nodded.

"Wrong!" Char corrected. "I'll admit, your hive'zzz zzzoldierzzz aren't too zzzhabby. But we do thingzzz a little differently around here."

"How differently, sir?" Honeycomb asked.

"You'll zzzee." Char smirked. "It'zzz a good thing you enjoy being zzzo colorful, zzzince you'll be getting zzzome nice black and blue added to your color zzzcheme once you run thizzz courzzze..."

"With respect, sir, bring it on." Sheen smirked.

"That'zzz the zzzpirit..." Char chuckled. "Now, get moving!"

The trainees rushed onto the training course.

"This'll be a piece of ca-whoa!" Sheen yelped, as a trap door in the course opened beneath him. He opened his wings to avoid the fall. "Dangerous, life-threatening cake..." He cringed.

As Honeycomb jumped a hurdle, a hammer swung down to meet him.

"Whoa!" He swerved out of the way just in time. "Okay, so maybe they do do things a little differently here..."

"Of courzzze." Char nodded. "We don't have things quite azzz cuzzzhy azzz you did with Thorax. We face extinction practically every other month, zzzo we need to be tough! We need to be zzztrong! And thizzz courzzze will help you be juzzzt that!"

"Maybe I should have just volunteered to be a scout..." Honeycomb panted, as he narrowly passed through one of the swaying hoops.

"You wanna throw in the towel, be my guest." Sheen sneered. "But I'm not giving up that easily!"

"Neither am I." Honeycomb declared.

They, along with all the other new recruits, struggled through the course. Honeycomb narrowly avoided one of the mechanical jaws, while Sheen was almost ventilated by a spray of darts.

"Yow!" Sheen yelped.

"Feeling the burn, newbie?" Char called.

"Not even close." Sheen said smugly.

Mere moments lately, the new recruits reached the end of the course. Honeycomb and Sheen collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"Do I still have all my legs?" Honeycomb asked, out of breath. "Those jaws didn't snap one off?"

"Not that I can see." Sheen shrugged. "Though my vision is kinda blurry..."

"Not bad, newbiezzz." Char smiled. "Now, let'zzz try thizzz one more time."

"Seriously?!" Sheen gaped.

"What'zzz wrong?" Char smirked. "Thizzz izzz a 'piece of cake', right?"

"...Right." Sheen groaned. "Me and my big mouth..."

Meanwhile, Carpenter had taken on work as a trainee construction Changeling. Constructing individual dwellings was far different than the work required in the original, shifting hive. It was tricky at first, but Honeycomb enjoyed the tactile pleasure of building something with horn and hooves.

"Nice work." The head of the operation, a hardy fellow by the name of Scaffold, smiled as Carpenter completed work on a section of roof. "You're a real natural at this."

"It's easier than I thought it would be, that's for sure." Carpenter admitted.

"Well, it'd be easier without all the chatter." His superior chuckled. "Back to work, bright eyes."

"You got it." Carpenter nodded.

As Carpenter continued work, a noise like a wolf whistle filled the air.

"What the-?" He frowned. He looked around, but the street was empty. "Must be hearing things..."

Mere seconds after Carpenter returned to work, Slinker emerged from around a corner.

"Hello there, neighbor." Slinker called. "Hard at work, I see?"

"Yep." Carpenter nodded. "Did you hear something just now?"

"I didn't hear anything." Slinker shrugged. "But I can see quite a bit. All that hard work is really making you build up a sweat, isn't it?"

"No kidding." Carpenter nodded.

"But it's really good for the old muscles, thought." Slinker grinned. "Aren't you just a prime physical specimen?"

"Uh... thanks." Carpenter said awkwardly.

"Seriously, just look at those muscles." Slinker declared. "Construction Changelings are ripped by nature, but you really blow the rest out of the water. You truly are a sight to behold."

"I guess I am, when you think about it." Carpenter smiled.

"Keep up the good work." Slinker winked. "And keep looking good doing it..."

"I, er, I will..." Carpenter nodded, a little put out by Slinker's oddly-voiced compliments.

As Carpenter returned to work, Slinker walked away from the half-constructed building. He stopped as he reached a corner, then glanced back at Carpenter as he went about his work with gusto.

"A sight to behold..." He whistled softly.

Across the hive, Silkwing, intent on finding a way to suppress the pain of "losing" Char, had volunteered for nurse work. She was placed in the nursery hive, tending to the freshly-hatched larvae.

"Hello, there, little one." She held up one newborn larva, who wasn't overly bothered by her colorful appearance. "Don't you worry. I'll keep you nice and safe, so you'll grow up big and strong... then fall in love, only for your love to be refused, because the Changeling you love is at the beck and call of some Pegasus hussy-"

"Silkwing." Dair, head of the nursery, sighed. "Please don't bore the larvae with your personal problems."

"Sorry, ma'am." Silkwing cringed. She looked back at the larva. "Let's get you all cozied up in your little nook."

The larva squeaked happily.

"I like you too, little guy." Silkwing smiled as she placed the larva in his comb.

"After work, why don't we go and get a drink?" Dair offered. "It could help take your mind off things."

"I suppose I could use a distraction..." Silkwing sighed. "Sure, let's do it."

"Terrific." Dair smiled. Her maternal ways didn't just apply to larvae. She intended to take Silkwing under her wing and help her move on.

 _'I do enjoy a project...'_ She thought, as she led Silkwing out of the nursery.

All in all, the new Changelings had fit in quite well with their "classic" style brethren.

Sleight couldn't help but feel very pleased with himself, as the outcome he had been hoping for had finally come to pass.

 _'I love it when a plan comes together.'_ He thought, as he and Chrysalis surveyed the blended community. Chrysalis wore a contented smile on her smile.

"It's funny, really." Chrysalis declared. "Once, the sight of even one of these colorful Changelings would drive me insane with rage. But now, I've come to enjoy seeing them among our subjects. It makes me... happy."

"And you know I love to see you happy." Sleight nuzzled her. "For the first time in a while now, everything just seems... perfect."

"It does." Chrysalis nodded. "Let's just hope it stays perfect."

"You know, Thorax is due to drop by soon to see how things are going." Sleight noted.

"I remember." Chrysalis nodded. "He should be quite pleased."

"Well, I was thinking... maybe we could make it a real occasion?" Sleight offered.

"How so?" Chrysalis asked.

"Maybe we could invite some of his hive over to celebrate our little union?" Sleight offered. "Really make it official that our two hives are friends."

"Hmm..." Chrysalis mused. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a little levity after what's been happening these last few months... Very well, then. But let's send a scout to run the idea by Thorax first. Just so we're all on the same page."

"My thoughts exactly." Sleight nodded.

Before long, a scout was sent off with the message. A day later, he returned, bringing back with him a definitive "yes" from Thorax.

"Looks like we're throwing a party after all." Sleight smiled.

"Did someone say 'party'?" Prometheus asked as he entered the throne room, fresh from his latest nap.

"Yeah, a little get together with some of Thorax's hive." Sleight confirmed.

"A little something to celebrate our alliance." Chrysalis added.

"Sounds good to me." Prometheus grinned. "I haven't been to a decent party in a Diamond Dog's age..."

The next couple of days involved the hive preparing for the celebration. It was to be held in the center of the hive, a large table and countless chair being made especially for the occasion, with some of their best food reserves being brought in for their guests. Most of the hive were quite pleased at the prospect of the celebration, both for welcoming their cousins and for just the opportunity to have a good time after the events of the past few months.

Unfortunately, not every Changeling shared those feelings. Though Fugax and his cohorts had refrained from any open acts of bigotry or violence since the encounter with Scuttle (due mostly to Char's threats of throwing them all in the dungeons), they still held on stubbornly to their views regarding the newcomers.

"It just isn't right." Fugax growled, as they walked through the streets the night before the celebration. "Those color-coded freaks are still infecting this hive, and we're the only ones who seem to think there's anything wrong with that!"

"No kidding." Bullet scowled. "It looks like we're the only ones left who actually see sense!"

"We've got to do something." Hopper declared. "I can't take seeing those... perversions running around our hive. Especially not tomorrow, when they'll be all over the place!"

"Not to mention they're actually holding a party for them... and inviting more from Thorax's vile hive." Fugax spat. "This cannot stand! We need to do something. Something that lets every Changeling in this hive know that we mean business. That we aren't going to allow this to happen!"

"Maybe we can help you with that." An unseen voice declared.

"Who's there?!" Bullet turned around.

"Just some like-minded allies." The voice remarked.

"Oh, yeah?" Fugax growled. "Then why don't you show yourselves?"

"Gladly." Pincer, Abdo and Strut emerged from out of the shadows.

They were among the few members of their insurgent gang who survived "Project: Infestation", but not completely intact; Pincer had suffered severe damage to one of his eyes due to being infected, and the cure did not reverse that. The eye was a defunct mess, forcing Pincer to wear a patch over it.

Abdo and Strut weren't quite as damaged, though they still bore scars from the experience. Abdo in particular had a jagged scar running across her muzzle, while Strut's left front hoof had one more hole than it should have. They had mostly laid low after the event, since one of their own had unknowingly been the first to be infected, something they weren't keen about allowing to get out. But now they had emerged.

"Hey, I know you guys." Fugax frowned. "You're the ones who kicked up all that stink just before the virus hit."

"Have you been spying on us?" Hopper frowned.

"More like overhearing." Abdo declared. "And make no mistake, we share your discontent with these interlopers."

"Very much so." Pincer added.

"Wait a minute, Pincer?!" Bullet frowned. "I thought they locked you up in the dungeons after that virus nightmare?"

"Let's just I got myself an earlier parole." Pincer smirked. "One of our buddies agreed to shapeshift into me and take my place."

"After Sleight and Chrysalis let those colored freaks into the hive, he barely even needed convincing." Abdo scowled.

"But that's not important." Strut sneered. "What is is that we all agree that those pastel-colored pukes are ruining this hive."

"No kidding." Fugax growled. "First they suckered in the King and Queen, and now almost all of our brethren seem to think they have a right to live here."

"They're even having a little party this weekend, all to celebrate their moving here." Hopper growled. "And they're inviting Thorax and the rest of his turncoats."

"Truly a punch to the face of every true Changeling in this hive." Abdo growled.

"No kidding." Pincer agreed. "And like you said, something needs to be done... and we know just what that should be."

"Hold on." Bullet frowned. "It's good to know there are others who share our thought, but you guys have a rep for being... extreme."

"Is that so?" Strut mused.

"Yes." Fugax frowned. "And don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think we should trust you. We all know you always had it out for Sleight ever since he became our King, and for Chrysalis for making him our king."

"And why wouldn't we?" Abdo sneered. "They tainted this hive with Sleight's pony ways. Infected us all with distinctly non-Changeling elements."

"...You do know that Sleight is part-Changeling, right?" Hopper pointed out.

"That changes nothing." Pincer scoffed. "In fact, filthy hybrids are worse than ponies!"

"Look, the thing is, we don't have no beef with him." Fugax declared. "It's Thorax and his ilk! They somehow fooled our King and Queen into accepting this whole unity nonsense."

"Oh, please." Pincer smirked. "Is that really what you think?"

"They weren't hoodwinked." Strut spat. "They fully agreed to all of this. Another example of how they're letting this hive go downhill."

"He has a point." Hopper declared.

"Maybe so." Bullet admitted. "But even if the King and Queen did choose to go ahead with this horrendous arrangement, what can we possibly do to change it? If we try to cause any trouble, we'll just get thrown into the dungeons by those color-loving traitors."

"Not necessarily." Abdo declared.

"What do you mean by that?" Fugax inquired.

"Do you remember those attacks made on Canterlot a few years back by some of our more... misguided brethren?" Pincer asked.

"The ones where they bombed Canterlot's underground, making the buildings collapse from below?" Hopper asked.

"The very same." Abdo nodded. "We're planning to do the same here."

"What?!" Bullet gaped.

"That's right." Strut nodded. "In fact, we'll be recycling one of their old plans. There are caverns right underneath the hive. A few explosions in the right places, and the whole place will collapse."

"We'll do it right during their little celebration." Pincer smirked. "We'll bring down half the hive, getting rid of Thorax and most of his colored clowns, and in all the confusion, we'll plant evidence that implicates them. Sleight and Chrysalis will have no choice but to cast them out."

"Whoa, doesn't that seem kind of... _too_ extreme?" Hopper cringed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Pincer declared. "It's not like there's any other way to get rid of those pastel-colored pansies."

"So..." Abdo turned to Fugax and his group. "Are you with us?"

"Well..." Fugax frowned.

"Or maybe you'd prefer to have those neon backstabbers wandering around this hive like they own the place?" Strut sneered.

"Of course not." Bullet growled.

"But still, blowing up part of the hive..." Hopper frowned. "With so many of our own brethren..."

"They're not our brethren any more." Pincer snarled. "They welcomed those traitors back with open hooves. And none of them stood up for you when you tried to preach the true way of the Changeling, did they?"

"...No, they didn't." Fugax spat. "They sided with the interlopers, against their own kind."

"Exactly." Abdo nodded. "They rejected you, and embraced those vile outsiders."

"If you ask me, if they love those guys so much, they should share their fate." Pincer snarled. "And those who survive will be so shell-shocked, they can easily be convinced to see the light."

"Think of it." Strut smirked wickedly. "Once Thorax's filth are cast out from the hive, things will return to normal. We will be of one creed and one goal again. Isn't that worth the cost of a few misguided Changelings."

Fugax, Bullet and Hopper glanced at each other. Then their faces adopted identical expressions of vileness.

"Yeah, it is." Fugax grinned.

"If those others are too blind to see the truth, then they should pay the price." Bullet agreed.

"The King and Queen shouldn't have let this happen in the first place." Hopper added bitterly. "It's only fitting they see where their bad decision will lead them."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Pincer smirked triumphantly.

"It's good to see there are still those in this hive who actually know what it means to be a Changeling." Abdo added.

As the insurgent group all cackled over their twisted plan, Pincer's remaining eye was drawn by a glint in the nearby shadows.

"Hold on." He frowned.

"What is it, Pince?" Abdo asked.

"I think we're being watched... by something glittery!" Pincer snarled.

Pincer leapt into the shadows, ready to attack the assumed interloper. Instead, he collided with an empty crate.

"Oof!" He grunted, winded by the impact.

"Way to go, genius." Strut snorted. "That crate'll think twice before it spies on us again."

"I thought-" Pincer stopped as he spotted the source of the glint: A _crocus-cola_ bottle cap. "Ah, forget it. False alarm."

"Unbelievable." Abdo rolled her eyes. "Then again, what can you expect, with just one good eye left? Keeping lookout isn't exactly your strong suit any more, is it?"

"Watch it, Scarface." Pincer scowled, earning himself a dirty look.

"Quick question, though." Hopper piped up. "Where are we going to get the explosives we need to put this plan into action?"

"We already have some." Strut smirked. "I found some in the wreckage of that Forefather ship that tried to poison the entire hive. Ironic, isn't it? That something those scum made will actually help us get this hive back on track."

"Got it all figured out, huh?" Fugax smiled.

"We've actually been mulling this strategy over for a while now." Pincer admitted. "Inspected the caverns, figured out the best places to put the explosives, all of it. It was sort of a last resort if things spiraled too badly out of control around here."

"Letting those refugees from a crayon box into the hive was the last straw." Abdo growled. "The last resort has just become the best resort."

"Until that lousy celebration starts, keep a low profile." Strut told Fugax and his fellows.

"Shouldn't be too difficult." Bullet scoffed. "Lately, every Changeling around here's treating us like we're invisible anyway..."

"Once it does start, that's when we'll make our move, right?" Hopper asked.

"Right." Pincer nodded. "We'll slip away, go into the caverns, then get the explosives ready. If all goes well, we'll really bring down the house..."

The bigoted Changelings chuckled darkly to themselves, assured that their vile plan would succeed.

The next morning, final preparations for the celebrations were in full swing.

"That's it." Wizel told a pair of servants, who were stringing multi-colored banners along the outside of the tower. "Keep them nice and high."

"Boy, this is gonna be some shindig." Sazh smiled. "As long as I don't wind up infected with a deadly virus, like at the last party I went to..."

"I highly doubt we'll have to go through that again." Wizel chuckled.

"Let's hope not." Sazh joked. "And hey, at least we have a reason to party again. After that virus nearly destroyed us, I was worried we'd never get the chance again."

"As was I." Wizel agreed. "But thankfully, it seems we were both wrong. The good times are back, and better than ever."

"I'll drink to that." Sazh smiled. "Y'know, when the party actually starts."

Not long after, Thorax and several of his subjects arrived. A few had chosen to remain behind in order to keep watch over the hive, the eggs, and the larvae. But most were ready to celebrate their union with Chrysalis's hive.

Naturally, Sleight and Chrysalis were there to greet Thorax.

"Welcome back to the hive, King Thorax." Sleight smiled.

"I can personally assure you, your visit will be far more pleasant this time around." Chrysalis winked.

"Your invitation made that quite clear." Thorax grinned. "And I'll admit, it was nice to actually be invited here. For once..."

"Don't push your luck, your highness." Chrysalis lightly chided him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Thorax chuckled.

"Welcome one and all." Sleight addressed Thorax's subjects. "We're so glad you could all be here to celebrate the union between our two hives."

"It's our pleasure, King Sleight." Wallcrawler declared.

"Though some of us never thought we'd see the day." Hardshell admitted. "The day when we could all stand together, as one."

"Neither did I." Chrysalis admitted. "Thankfully, I had help seeing things from a different point of view."

"She sure did." Sleight smirked. "But that's enough talk. Let's get down to partying!"

The visiting Changelings cheered in agreement.

The group made their way to the main square of the hive, where the resident Changelings and the new inhabitants were waiting.

"Welcome!" Scaffold smiled.

"Glad you could make it!" Carpenter added.

"Like we'd miss a chance to see old pals again." Clack grinned.

The party began in earnest, old friends reuniting, the inhabitants of both hives mingling.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Sazh waved. "Nice to have you here. Try the punch. It's great!"

"Well, aren't you a regular party animal?" Wizel joked.

"Guilty as charged." Sazh nodded.

"So many fabulous colors." Slinker smiled. "It's like I'm in psychedelic heaven!"

Silkwing wasn't having such an easy time getting into the swing of things. Though she hadn't seen Char at the moment, she knew he was near, and the thought that she could not be with him was still weighing heavily on her mind.

"Come on, dear." Dair urged. "Try to enjoy yourself."

"I'm trying." Silkwing sighed.

"Maybe some punch would help." Dair offered.

"Yeah, maybe..." Silkwing sighed.

As Silkwing made her way to the punch bowl, she bumped into Scaffold.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Well, you should-" Silkwing stopped as she got a good look at the rugged builder. "Hello. I'm Silkwing."

"Scaffold." Scaffold smiled. "You, er... have really pretty eyes."

"Why, thank you." Silkwing purred. "Care to join me for a drink?"

"With pleasure." Scaffold grinned.

Dair watched as the two walked to the punch bowl together.

"Couldn't have planned that better myself." She grinned.

At the main table, Sleight, Chrysalis and Thorax enjoyed some of the food provided for the event.

"This is some great stuff." Thorax admitted. "My compliments to your chefs."

"Yeah, it's great stuff." Prometheus joined them. "Good enough even for my raggedy old digestive tract.

"Hey, grandpa." Sleight smiled.

"We haven't been formally introduced, have we?" Prometheus asked Thorax. "Prometheus, Sleight's grandfather."

"So I've heard." Thorax nodded. "A pleasure to meet the first King Changeling. Though I only heard about you after my own ascension, it's still an honor."

"Eh, I didn't really do anything with my 'royal position'." Prometheus shrugged. "But you, you did way more than I could have imagined. If only I had your courage back then..."

"At least you did a pretty good job with me." Sleight declared. "I wouldn't be the King I am today without your guidance."

"And what a tragedy that would have been." Chrysalis nuzzled him.

"Just look at us." Prometheus chuckled. "Three Kings and a Queen. Reminds me of a winning poker hoof I had in Las Pegasus a couple of decades ago... Though the buffet was kind of lacklustre. Speaking of, I'm gonna go grab some more of those okra pockets. Delish."

As Prometheus departed, Glinda joined them.

"Enjoying the party, little one?" Chrysalis asked.

"Definitely." Glinda nodded. "And I thought V's last birthday party was really something..."

"You must be Glinda." Thorax smiled. "Sleight and Chrysalis told me all about your recent decision. I must admit, I'm surprised."

"You are?" Glinda asked. "Is it because I have this completely different color scheme to the all of your subjects?"

"No... though that is interesting..." Thorax admitted. "I'm talking about how you chose to become like us, yet still remain a part of this hive."

"I really wanted to transform myself." Glinda admitted. "But this hive is my home. Always has been. And I don't intend on going anywhere."

"Well said, my daughter." Chrysalis smiled.

"I'm happy to hear you say that." Thorax smiled. "That's what this union is all about; Our two hives, two castes, joining together as one. You, my dear little one, are a living example of that hope. A symbol of the newfound link between our two hives."

"Aw, thanks..." Glinda blushed.

"We're all very proud of her." Sleight hugged Glinda. "This little lady's always been special. And now it's plain for everypony to see."

"Okay, now you're embarrassing me."

"And humble, too." Chrysalis grinned. "She certainly didn't get that from me... or Sleight, for that matter."

"Very funny." Sleight rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, beneath the hive, the insurgents were inside the caverns.

"This is it." Pincer smiled wickedly, as they reached a wide, open cavern. "We're right below the center of the hive. All we have to do is plant these explosives, retreat to a safe distance, then set 'em off."

"Hopefully, we'll get as many of those colored clowns and their spineless sympathizers as possible." Fugax sneered.

"Oh, yeah..." Bullet cackled.

"And when the dust settles, all will be right with the hive again." Abdo declared.

"As it should be!" Hopper smiled, before suddenly frowning. "Hold on…" He turned to Pincer. "Did you say that others tried this before?"

"Oh, yeah." Pincer grunted. "It was back when that Red Eclipse psycho was mucking up the place. I heard the same group of Changelings who were attacking Canterlot thought Chrysalis was making a mistake with that pony peace treaty, so they were going to take down the hive to make a statement."

"What ever happened to them?" Fugax asked, curious, "I mean, it seemed like someone stopped them from doing it the first time."

"...You know, I really don't know." Pincer frowned, as he turned to Strut. "Hey, Strut, what ever happened to those bomb nuts?"

"You got me." Strut shrugged. "All I heard was someone found them underground with some illegal explosives and they got the bug juice kicked out of them, before being 'dropped off' in the dungeons. No Changeling has any idea how they got there."

"Not that it matters." Pincer sneered. "They failed and now are spending the rest of their lives in solitary confinement in the dungeons, with no hope of release ever. Us on the other hoof, are going to make the hive rue the day they spurn us!"

"And remind the more open-minded among them what it truly means to be a Changeling." Fugax added.

"Yeah, that too." Pincer shrugged.

"Now, what say we start setting those explosives?" Strut smirked.

"Or how about you don't?"

The insurgents turned in the direction of the voice, and saw (to their horror) Char and several soldiers approaching them. Among those soldiers were Honeycomb and Sheen.

"Uh... Char?" Pincer gulped. "What are you doing here?"

"I could azzzk you the zzzame thing, conzzzidering you're zzzuppozzzed to be in the dungeonzzz right now." Char growled. His gaze settled on Fugax, Bullet and Hopper with great disappointment. "Juzzzt couldn't zzztay out of trouble, huh?"

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Fugax trembled.

"Really?" Char asked. "Becauzzze it lookzzz like you're about to uzzze thozzze explozzzivezzz to dezzztroy the hive."

"We're only doing what we must to save the hive!" Strut yelled.

"We know you think that's what you're doing." Honeycomb growled. "I overheard your whole psychotic plan last night."

"You what?!" Abdo gaped.

"That's right." Honeycomb nodded. "On my way back home, I overheard you all talking. And after my last encounter with those three." He pointed out Fugax, Bullet and Hopper. "I had a feeling trouble was on the horizon, so I moved in for a closer look."

"I knew it." Pincer growled. "I knew I saw something!"

"Not that matters." Sheen declared. "We're here to be a stop to your twisted little plan. So why don't you do yourselves a favor, and come along quietly?"

"I ain't going back to the dungeon!" Pincer yelled. "Get them!"

Pincer, Abdo and Strut charged the soldiers. Fugax, Bullet and Hopper hesitated for a second, then followed, knowing it was their only hope of avoiding the dungeons.

"Let's see what you're made of, buzz-for-brains!" Abdo taunted Honeycomb. "Or are you... yellow?"

"Ho-ho." Honeycomb rolled his eyes. "Never heard that one before..."

Abdo charged Honeycomb, but Honeycomb, his reflexes honed from the training course, dodged the attack.

"Why, you..." Abdo charged again, but Honeycomb took to the air, avoiding her attack.

"My turn." Honeycomb dived down, ramming into Abdo before she could react, and slamming her hard against the cavern wall.

"Ugh..." Abdo groaned.

As she tried to get up, Honeycomb punched her hard, knocking her out.

"I may be yellow, but now you're black and blue." Honeycomb smirked.

Strut tackled Sheen knocking him down.

"Like I'd let some brightly-colored pansy take me down." He snarled.

"Again with the color prejudice." Sheen sighed. "So close-minded..."

"And you're even pretending to be a soldier." Strut snorted. "Like your kind could ever learn anything from us."

Sheen kicked Strut in a very vulnerable spot.

"Arrh!" Strut groaned.

"Funny, I learned that move from General Char himself." Sheen declared. He followed up by firing a magic blast, which caught Strut right in the forehead.

"Gah!" Strut roared. "Dirty, cheatin'..."

"I call it 'winning'." Sheen smirked as he kicked Strut in the face, knocking him out.

"I wizzzh I could zzzay I'm zzzurprizzzed, Pincer." Char growled, as they grappled. "But zzzome Changelingzzz never zzzhed their zzzkin..."

"Look at you." Pincer snarled. He hadn't had much chance to stay in shape during his stay in the dungeons, so he wasn't faring too well. "Bad enough you accepted a pony being King. Now you're letting those abominations into your caste!"

"I don't have to explain myzzzelf to you." Char retorted, shoving Pincer back.

"How about me?!" Fugax tackled Char, knocking him away. "You threatened to throw me in the dungeons! Put these outsiders above your own kind!" He punctuated his statements with punches.

"'Own kind'?" Char frowned, catching one of Fugax's blows. "We are all Changelingzzz, regardlezzzzzz of color. Thorax'zzz hive izzz no different than that of Miazzzma'zzz, or any of the others."

"...Shut up!" Fugax roared, unable to come up with a decent retort.

"Wrong anzzzwer." Char twisted his hoof, dislocating Fugax's.

"Aggh!" Fugax yelped.

"Don't worry." Char headbutted him, knocking him out. "It'll have plenty of time to heal in the dungeonzzz."

Meanwhile, Bullet and Hopper were contending with soldiers of their own color, Lep and Dot.

"Brothers, please!" Hopper pleaded. "We're only doing this for us! For the Changelings who belong in this hive!"

"Save it." Lep spat. "You're willing to let all Changelings die in this attack, regardless of color."

"But that's not going to happen." Dot declared.

"Try and stop us!" Bullet roared, charging at the Dot.

"With pleasure, traitor!" Dot side-stepped the charge, and charged Bullet from behind, trapping him in a half-nelson.

"Let... go!" Bullet struggled.

"Not a chance." Dot taunted him.

Hopper half-heartedly swung a hoof at his foe, but the blow was parried, and Lep blasted him with his horn, knocking him out.

"Too easy." Lep smirked.

"Okay, all of you just back off!" Pincer roared, drawing the attention of every Changeling there. He held the bag of explosives close, his horn glowing. "Or else I'll set these off, and we'll all go down together!"

"Wait a minute!" Bullet yelped. "I never signed on for a suicide mission!"

"I already told ya, I'm not going back to the dungeons!" Pincer snarled madly. "I'll die first!"

"Okay, let'zzz juzzzt calm down." Char declared, slowly walking toward Pincer. "Put the bag down."

"Never." Pincer cackled madly. "We're all going 'boom' tonight!"

Honeycomb and Sheen shared a look, then nodded. Honeycomb opened his shell just as Sheen lit his horn up brightly. The light from Sheen's horn glanced off Honeycomb's shell, and caught Pincer right in his good eye.

"Ahh!" Pincer yelped, dropping the bag. "Can't see..."

Char took advantage of Pincer's temporary blindness to tackle his foe, knocking him away from the explosives.

"Gotcha." He smirked.

"No, no, no!" Pincer struggled. "I won't go back! I won't!"

"Zzzhaddup!" Char hammered his hoof against Pincer's head, knocking him out.

The soldiers cheered Char's win, and quickly restrained the insurgents.

"Nicely done, I muzzzt zzzay, rookiezzz." Char smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Honeycomb nodded.

"Our pleasure, sir." Sheen grinned.

"Just doing our duty, sir." Lep declared.

"Ditto." Dot beamed.

"Maybe I can make real zzzoldierzzz out of you guyzzz yet." Char grinned. "Now, let'zzz take thizzz zzzcum to the dungeons."

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers chorused.

Char and the soldiers took the insurgents to the dungeons, then joined the celebrations in the center of the hive.

"There you are." Sleight noted as Char arrived. "Where have you been all day?"

"Juzzzt... putting the newbiezzz through their pacezzz." Char declared, not wanting to sully the evening with news of the insurgents' actions. "Need to make zzzure the hive izzz under the bezzt protection pozzzzzzible, you know?"

"I've always valued your dedication to duty, Char." Chrysalis admitted. "But the entire hive won't collapse if you take some time off."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Char said under his breath.

Shortly after, Sleight tapped a fork against his punch glass.

"Sorry to interrupt all the merrymaking, but we'd like to make a toast." He announced.

"Indeed we do." Chrysalis added. "I shan't mince words, Thorax. There was a time, not so long ago, when the mere thought of you and your hive filled me with insurmountable rage and hatred. But thankfully, those days are over. Bygones are now bygones. And your hive will always be considered a friend to our own. Whatever the future may hold, we can all sleep peacefully, knowing that we have allies willing to aid us in times of great need, and support each other throughout."

"I'm glad to hear you say those worlds, Chrysalis." Thorax smiled. "Those words fill me with hope for tomorrow. Hope that I'm sure we all share, regardless of color. As long as we stand together, there is nothing we cannot do."

"And that includes holding a top-notch party." Sleight grinned. "Am I right, folks?"

"Yeah!" All Changelings cheered.

"Then let's cut the speeches, and get back to the fun!" Sleight whooped, embracing Chrysalis lovingly.

The Changelings all cheered in agreement.

"You always did have a way with words, dear." Chrysalis beamed.

"I'm just saying what we're all thinking." Sleight shrugged.

"Well, that's not _quite_ what I was thinking." Chrysalis smiled deviously. "I was thinking more along the lines of..."

Chrysalis kissed Sleight passionately.

"Yeah, that's way better than what I was thinking." Sleight swooned.

And so it was that the formerly divided Changelings stood as one again, allies and friends. It would mark the beginning of a veritable golden age for their two hives.

That was the end of their great division, but as always, an ending is little more than a new beginning. The future held all sorts of twists and turns for both hives. In times to come, they would be glad of their alliance, as it would help greatly in the trials ahead. And they would be glad of each others' friendship, through both good times and bad. Thorax in particular was grateful that they could finally leave the past behind, and look to the future. A future where they would stand together as one, united race, regardless of home or color. A future that had come to pass in the present.

 **The End.**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
